Sangre Incólume
by La Comadreja
Summary: Ginny y Ron siempre se habian querido mucho, pero salvar el honor de su sangre podría hacerlos llegar a odiarse.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA**: Bien, que no se diga que he abandonado la pluma… (_o en este caso, la PC_ jeje) Después de darles unas merecidas vacaciones de mi presencia, aquí llego. Debo decir que eso de ser adulto es terrible y que el trabajo me ha consumido mental, física y creativamente. Así que, si esto no es lo que ustedes esperan, confío en que me perdonen… y me digan. xD

Y adivinen qué, después de mucha revoltura de parejas. Vuelvo a mi esencia. WEASLEYCEST. *yumi*.

**SUMARIO**: Ginny y Ron siempre se han querido mucho, pero salvar el honor de su sangre podría hacerlos odiarse.

* * *

><p><strong>SANGRE INCÓLUME.<strong>

**I.**

Justo cuando las cosas podrían haberse estado levantando de la obscuridad en la que se encontraban después de la guerra, nadie hubiera dicho que aún podían caer algunos rayos de la devastadora tormenta que los había aquejado, haciendo incluso, más daño que la tormenta misma.

Esta vez, después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, los mortífagos no habían sido tan dóciles, ni habían optado por esconderse. Ellos pensaron que uniendo sus fuerzas podrían crear al menos dudas y caos, y vaya que lo habían logrado. Eran almas perdidas a quienes ya no les importaba nada.

El blanco más importante que habían decidido atacar fue el Ministerio de Magia. Debilitar el centro de gobierno era una excelente idea para someter a la población.

El Ministerio fue atacado sin piedad, con resultados sin precedentes. El Ministro de Magia murió en el ataque. Todos tuvieron que ver por su vida y muchos no supieron defenderse realmente a la hora de enfrentarse a las Artes Oscuras.

Arthur Weasley cayó herido de suma gravedad en aquél atentado; y aunque después de unas horas lograron estabilizarlo, las heridas eran demasiado serias y los curanderos le recomendaron a la familia esperar lo peor. Estaba desahuciado.

Entretanto, mientras la familia enjugaba sus lágrimas a la espera de la tragedia, Kingsley Shacklebolt fue ascendido imprevistamente para ocupar el cargo de Ministro provisional de Magia. Kingsley lo aceptó. Pero cuando supo del lamentable desahucio de su amigo Arthur, acudió al Sanatorio para verlo.

Dentro de esta visita, Arthur expresó todas sus mortificaciones e inquietudes a él y a su esposa Molly. Su mayor pendiente era el mismo que había sido siempre: _su familia_. Sus hijos, sus nietos y su esposa. Que a pesar de todo lo que se había desatado en la sociedad pudieran volver a ser recibidos en Hogwarts, pudieran estudiar y trabajar. Ya que después de tanta revolución la gente estaba muy enredada y muchas familias de sangre pura habían confundido por completo la diferencia entre magia obscura y sus deseos de la separación de castas. En ese tiempo se habían impugnado y modificado muchas leyes a favor de las familias puras y los nacidos de muggles habían perdido una parte de sus derechos.

El término "_traidores de la sangre_" saltó irremediablemente en la conversación y Arthur lamentó que bajo las nuevas circunstancias, particularmente la dirección del colegio a cargo de nuevo de Dolores Umbridge, los hijos de sus hijos no pudieran ir a Hogwarts y fueran señalados a pesar de ser completamente inocentes.

Entonces Kingsley, aprovechando su nueva posición le propuso realizar una limpieza total de su honor que eliminara por completo aquella etiqueta de "Traidores de la Sangre" dado que después de todo, la sangre de los Weasley era realmente pura. El único matrimonio de entre sus hijos era el de Bill y Fleur, y ella sostenía la pureza de su sangre. Y el compromiso de matrimonio de Percy era con una chica también de sangre pura.

El término y el trato hacia los Weasley había sido muy injusto pues ellos eran una familia de abolengo por ambas líneas sanguíneas. Ellos habían recibido aquél mote únicamente por las leyes que Arthur había propuesto ante el Wizengamont a favor de los muggles y su muy conocida curiosidad hacia ellos, pero eso no debía ser suficiente para ser llamados _traidores_. Sus nietos merecían un trato digno.

Molly y Arthur lo pensaron. El noviazgo de Ginny y Harry no afectaría la decisión del Wizengamont dado que los Potter eran una familia muy bien conocida de generaciones de magos con honor y además, Harry era nada menos que el héroe que les había dado a todos un mundo en el cual vivir. Aunque, para lo que estaba por decidirse, aquello ni siquiera importaba. El principal sacrificio vendría de nuevo por ese mismo camino.

La pareja aceptó.

Al salir, Molly habló de ello con sus hijos, quienes al saber que sus padres habían aceptado consideraron que no había nada más qué decir. Las decisiones de sus padres no eran cosa que ellos pudieran refutar, menos aún cuando su padre se encontraba en el lecho de muerte.

–Percy, ¿en qué consiste exactamente eso? – preguntó Ginny quedamente después de que su madre regreso a la habitación.

–Bueno, ya sabes Ginny, las cuestiones del Honor y de la Sangre, se resuelven de dos maneras, o con duelos o con matrimonios…

–_¿Matrimonios?_ – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

Percy inhaló de golpe, dándose cuenta mas claramente de lo que ello significaba y apretó los labios sin responder, George también lució desconcertado. Bill y Ron estaban a unos pasos de ahí bebiendo un poco de agua en silencio.

Por la noche, cuando ellos regresaban a La Madriguera después de dejar su padre al cuidado del hospital, Molly y todos sus hijos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Charlie hacía breves minutos que había llegado en traslador a su casa después del aviso de la gravedad de su padre.

Molly se alegró mucho de que todos sus hijos estuvieran reunidos, pues justo estaban ahí, _en casa_, para hablar con mayor calma de la resolución que habían tomado esa tarde. Charlie no podía ser más oportuno, Molly quería hablar con todos para volver con su querido esposo esa misma noche con una conclusión definida.

Charlie fue puesto en antecedentes rápida y brevemente, pero solamente acertó a tener una sorpresa discreta. La tensión se crecía en torno a Ginny únicamente, quien empezaba a sentir un zumbido en los oídos y mucha presión en la cabeza… una presión que estaba a punto de caer sobre sus hombros.

–Bueno, ya saben lo que nos han propuesto y esto se tiene que decidir Ginny lo más pronto posible, yo quisiera que tu padre presenciara la boda… Debes decidir entre cualquiera de tus hermanos.

–¡Mamá…!

Ginny deseaba decir muchas cosas, apenas acertaba a comprender lo que aquello significaba. Estaba desconcertada, impresionada, confundida… Inevitablemente Harry llenaba su pensamiento, ¿qué pasaría con su noviazgo? No lograba ver claramente lo que sucedería en su futuro más próximo y eso la hizo sentir perdida.

–Obviamente Bill queda fuera, él ya está casado. Debes decidir hija, – le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola –y piensa que con él compartirás toda tu vida.

–Mamá… ¿y Harry? – preguntó Ginny mortificada. Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de humedad.

–Lo siento hija, lo siento tanto… - dijo al tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

La chica sintió ganas de llorar pero eso no solucionaría nada y su cuerpo tenía más adrenalina y turbación que dolor en ese momento. Su mirada se paseó muy lentamente sobre sus hermanos. ¿Casarse con alguno? _¿Qué clase de pesadilla vivía?_... Cuando puso su mirada sobre Percy, él desvió la suya y se puso tieso como un lápiz. Percy tenía compromiso de matrimonio, no había fecha aún pero Audrey tenía ya el anillo y todos lo sabían. No podía hacerle eso a Percy. Descartado.

Quedaban 3… Charlie. En cuanto puso su mirada en él, él se sonrió y le extendió la mano cariñosamente, ella la recibió.

–Lo que quieras Ginny, tu dices. Podría avisar hoy mismo que nos preparen mi casa de Rumania para que nos reciban después.

–¿!Rumania! – dijo sorprendida Molly.

–Ru… pero, ¿nos iríamos a vivir a Rumania? – preguntó Ginny desanimada.

–Si, yo tengo todo allá.

Ginny y su madre se miraron desalentadas. Ginny giró de nuevo hacia los últimos dos, los más jóvenes, _lo más cercanos_… con los que había vivido y compartido mucho más que con los demás. Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre "_piensa que con él compartirás toda tu vida_"; qué decisión más difícil. Miró a George y miró a Ron tratando de imaginarse como pareja de ellos, en una casita sirviéndoles el desayuno… Y de pronto volvió a su mente Harry, cuántas veces había soñado compartir con _él_ esa casita y se había visto preparando _su_ desayuno…

–Mamá, ¿podría decidirlo mañana? – suplicó Ginny angustiada con la cabeza llena de pensamientos.

–Pero hija…

–Mamá, déjala. Necesita tiempo.

El tiempo apremiaba, Arthur se encontraba en espera de su final y Molly deseaba que eso se decidiera lo más pronto posible y que él pudiera presenciar aquél noble acto por parte de sus hijos para toda la familia. Pero Bill, era un hermano siempre conciliador y comprensivo, él intercedió por su hermanita ante la decisión más complicada de su vida. George y Ron se miraron impresionados pensando _cómo afectaría a ellos la decisión de su hermana_… Ambos sabían que la decisión de Ginny se había cerrado sobre ellos. Ellos también sentían presión pero la decisión tenía que ser de ella… y ellos debían respetarla.

La noche fue larga y terrible para todos. Percy y Charlie acompañaron a su madre de regreso al sanatorio mientras Bill iba a descansar unas horas a su casa con su esposa y la pequeña Victorie. En casa, se quedaron Ron, George y Ginny, quienes se suponía que descansarían… pero fue imposible. La noticia del ataque, la gravedad de su padre, las decisiones, lo que acababan de hablar… saber a su padre desahuciado. La más pequeña de los Weasley humedeció la funda de su almohada con algunas lágrimas, mientras por su parte, George y Ron compartieron habitación para sentirse acompañados pero no pudieron compartir palabras en aquella larga noche de insomnio.

Al amanecer, Molly entraba de la mano de Charlie por la puerta de la cocina cuando vieron a Ginny parada frente al refrigerador con la mirada perdida. La vida de su padre se extinguía lentamente como una vela a la que se le acaba el cebo, aunque seguía vivo según le informó su madre.

Percy y Bill se quedaron en el sanatorio con su padre mientras su madre descansaba algunas horas. Después de un rato todos estaban listos para regresar de nuevo al sanatorio. Molly no había podido dormir más de 3 horas. Pronto se vieron todos reunidos de nuevo en el sanatorio. La madre acompañada por todos sus hijos. Antes de entrar de nuevo, cuando estaban todos reunidos en la sala de espera Molly pidió de nuevo una decisión a Ginny, no había más tiempo para pensar.

–¿Has decidido ya?

–Sí…- dijo la chica bajando su mirada suavemente. –Ron.

Ron contuvo el aliento, ninguno de los dos volteó a verse.

–Bien, bien. Ahora mismo se lo diré a su padre y… prepárense para casarse hoy mismo.

Un escozor recorrió a Ginny de pies a cabeza. Los brazos de Charlie la rodearon por la espalda ayudándola a recuperarse, su abrazo reconfortante venía bien sin duda. Entonces sí, ella levantó la mirada hacia Ron y se encontraron. Ella no sabía qué decirle, él tampoco lo sabía. Ella levantó los hombros, él trató de sonreír pero sólo logró una mueca.

Su madre entró sola a la habitación de su padre mientras los hermanos esperaban en silencio incómodo; inquietos, tensos. Los demás hermanos deseaban darle apoyo a Ron y a Ginny pero era complicado, _¿cómo hacerlo?_

Después de unos minutos llegaban juntos por el largo pasillo Harry y Hermione. Se habían escapado unos momentos de sus trabajos para apoyar a sus _parejas_… Ginny empezó a llorar quedamente mientras esperaba los brazos de Harry, él se apresuró a su encuentro. Los cuatro hermanos restantes dejaron a las parejas solas. Debían quedarse a solas.

–¿Cómo está tu papá Gin? Supe ayer que lo habían desahuciado, pero tuve que quedarme a coordinar una brigada que buscara a los responsables y…

–No te preocupes Harry, comprendo. Papá esta mal, dicen que sólo debemos esperar y… no sabes lo que ha pasado…

–¿Qué pasa?

Las lágrimas de la chica rodaron mientras explicaba dificultosamente la situación.

–¿Queé? ¿Casarte con Ron?

Ella asintió. Harry estaba absolutamente desconcertado, volteó hacia donde Ron y Hermione también hablaban quedamente. Hermione estaba completamente atónita y sus ojos estaban llenos de humedad, un instante después Ron la abrazó y se besaron.

–Harry, quiero suplicarte… que te vayas. Aquél plan del ex Ministro de poner oficinas en Albania que te molestó, tómalo. Vete, por favor. Si te quedas…

–¿Y dejarte sola? Ginny…

–No me dejarás sola, estaré casada… con alguien que tú conoces muy bien.

De pronto, Molly salió presurosa de la habitación en busca de sus hijos menores y al encontrarlos acompañados no pudo más que turbarse pero siguió su camino hasta ellos, quienes se acercaron.

–Vayan a arreglarse. También Percy se casará hoy. El juez llegará en una hora. Pronto, no pierdan tiempo, a Arthur se le acaban las fuerzas.

Entonces Ron y Ginny se acercaron y sin más palabras, después de una lastimera mirada triste a sus novios se desaparecieron en ese mismo pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado. Y si les gustó, ¡síganme los buenos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**.

Una hora después todos estaban reunidos apretadamente en el pequeño cuarto de hospital. Hermanos, padres, Kingsley, un miembro del Wizengamont que daba fe del acto, y los novios que acababan de quedarse solos para ver a sus respectivas parejas casarse uno con otro.

Hermione lucía destrozada, no dejó de llorar en toda la ceremonia. Harry parecía tener intensión de consolarla pero no era capaz ni de moverse, él también estaba consternado viendo a Ron y Ginny casarse ante sus padres y hermanos. Ni aún Percy y su prometida podían disfrutar de su enlace en una situación tan triste y delicada.

La mirada de Ron y Ginny se mantuvo básicamente inclinada hacia alguna parte del piso. Su padre lucía orgulloso de tener hijos con esa enorme generosidad dentro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Y recibían toda la aceptación y ánimos por parte de su madre. _Pero esa era la parte fácil_.

Al término de la ceremonia, Arthur pidió quedarse únicamente con sus hijos. Y aunque tanto Harry como Hermione deseaban acercarse a los recién casados y hablar, hablar de cualquier cosa al menos; fueron sacados por Kingsley temiendo alguna imprudencia. Harry parecía desesperado por hablar, por decir cosas que seguramente ni él sabía cuáles eran. Era impotencia. Kingsley supo ver eso y sabiendo de los planes del anterior Ministro de poner una oficina de Aurores en Albania dirigida por Harry, le dio el encargo de inmediato, pero no como sugerencia, sino como una orden.

Por su parte, los Weasley dentro de la habitación se reunieron en torno a su patriarca brindándole todo su cariño.

–Me voy… sintiendo el más grande orgullo que pueda sentir un padre. Tener unos hijos… hijos como ustedes llenos de valor, de amor a su familia… de orgullo por ser quienes son… Siempre supe que formaba hijos que valían oro puro. Y ahora el destino está en sus manos… - dijo lanzando una dulce mirada a los recién casados.

–Sean felices… y se-sepan…

Y entonces murió.

Su último aliento pareció dejar incompleto un consejo hacia Ron y Ginny. Nadie habló. Los hijos simplemente se quedaron mirándolo un momento y después Bill cerró los azules ojos de su padre. Charlie salió a llamar a su madre y después empezaron a correr las lágrimas. Harry se despidió de Ginny diciéndole que se iría a Albania pero que la llevaría en su corazón. Hermione se quedó con la familia y su dolor parecía en ocasiones más fuerte que el de todos. Esa tarde y por la noche, durante el sepelio lloró a la par de cualquier Weasley.

Fue una noche terrible para todos, cansados, llenos de dolor, de confusión. Su desgaste físico y emocional estaba al máximo. La ceremonia fúnebre tuvo los honores prometidos por el Wizengamont y ahí mismo fue presentado el matrimonio que representaba la ofrenda para la purificación de su familia.

Fueron acompañados por amigos y familiares hasta que finalmente la familia se quedó reunida a solas en su casa. Platicaron muy poco, hasta que Molly empezó a planear la casa que se construiría dentro del mismo terreno de la Madriguera para Ron y Ginny, parecía tenerlo todo en mente e incluso parecía hacerle ilusión, pensaba iniciar con la ayuda de sus hijos al día siguiente. La mayoría parecía interesado. No todos. Ginny sólo respiró profundo.

Más tarde cuando todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones Molly se acercó a su hija, debían hablar.

TOC-TOC

–¿Puedo pasar Ginny?

–Pasa mamá.

–¿Quieres que hablemos?

–¿De qué?

–Hija… yo sé que esto puede parecer difícil, pero…

–Mamá…

–Déjame terminar. Será tan difícil o tan fácil como ustedes lo decidan. Los incestos por honor son muy comunes en las familias, hay muchos incluso que se han realizado por amores muy bellos. En mi familia mi abuela se casó con un hermano también y crearon una familia hermosa. Tu hermano es un buen hombre, debes aprender a verlo así.

Ginny la escuchó cansinamente. La oía sin atención y sin creer media palabra, o peor aún, daba lo mismo si era verdad o no… Harry ya se había ido a Albania. Por un momento Ginny se preguntó si sería buena idea tener a su madre por suegra... al menos Harry era huérfano.

–Mamá, déjame asimilar las cosas. Ahora no puedo pensar.

–Claro, claro. Mañana que empecemos a construir su casa verás como te hace ilusión.

Ginny sonrió sin ánimo.

–Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron tarde. Es decir, los pocos que aún habitaban la casa. George, Ron, Ginny y Charlie que se quedaría ese día para terminar la casa de los chicos. Bill llegó alrededor del mediodía e inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra. Utilizaron toda su creatividad y sus poderes mágicos para construir la casita e incluso pudieron dejarla precariamente habitable.

Parecía incluso acogedora.

Ron y Ginny voltearon a verse alzando las cejas.

–¿Cómo ves?

–Linda. Está bien. – reconoció Ginny.

Después de la cena, acarrearon por último los muebles de sus habitaciones y su madre los invitó a tomar posesión de la casa. Molly fue presurosa a la casa y puso sábanas nuevas de su propia cama sobre aquella que habían construido con las dos pequeñas de ellos.

–No se molesten por nada yo les traeré el desayuno, y si desean podrán quedarse todo el día en la casa, no es necesario que salgan para nada. – dijo Molly comedida.

–No es necesario. En la mañana yo iré por varias cosas a la casa y de paso puedo… - dijo Ginny.

–No, no. Nada de eso. Ustedes disfruten, disfruten… no se preocupen por nada.

El comentario de su madre vino como un aguijonazo para ambos, pero no lograban comprenderlo. Ninguno de los chicos comentó nada más. Charlie se despidió y entonces, Ron y Ginny se quedaron solos en su _hogar_.

Ginny se quedó mirando la casa desde el centro de la planta baja. Tenía una salita pequeña, un desayunador pequeñito. Una cocina bien equipada y en la planta de arriba 2 habitaciones (sólo una amueblada) y 1 baño y medio. Su madre la había nombrado "La hura"; lo que es una madriguera, pero más pequeña.

–Ginny estoy rendido, me voy a dar un baño y me acuesto.

–Ajáh…

La chica se quedó un rato más, pensativa. Su mente rodeada de hombres estaba hecha una madeja. Su padre, Harry… y ahora Ron. Su esposo. No podía verlo así, imposible.

La habitación que ahora compartían tenía únicamente una ventana mediana en la parte de arriba Ginny se las ingenió para hacer rápidamente una cortina con una funda vieja y se recostó a descansar. Ron llegó minutos después, húmedo de un baño caliente y cayeron rendidos hasta el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, su madre llevó el desayuno a las 10 de la mañana, Ron ya moría de hambre. Ginny había aprovechado para hacer algunos arreglos y planeaba ir a distraerse un rato a casa de Luna. Pero la actitud de Molly era extraña, parecía demasiado comedida y al mismo tiempo se esforzaba por no estar mucho tiempo con ellos y dejarlos solos.

–Ron, ¿vas a ir a casa por tu baúl y el resto de tus cosas?

–Sí, voy a comer con mamá y después acarrearé algunas cosas.

–Tráete mi baúl, ¿no? Porfis.

–Ginny, no manches.

–Nada más el baúl, ¡ándale!

–Ya pues, OK.

–Voy a ir para allá como a la hora de la merienda, pasaré el día con Luna.

–Me la saludas.

La casa de Luna era el escape perfecto para Ginny, estaba aún más enclavada en el bosque y tenía muy cerca el río. Hablar con alguien le haría bien. Tal vez en otra situación lo habría hecho con Hermione distrayéndose en el Londres Muggle, pero ahora era muy lejano, muy absurdo… ni siquiera se sentía con ánimo de verla. Seguramente estaba sufriendo.

Luna era perfecta, la haría olvidar… o pensar con conciencia.

La tarde en su compañía transcurrió feliz, platicaron de cosas diversas a la orilla del río con una canasta de frutas y una ensalada de pato. Pero era difícil no tocar el tema.

–Y ¿cómo están todos en tu casa? – preguntó Luna discretamente.

–Oh, Ron te mandó saludos. Y pues, todos bien, Charlie se regresó ayer a Rumania.

–Y ¿cómo te sientes ahora de casada?

–¿Casada? Vah, es igual. No me siento casada. Las cosas serán iguales supongo, sólo que en otra casa para nosotros solos.

–No hablarás en serio. Los incestos de que he escuchado son… _reales_ matrimonios. ¿Sabes? Una de mis primas hace un par de años, por cuestiones legales tuvo que casarse con su tío, hermano de su padre. Yo platicaba seguido con ella… y ella no podía verse tendiendo sexo con él, pero después…

–¿Qué? ¡No juegues! ¿Se acostó con él?

–¡Claro! Es un matrimonio, y dijo que aprendió a amarlo, o mejor dicho trasformó el tipo de amor que sentía por otro que la hizo verlo como hombre. Ahora son una linda pareja.

–Ppff Ya me imagino a Ron de marido !imagínate! Con tenerlo de hermano es suficiente jajaja.

Luna rió y Ginny rió con ella. Pero Ginny no estaba todavía consciente de lo que había hecho ni de lo que le hablaba Luna. Aunque no estaba lejos de saberlo. Ron fue quien lo enfrentó primero, cuando su madre lo abordó por la tarde cuando se tomaba un gran vaso de limonada después de acarrear algunas cosas con la ayuda de Bill.

–Ron, hijo… ven acá, dime ¿Ya… se ha consumado el matrimonio?

–¿Consumado? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el chico dando otro sorbo a su vaso. Bill se tensó.

–Quiero saber si… si su unión ya ha sido _completa_. – insistió Molly tratando de ser discreta.

–Mamá, debes esperar. Dales tiempo, papá acaba de morir. Que ánimos van a tener. - Intervino Bill.

–¡Es que debo saberlo Bill! No me gusta sentirme con deudas y es mejor para ellos también…

–¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Ron empezando a alarmarse.

–Hijo, es importante que el bebé nazca lo más pronto posible. – suplicó su madre.

–_¿Cuál bebé?_ – preguntó Ron abriendo apenas la boca.

Tanto Bill como Ron y su madre se miraron desconcertados. George que los escuchaba a algunos pasos se acercó.

–Cielo, el primer hijo que ustedes engendren será la prueba de que hemos entregado nuestra sangre en el pacto. – Ron lucía desconcertado. – Así son todos los pactos de sangre hijo. La sangre se derrama o se une… y eso se hace con un hijo.

–No, no, no. ¡Mamá nadie nos dijo eso!

–Pero niño, ¿qué pensaste? ¿Que se casaron y vivirían como aquí? ¿!como siempre!

–_No sé_… pero yo no sabía que tenía que hacer un hijo con Ginny y dudo que ella lo sepa.

Bill parecía estresado y preocupado. Él también suponía que Ginny no lo sabía.

–_Esto_… ¡ustedes se lo dirán a Ginny! – continuó Ron. – Yo no. – dijo saliendo de la casa mientras sus hermanos y su madre lo miraban salir dando grandes zancadas.

La parte difícil apenas comenzaba y ni Ron ni Ginny estaban preparados. Ellos al aceptar pensaron que con realizar su matrimonio y tener una casa propia bastaría para el trato hecho con el Ministerio, pero no era así. La unión debía ser real; y los miembros del Wizengamont esperarían resultados.

Mientras tanto en la casa, Molly se quedó mortificada mirando a su hijo partir y preparándose para hablar con su hija pues, si era verdad que no estaba enterada como había dicho Ron, seguramente esa conversación no sería tan corta como con Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, antes que nada: Gracias por recordarme. No me lo van a creer pero ya no me acordaba ni como se subian los capis xDD que osooo! jajajaja En fin, ahora que ya lo recordé, preparanse porque he estado haciendo la cronología de esta historia... y creo que no va a ser tan corta como lo pensé... bueno, ya veremos. Y claro, prevenidos para tener lemmons... como para limonada xDDD**

**Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**.

La tarde había caído cuando Ginny estaba en los umbrales de La Madriguera, pero como había pasado toda la tarde con Luna, estaba cansada como para ir con su madre, por lo que se fue directo a su nueva casa. Al entrar, vio a Ron sentado en la mesa del pequeño desayunador mirando fijamente el salero. Él, al sentirla entrar se sobresaltó. Ginny lo notó raro.

–¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto la chica tentativamente.

–Mamá quiere hablar contigo. – respondió Ron sin cambiar su expresión.

–¿De qué?

–Quiere que vayas para allá para decirte algo.

–Pero, sobre qué. ¿lo sabes?

Ron no le respondió ni volteó a verla.

–Sí lo sabes. ¡Dime! ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Es grave? ¿De qué se trata?

–Ya lo sabrás. – dijo el chico mirándola seriamente antes de subir las escaleras.

Ginny no tenía nada de ganas de ir a la casa de su madre y menos invitada con ese misterio y a hablar de algo que evidentemente era serio. Ella se conocía perfectamente las reacciones de Ron, y si hubiera sido algo que simplemente le molestaba o lo enojaba se lo hubiera dicho, es más la hubiera estado esperando para soltarle la sopa. Sin embargo, se había quedado callado, serio. Reflexivo. Eso no pintaba bien.

Al llegar y tocar la puerta todos la miraron atentos y expectantes. Ellos esperaban verla entrar bufando como un potro bravo, sin embargo los miró extrañada. Nadie habló.

–Me dijo Ron que quieres hablar conmigo. –Dijo finalmente la chica.

George rió y se dio la media vuelta alejándose. Ron lo dijo, él no sería quien se lo dijera. Bill se quedó, su madre no lo estaba llevando fácil y él era el apoyo más firme que tenía ahora. Molly pasó saliva.

–Siéntate hija.

–Empieza ya mamá. – dijo la pelirroja quien empezaba a desesperarse.

–Lo que pasa es que… tenemos bastante presión por parte del Ministerio. Ha venido el Delegado Porter y ha dicho que espera _buenas nuevas_ para el mes que entra…

–¿Buenas nuevas? ¿sobre qué?

Molly y Bill voltearon a verse. Molly continuó.

–Quieren que _nazca_ pronto.

La mente de Ginny ya empezaba a viajar hacia el punto correcto pero una parte de su mente lo bloqueaba, no podía ser así.

–No sé de que hablas. – respondió a la defensiva.

–El bebé que… tu y Ron tendrán como prueba de la purificación de nuestra sangre hija. Eso es lo que…

–Jamás dijiste eso. – espetó la chica levantándose de la mesa.

–Pensé que lo sabían…

–Mamá dijiste matrimonio, no dijiste hijos. Jamás mencionaste esa palabra.

–Niña pero ¿!para qué se casa la gente! ¡Por Merlin!

–¡Yo que sé! Mamá ni siquiera he cumplido 20. Yo no quiero tener hijos ahora… ¡y menos con Ron!

–En los matrimonios se forman familias, ¿no sabias eso? Ustedes lo aceptaron y han dado su palabra.

–Mam…

–¡No, escúchame! Vamos a tener al Ministerio encima de nosotros haciendo mucha presión de ahora en delante, van a estar al pendiente de que esto se cumpla y si no sucede en un tiempo razonable será terrible, nos tratarán peor que a perros, de modo que hubiera sido 100 veces mejor ser traidores de la sangre. Un mago que otorga la palabra de honor de su sangre y no la cumple es tratado con las mayores crueldades y deshonras. Te lapidarán cada que asomes la cara por la ventana, lo harán con tus hermanos y sus hijos… Ginny… - finalizó su madre ahogando fuertes sollozos. Bill la abrazó y lanzó una mirada conciliadora a Ginny.

–Mamá esto… - la chica hizo una larga pausa mientras enjugaba la humedad de sus ojos. –¿Qué ha dicho Ron?

–No tenía idea, se fue. – Respondió Bill mirando hacia La Hura, mientras aún sostenía a su madre.

–Hija, por favor, no dejen pasar más el tiempo, esas cosas a veces pueden tardar. Prométeme que consumarán su matrimonio hoy mismo.

–No, no, no mamá. No lo haré. –todos que quedaron mirando. –No esta noche. Ha muerto papá, supongo que podrán comprender eso… Y no te quiero pegada a mí preguntándome todos los días si lo hemos hecho. Vas a tener que confiar en nosotros mamá. ¿Era todo?

–Sí.

–Bien, adiós.

Al salir de la casa, Ginny llevaba un mareo intenso, sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada por una bocanada de aire caliente, como al abrir un horno encendido. Eso era lo que tenía Ron, seguramente su madre lo había cocido a preguntas y él habría respondido a todo… lo habían enterado y su madre se había angustiado a mil. Y para colmo, ella llevaba la peor parte. Embarazarse, a la voz de ya… y además de Ron. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

Cuando la chica entró en la habitación todo estaba apagado y Ron yacía dormido en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Un dolor de cabeza intenso la dejó sentada unos momentos deteniéndose la cabeza con la mano.

–¿Ya te dijeron? – preguntó una voz a su lado.

–Si.

–Y ¿qué vamos a hacer?...

–Dormir. –Musitó ella al caer sobre la almohada y cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron en la cocina. Ron apenas se levantaba mientras que Ginny ya estaba vestida y preparando desayuno. _Su_ desayuno. Su hermano se acercó a la sartén viendo el menú.

–Hay huevos, pan, leche… te puedes hacer lo que gustes.

Ron levantó ambas cejas. El chico se perfilo aún en pijamas y despeinado hacia la puerta.

–Ni se te ocurra ir a la casa de mamá. – ambos engancharon sus miradas. –No quiero tener a mamá demasiado cerca, ni preguntando de más. Nos conviene apartarnos un poco por ahora… y no quiero que cada que te pregunte vayas y le chismees todo.

–No soy chismoso.

–No, pero mamá sabe como envolverte… Ron, por favor.

–Bueno, como sea. Al menos hazme desayuno.

–Claro que no. – se burló la chica levantando sus hombros.

Ron tomó el envase de leche y buscó cereal mirándola resentido, pero apenas se sentaba con el plato cuando llamaron a la puerta con decisión. Ron se giró hacia la puerta y antes de abrir miro a su hermana. Detrás de la puerta estaba nada menos que el Delegado Porter acompañado de su madre ligeramente nerviosa.

–Buenos Días, ¿como les va?

Ginny saludó con una mueca mientras Ron trataba de ser amable invitando a pasar al caballero, su madre les hacía gestos para que se comportaran muy bien ante él.

–Linda casita eh… la hicieron rápido. Supongo que les ha comentado su madre que estaremos en contacto.

–Lo esperábamos en un mes. – contestó ácidamente la chica.

–Cierto jeje. El motivo de mi visita es para ponerlos al tanto de que el Ministerio de Magia reanudará sus funciones a partir del día de mañana. Y dado que ha quedado vacante el lugar que ha dejado el Sr. Potter, el Sr. Weasley ha sido ascendido a su puesto como jefe de Aurores. Así como el Sr. Percy hermano suyo, al que fuera el puesto de su señor padre. El nuevo Ministro tiene gran confianza en esta familia…

–Es que los muchachos se han sabido ganar esa confianza con sus aptitudes, señor Delegado. – respondió rápidamente Molly quien seguía pareciendo nerviosa. La familia parecía estar siendo juzgada a cada minuto.

–_Seguramente_… por cierto, ¿tendremos noticias pronto señorita, quiero decir, señora?

–No lo sé. – respondió la pelirroja sin inmutarse.

–Pero, el matrimonio se ha consumado, ¿verdad?

Ron abrió grandes ojos justo a espaldas del Delegado, mientras su madre hacía señas a Ginny de que respondiera que sí. El ambiente era sumamente denso y de gran presión.

–No. –respondió la chica. –Deseo respetar al menos un par de días de luto por la muerte de mi padre.

Al finalizar sus palabras una burbuja cristalina salió de su boca. Molly se sorprendió.

–Aprecio su honestidad. Sr. Weasley, lo esperamos mañana en su oficina… una vez terminado el luto por su padre… -comentó volteando a ver a Ginny y después se despidió.

–Mamá, ¿me hechizó? – preguntó inmediatamente la chica una vez que se había ido la visita.

–Sí, quería saber si decías la verdad… _si te hubiera salido humo_… Ay hija, que bueno que no me hiciste caso.

–¡Es el colmo!

Ginny empezaba a cargar ya con el peso de la presión que sentía su madre, ya se podía imaginar, que si las visitas de ese Delegado eran asiduas las de su madre a ellos serian permanentes preguntando o haciendo algún tipo de presión. Lo cual no sería muy difícil de pensar, el Ministerio no se caracterizaba por ser flexible o indolente con las personas que tenían una deuda con la sociedad.

Durante el resto del día Ginny prefirió no salir de casa, en ningún lugar sentía comodidad o confianza. No quería hablar de ello con nadie más, no quería salir, sólo pensaba. Ya podía imaginarse que al comentarlo con alguien más, en ese momento, tratarían de convencerla de que se olvidara de todo y aventara las bragas con ligereza sin escrúpulo alguno. Tratarían de recordarle las virtudes de Ron, que en efecto ella ya conocía, sabía por qué lo había escogido. Pero ella había pensado en virtudes buenas para su convivencia juntos en una misma casa. No para una convivencia sexual.

De pronto, mientras pensaba, Harry llegó a su mente… Si él supiera todo lo que se cernía sobre su familia, ¿Qué pensaría Harry cuando supiera que tenía un hijo de Ron? No podía siquiera pensarlo. El dolor de cabeza le volvió.

Pero a pesar de que su casa era muy pequeña ambos encontraban la manera de tener su propio espacio. Ginny sabía que Ron también estaba pensando… que dudaba, que se preocupaba. _¿Qué sería lo que él pensaba en realidad_?

Ron también decidió quedarse. Él, a diferencia de Ginny no había tomado ninguna decisión, había simplemente cedido ante los requerimientos de su familia y había demostrado toda su nobleza al aceptar los designios de sus padres y de ella a pesar de que su vida también sufría un giro de 180º grados. Y ahora, un giro más. Él también sentía que la responsabilidad de la situación caia sobre sus hombros, particularmente _eso de_ engendrar un bebé.

Por la tarde Bill fue a visitarlos, estuvo un rato con ellos platicando de cosas diversas, sin tocar el tema en absoluto. El primogénito Weasley realmente se preocupaba por sus hermanos y deseaba apoyarlos de algún modo. Pero después de un rato, al despedirse, Bill se quedó largo tiempo hablando con Ron fuera de la casa, muy quedamente. Ella sabía que hablaban de eso. Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que hablaban, pero por otro lado prefería no saberlo.

Aunque seguramente terminaría por saberlo en algún momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Capi corto, lo siento, el otro vendrá prontito lo prometo. Sé que la historia apenas toma fuerza pero no desesperen que pronto lo hará.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

En medio de la única pieza de sala que tenían en La Hura se quedó Ron cavilando. Él también se sentía sudar cuando lo pensaba, buscaba la manera de evadir sus pensamientos pero volvía a caer en ellos. Era una tortura. Y ahora Bill, que con toda suavidad y amabilidad le recordaba que su madre estaría en aprietos serios si a la vuelta de un año no había nacido el fruto de esa unión o al menos ya estaba en cocimiento. Las leyes decían que debía tener al menos 6 meses de gestación al año de matrimonio.

Al día siguiente se presentaba en el Ministerio de Magia como el nuevo Jefe de Aurores y tal vez se encontrara con Hermione… Ron se levantó pesadamente y se dispuso hacia su recámara. Cuando llegó ella ya estaba acostada, tal vez dormida.

Pero Ginny no estaba dormida, lo escuchó cerrar la puerta después de estar con Bill afuera y se dio cuenta de que pasó un largo rato en silencio, sin abrir las alacenas… Lo podía imaginar sentado en una silla como niño regañado.

Cerró los ojos y se reacomodó en la cama recargada sobre su costado para tratar de dormir. Sin embargo Ron, desde que entró en la cama no dejaba de moverse. Seguramente Bill lo había dejado inquieto. Él estaba bocarriba y aunque sus movimientos disminuían o eran más tenues, eran constantes y eso pasado un rato empezaba a molestarla.

–Ron…

–Cállate, no hables. –cortó el chico con un viso jadeante.

Ginny abrió grandes ojos y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo terminando en sus manos. No sabía si estaba en lo correcto pero no pensaba voltear. Pasó saliva. Su piel se erizó, _¿será que había llegado el momento?_. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Ahora sus sentidos se volvieron más receptivos y podía percibir otras cosas. De dónde venían sus movimientos, su respiración no era la de cuando está tratando de dormir. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, pero al parecer tenía dificultades.

La pequeña Weasley pensó en hablar y cortar su concentración, pero sería injusto y tonto, eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Pero qué se pensaba, ¿tomarla por sorpresa? Ya eso no importaba mucho, ahora sabía que estaba despierta y esperando. Al menos Ron tenía el valor de hacerlo, ella jamás habría tomado iniciativa. De pronto, lo sintió girarse hacia ella. Él le bajó el pijama junto con las pantaletas. Ella cerró los ojos.

–¿Eres virgen? – susurró el pelirrojo en su oído.

–¡No te importa! – masticó la chica entre dientes.

–Si importa, necesito saberlo.

Ella no dijo ninguna palabra más, de pronto se sentía furiosa con todo. Detestaba estar en esa situación. Luego de un momento lo escuchó susurrar algo e inmediatamente después los dedos de Ron embarraban algo viscoso sobre su sexo y una vez más, para luego sentir cómo la preparaba para recibirlo, y era conciso en la tarea. Ginny respiró profundo y trató de relajarse. Sería lo mejor.

Después él se acercó, ella podía sentirlo dudar, pero a continuación entró escasamente, le puso una mano superficialmente sobre la cadera y se movió ligeramente pero seguía inseguro. Ella no se quejaba, no hablaba, no se movía. El chico decidió profundizar. Ella decidió dormirse, soñaría que estaba de vacaciones por Canarias.

Ron movió un poco las piernas de ella, trató de acomodarse y finalmente recargó su mano sobre el colchón justo frente al ombligo de Ginny. Parecía no querer cargarle su peso, ni ser desconsiderado con ella.

A pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras Ginny apretaba sus ojos, tenía que pensar en el mar, _azul_… que tal pensar en un lindo bikini con el cual asolearse… Ginny deseaba con todo su ser que su hermano padeciera eyaculación precoz. Pero no, parecía un chico en perfecto estado de salud y con toda la capacidad de un chico de 20.

Ron por su parte no podía pensar en vacacionar por Canarias, desgraciadamente para él no era parte de sus opciones. Era difícil mantenerse estimulado, aunque ella se quedara en silencio, no era suficiente. Necesitaron detenerse para lubricar de nuevo y poder continuar. El chico sentía que no llegaría, menos aún si estaba con Ginny, no podía desahogar su vigor, no quería ser osado, pero ella no ayudaba.

El joven tuvo que perder reparos y tomó a su pareja por la cadera acercándola a él con más ritmo. Ginny se puso dura, apretándose lo más posible. Era su manera de ayudar. Él estaba moviéndose profundamente dentro de ella mientras las playas de Canarias comenzaron a esfumarse de su cabeza. Finalmente Ron eyaculó para alivio de ambos. Salió de su cuerpo con suavidad y subió torpemente las ropas de Ginny, para después, lentamente caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Unos minutos después se escuchó la regadera mientras ella cerraba los ojos resistiéndose del sonido del agua corriente.

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Fue ya tarde cuando Ginny abrió los ojos y recordó la noche anterior, aún tenía a medio subir las pantaletas. Al girar vio a Ron sin camiseta completamente absorto en sus sueños. Aún tenía el cabello mojado por su ducha nocturna, y recordó que tenía que presentarse en el Ministerio como nuevo Jefe de Aurores. Solo no se levantaría.

–¡Ron! Levántate, es tarde. ¡Anda! Te tienes que ir al Ministerio.

–Si, ya… _voy_. – contestó medio dormido.

Ella bajó rápidamente para hacerle un desayuno y que pudiera irse a tiempo. Gracias a Merlín lo lograron.

Una vez que él se fue Ginny moría en deseos de darse un baño, pero antes quería tender la cama; aunque rehuía levantar las sábanas y ver… _recordar_ lo que había sucedido ahí la noche anterior. Pero no había remedio, tendría que enfrentarse a eso pues habría varias más. Durante el día pensó en buenas estrategias para aquellos momentos. Tratar de improvisarse unas vacaciones en Canarias no había funcionado tan mal, pero podría mejorarlo.

Un rato más tarde cuando Ginny colgaba ropa en los tendederos, incluidas las sábanas, su madre vino inmediatamente mientras George fisgoneaba por la ventana.

–¿Lavaste? Cuando quieras puedes venir a la casa y hacerlo juntas.

Ginny le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Y… ¿por qué lavaste las sábanas?

–Estaban sucias.

–¿Ron y tu…

–¡Mamá! Te dije que tendrías que confiar en nosotros. Si vienes sólo a estar preguntando…

–No, si yo nada más venía a decirte que cuando quieras te ayudo, a lo que necesites. Vengan a comer o a lo que quieran.

–Gracias mamá. – sonrió finalmente la hija hacia su madre.

Ginny no deseaba ser dura con su madre, pero tenía perfectamente claro que la quería lejos de sus sábanas. En el fondo, era mejor que ella no supiera cómo transcurrían las cosas, le quitaría presión. Ella solo tendría que preocuparse por hacer chambritas en su momento. Aunque también sabía que no dejaría de estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía en su casa _y en su cama_, hasta que ella no tuviera un bebé en crecimiento dentro del vientre.

Pero durante el transcurso de la mañana, Molly se encargó de mandar una lechuza a Ron diciéndole que para festejar su ascenso y el de Percy haría una comida especial y lo esperaba a su salida. Y como Ron nunca desprecia ese tipo de invitaciones, una vez terminado el turno en el Ministerio fue hacia allá. Definitivamente Molly conocía ampliamente a sus hijos y Ron tenía el corazón más puro y noble de entre todos ellos.

Al llegar, Ron se encontró con que Percy había mandado una lechuza avisando que no podría ir porque tenía mucho trabajo por revisar pero que estaría por ahí el fin de semana. George no había llegado de la tienda y _extrañamente_ Ginny no estaba ahí… Su madre de cualquier manera, lo atendió a cuerpo de Rey y una vez que él se levantó de la mesa no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le tomó la mano cariñosamente.

–Hijo… ¿ya?

Ron recordó inmediatamente las palabras de Ginny, pero cómo evadir una pregunta directa de su madre. Él consideraba que las cosas serían más fáciles si la tenían informada, así seguramente se tranquilizaría.

–Sí, ya. –respondió el chico consecuentemente.

–Pero… dentro, ¿verdad?

–¡Mamá, pues si!

–Bien, es que… luego pasan cosas. Pero qué bueno, sí. Pero eso no va a ser suficiente, tienen que hacerlo muchas veces, todos los días.

–Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo.

–¿Cuándo espera su regla?

–No lo sé, mamá. No tengo idea. –El chico comenzaba a desesperarse.

–Oh, pues investígalo. Investiga y vienes y me dices.

Cuando después de la hora en que solía salir Harry, Ron no había llegado Ginny ya se imaginaba que había ido a dar a la casa de su madre, y cuando lo vio venir proveniente de allí ya sabía que su madre le había hecho un interrogatorio policiaco al que seguramente había respondido. El chico no tenía remedio, pero ya se encargaría ella de recordárselo.

–¿Vienes de casa de mamá, verdad?

–Me invito a merendar.

–¿Y qué más?... –le preguntó la chica mordazmente.

Ron se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Si iba con su madre, malo. Si estaba con Ginny, no era mejor. Lo último que deseaba era discutir.

–Quiere saber cuándo es tu periodo.

–¡Te lo dije Ron! De seguro ya le soltaste todo y fue lo primero que te dije: _No le vayas a chismear nada a mamá_. ¡Y es lo primero que haces!

–Me lo preguntó directamente, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

–¡Que no fueras! Te dije que nos tomaramos un espacio. Ahora la tendremos aquí cada tres por dos preguntando todo y no nos la podremos quitar de encima. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ese va a ser tu problema, yo ya marqué mis limites con mamá y a mí no vendrá. Lo va a hacer contigo y vamos a ver cómo le haces.

Al finalizar su regañina la chica subió las escaleras y dio tremendo portazo en la habitación. Ron respiró profundo. Su situación no era muy agradable y además empezaba a sentirse mangoneado por su madre, y _hermana/esposa_. No tenía ánimos en absoluto de tener sexo, ni de intentarlo siquiera con Ginny enojada. Tal vez decidiera ser viuda a la semana de casados mandándole un hechizo que lo dejara fulminado.

Sin embargo lo hicieron. Esa noche se repitió idéntica sin más a la anterior. Sin palabras, sin deseo, sin calor…

Tristemente, en el interior de Ron iba formándose un vacío muy grande. En el ego de un hombre hay cosas que minan severamente su autoestima y su orgullo masculino. El chico se sentía poco a poco más aislado de sí mismo, de su familia y de las cosas que anteriormente disfrutaba y ahora parecían lejanas. El trabajo parecía una carga, el estar en casa no era tan reconfortante como antes. En ninguna de sus casas. Ni en La Madriguera, ni en la Hura. Lejos de eso, mirar el reloj y ver que era hora de volver… en ocasiones lo hacía girar su cabeza y adelantar trabajos pendientes.

Su corazón se sentía frio y asilado de cualquier muestra de afecto. El dolor de perder a su padre había sido muy fuerte y había sido seguido inmediatamente después por una batidora que había pasado por su corazón dejándolo bastante maltrecho. Pero él hacía un esfuerzo a pesar de todo y trataba aparentar que era un chico fuerte que podía llevar sobre los hombros la misión que le habían dado. Pero difícilmente sería capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ahora si, las cosas se van a empezar a poner interesantes. No cabe duda que la vida de pareja es difícil, aunque sean hermanos xDD Por otro lado, aaaaaaayyy! Ya se me empieza a cargar el trabajo, si me tardo... extráñenme! =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**.

Durante aquella semana la pequeña pelirroja consiguió viajar por la Riviera francesa, navegó por las islas de Grecia, se paseó en góndola por Venecia y un par de lugares más. Ella sentía que estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevar la situación. Durante el día todo era tranquilo, bastante normal. Ella y Ron se llevaban bien, fuera de los conflictos que les provocara su madre no tenían mayores dificultades.

El trabajo de la oficina de Aurores era pesado y con frecuencia Ron pasaba casi todo el día fuera de la casa, un par de días no fue ni siquiera a comer. Ginny se sentía bastante sola en ocasiones, aunque podía ir con Luna, pero también ella tenía sus ocupaciones.

Por otro lado, sus amigas del equipo de las Holyhead Harpies le habían mandado las condolencias sobre la muerte de su padre y después le preguntaban cuando se integraría de nuevo a los entrenamientos del equipo. Pero esa gran pasión también tendría que dejarla. No tenía caso que entrenara si no estaría en la temporada debido al embarazo. Así que había decidido alejarse.

Lo que no le podía faltar eran las frecuentes visitas de George que, dentro de todo, era de lo que más disfrutaba. Él lograba distraerla y divertirla sin llegar a sentir presión de ningún tipo sobre _su situación_, si estaba embarazada o qué hacía por las noches. Y ese era el objetivo del gemelo, simplemente estar con sus hermanos, sin olvidar lo que eran. _Lo que son_.

Aquella tarde Ron llegó un poco temprano y con mucho hambre pues no había comido nada en su hora de comida. Ginny se sintió mal por tener solo una ensalada de pollo que ofrecerle, pero dado que no sabía si iría a comer a casa, no había hecho más. Ser ama de casa también era extraño para ella. La chica se sentó junto a él para acompañarlo mientras comía, pero a veces no sabía qué hablar con él.

Ron la miró por un momento y sin poder contener su curiosidad le preguntó:

–¿Otra vez con ese Atlas? ¿Qué tanto le lees? Te pareces a… ¡p-pareces mensa!

La chica contuvo el aire. –No tengo otra cosa que hacer, más que leer. Me aburro.

–¿Ya no irás a entrenar?

–Ay Ron, ¡cómo voy a entrenar si me voy a embarazar!

–De mientras… o vete con Luna por ahí.

–No ha podido estos días, tiene cosas que hacer.

–¿Y a mamá cuando le vas a levantar el castigo? – le preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

–No seas payaso. No es que yo quiera ser mala con ella… además, la veo todos los días y nos saludamos. Sé que está bien.

A Ron por su parte no le gustaba que Ginny y su madre estuvieran distanciadas. Él sabía que su madre podía ser difícil pero también sabía que su hermana era bastante complicada cuando se lo proponía y ahora las dos estaban una situación que lo agravaba. No quería pensar en una familia dividida con su papá recién fallecido.

Después de la cena el chico subió a darse un baño mientras ella seguía dándole un repaso al atlas al que le había tomado tanto aprecio, preparando su viaje de esa noche. Pero esa noche no viajó.

A pesar de que Ron estaba despierto cuando ella subió y platicaron otro poco sobre asuntos del Ministerio. Ginny espero recostada de lado cuando él se preparara y se acercara a ella, pero nunca lo hizo, cayó dormido sin más. Ella se extrañó pero igualmente durmió con placidez.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente por la mañana mientras ella seguía profundamente dormida sintió que Ron jalaba apenas sutilmente su pijama y buscaba la cinturilla con inseguridad. La chica se despertó.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ahorita. – Le dijo el chico mientras, ahora que ella estaba despierta, jalaba abiertamente su pijama.

–¿Ahorita? Ay no Ron, estaba dormida. ¡Es muy temprano!

–Noo, es que ya no quiero hacerlo así. –ella lo miró quejosa, pero él prosiguió. –Ginny, ya no quiero masturbarme. Me choca. Si ahora estoy más… _dispuesto_, que sea al menos cuando me siento con ánimo.

–Bueno, como sea. – cedió la pelirroja torciendo los ojos.

A Ginny no le había gustado nada la idea. Eso la sacaba completamente de su rutina. Por la noche, al menos la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, no era necesario verse, y mejor aún ella podía cerrar los ojos y _perderse_ con mayor facilidad. Para hacerlo por la mañana tendría que usar el doble de concentración y además, eso de… _ cuando me siento con ánimo_, no le había gustado nada. Ojalá esos _ánimos_ no le pegaran en horas impertinentes…

Pero no corría demasiado riesgo, si Ron estaba pecando de algo, era de prudente. Todo se hizo bajo las ropas de cama y sin mayores diferencias a cuando lo hacían de noche. Lo único que él pedía, era tener un poco mas de dignidad al acceder a ella.

El problema era que Ginny iba sintiéndose más intolerante cada vez. Le molestaba que la despertara, le molestaba que en ocasiones jadeara sobre su piel, le molestaba el cambio de planes. Tal vez eso estuviera sucediendo por las fechas; aquel día por la noche Ginny recibió a Ron con la novedad de que había llegado su periodo.

Ambos se habían quedado en silencio sobre la mesa. Los sentimientos eran confusos pues por un lado podía significar _¿Vacaciones?_ (!) Y por otro, que no habría buenas nuevas que darle al Delgado Porter la semana siguiente y tendrían que esforzarse mucho más durante el mes que venía.

–Ni hablar. – dijo finalmente el chico.

–Era de esperarse, nunca pega a la primera.

Ron la miró impasiblemente.

–Bueno, ya veremos el mes que entra. ¿Le dirás a mamá?

–Ya te urge ir a decirle ¿no?

Ron rodó los ojos. –No quiero discutir, haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a la recamara.

Ginny visitó a su madre aquella tarde y también hubo silencio. Esta vez su madre no había sido animosa diciéndole palabras optimistas. Estaba preocupada. Le ofreció un té y se quedaron juntas un rato hablando de las locuras que estaba creando George para la tienda.

A todos afectó aquella negativa de la naturaleza. Ginny jamás hubiera pensado que toda la familia estaría al pendiente de sus días y que ello podría ser motivo de alegría o tristeza para todos. Mientras que ella por su parte, no sabía claramente si sentirse triste o feliz.

El hecho le apenaba porque dejaba caer un poco más de peso a la loza que ya cargaba sobre sus hombros, pero por otro lado le daba una especie de alivio. En realidad ella no se sentía preparada para un embarazo, no se imaginaba estándolo, o alimentado con papillas a un bebé dentro de su casa.

Después de todo pensó que el cielo estaba siendo benévolo con ella y le permitía tiempo para preparase mentalmente para el hecho.

Durante esa semana recibieron la visita del Delegado Porter quien sin falta estuvo ahí para la fecha que habían acordado. Pero no hubo noticias que darle por lo que prometió volver en _algunas semanas_… Ginny pensó si el hombre ese se creía que los bebés eran como palomitas de maíz. Y no entendía cómo, si en las circunstancias normales los embarazos pueden tardar, esperaban que bajo presión pudieran ponerse fecha límite a esos eventos. Era absurdo.

Pero claro, estaban metiéndose con la ley, y ahí las cosas tienen que tener números, tiempos y elementos con los cuales comprobar los resultados. Pensar en eso la hacía sentir que se ahogaba con su propio aire.

Aquellos días la chica fue presionada hasta cansarse a ir al sanatorio para asegurar que sus condiciones de salud fueran las adecuadas. El curandero le había confirmado que estaba en perfecto estado y que dada la presión de su situación los días de mayor fertilidad, recomendaba… _mayor persistencia_, y que los demás días se mantuvieran constantes pues, aunque los días más fértiles son ampliamente propicios, los otros no dejan de ser buenas opciones, en ocasiones hay óvulos que deambulan por ahí… así le había dicho el partero.

Los días de _crisis_ pasaron y Ginny no tenía muchos ánimos de volver a su vida sexual pero tendría que hacerlo. Aunque a pesar de ello se había regalado un par de días más, ¡qué más daba! Ron también se lo agradecía seguramente.

Por la noche, antes de dormir, Ginny le dijo a Ron, así a oscuras, que _ya se podía_… y había sido una de las vergüenzas más grandes de su vida. Él solo había respondido con un: "_Ah, ok_" y había caído en sueño.

Ron por su parte, al principio se había estresado cuando no había tenido resultado todo lo que habían hecho en las semanas anteriores, pero también dejó que reinara su sentimiento de alivio. Si así apenas de daba abasto con los gastos de la casa, de Ginny y él como pareja, cuando tuvieran un bebé seguro no saldría de la oficina. Además, le gustaba volver a ser sólo hermano de Ginny, y dormir simplemente durante las noches. Descansar, sin tener que estar pensando que tiene que estar _de ánimo_ para algo que no se le antoja.

Pero él también se había querido regalar una noche más después de que Ginny había levantado la _tregua_. Era justo también para él que llevaba una parte que no era de menos presión que la de ella. Aquella noche se dejó dormir como a él le gustaba, descansando y sin pendientes. Para el día siguiente, encontrar la manera de retomar acción.

Por la noche, empezaron de nuevo a calentar motores para volver a su rutina. Estuvieron juntos, pero extrañamente ambos se sentían especialmente irascibles ante la situación. A pesar, de que antes de las vacaciones que se tomaron ambos parecían haber logrado transigir poco a poco ante la situación, ahora de regreso, parecían no poder adaptarse. Por lo que después de un par de encuentros más, las circunstancias dieron un giro.

–Acércate un poco. – solicitó el chico después de poco de haber iniciado una cópula.

La pelirroja que estaba apenas a medio recorrido por la maravillosa ciudad de Roma escasamente hizo el gesto de moverse.

Por lo tanto, dado que ella no se movió, él se acercó cuanto necesitó para sentirse cómodo al menos. Pero a ella no le gustó.

–¡_Asshh_! ¡ ¡Me estás aplastandoooo!

–¡Pues hazte para acá! – contestó el pelirrojo jalándola con exceso de fuerza.

Ambos estaban repentinamente cruzando la línea del respeto con el otro y Ginny pudo sentirse incluso intimidada cuando la hizo víctima de su fuerza. Pero eso no lo demostraría.

–¡No me jalonees! – respondió con un manotazo.

Y entonces se engancharon en un forcejeo que les encendió en un instante. Él estaba harto de sus actitudes y ella estaba molesta por haber interrumpido su paseo y el jaloneo que creía sin motivo, lo que la puso a la defensiva.

Ron la soltó momentáneamente y ella huyó recomponiéndose el pijama.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?

–Como que ya estuvo bueno de que yo esté haciendo todo el trabajo, ¿no? Ya va siendo hora de que cooperes.

–Si coopero, p-pues quisiste que fuera en la mañana o cuando tu quisieras y te dije que sí.

–No Ginny, que COOPERES. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te duermes mientras yo estoy ahí como pendejo?

–¡Bueno y qué! yo la voy a tener bastante pesada con el embarazo, ¿o te crees que es muy divertido?

Ron la miraba incrédulo y enfureciendo aún más.

–¿Y MIENTRAS QUÉ? Todavía no estás embarazada, así que le vas a tener que entrar Ginny… ¡Más vale que cooperes! –Advirtió el chico en un tono bastante serio.

–N-tfph… es que no sé a qué te refieres con eso.

–¡Pues de perdida a que te acerques si te digo que lo hagas! ponernos en otra posición, ¡tengo el pinche brazo entumido! no sé, cosas… ¡Mínimo _que no te duermas_! ¿Crees que es fácil mantenerse… _inspirado_?

–¡Yo no voy a hacer eso! O sea, aparte quieres que te dé inspiración…- ironizó la chica.

–Ginny, no te hagas. No eras virgen… y sabes bien que no es así de fácil.

La chica estaba totalmente volcada a la defensiva y no pensaba ceder ante nada que le propusiera su hermano. No quería verse haciendo con Ron lo que hacía con Harry.

–Eso es lo que te toca hacer Ron, y yo _no_ te voy a ayudar.

Ron la miró retador. – Pues si tú no me ayudas con mi parte, yo no te ayudo con la tuya. _A ver de dónde sacas un hijo_.

Finalizó el chico para después tomar un par de mudas de ropa y desaparecerse ante la mirada atónita de su hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, ahi vamos poco a poco, creo que no tardé tanto, pero ni un así pude obtener sus impresiones... pero qué malos son! La situación se complica, espero ahora si saber a quien le van. =P **


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**.

La chica se había quedado en medio de la pieza mirándolo partir. No podía estar hablando en serio. No podía haberse desaparecido así ante sus ojos. Era Ron, su hermano más incondicional. _Y se había ido_.

No logró dormir en lo que restó de la noche, su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas con cientos de pensamientos. No sabía cómo solucionarlo y no podía siquiera comentarlo. _Con nadie_. Si su madre o hermanos lo sabían, le preguntarían los porqués, y ella ¿qué les iba a decir? Que a Ron no le gustaba que ella se durmiera mientras tenían sexo, o tal vez sonaría mejor que ella simplemente no había querido ayudarle en _su tarea_. Valiente cosa, con ambas le iría fatal a ella.

Nadie podía saber que él se había ido, si llegaba a oídos del Ministerio estarían en serios problemas. Los Delegados que estaban a cargo de ese tipo de casos tenían un olfato muy sagaz para darse cuenta de cuando esas cosas pasaban. Si notaban esa misma mañana que él llegaba de otra parte... Tal vez se fuera con Bill, o ¿a un hotel?... o si llegaba al Ministerio por las entradas muggles…

Antes de darse cuenta la chica ya estaba caminado dentro de la habitación haciéndole surcos al piso. Su mirada chispeaba ideas, pero ninguna era buena. Estaba confundida, estaba segura de no ceder en algunos puntos discutidos con Ron, pero en un resquicio de su cabeza una tenue voz le preguntaba quién había tenido la razón aquella noche.

Cuando llegó la hora de entrada de Ron al Ministerio, Ginny se movía inquieta por la casa, ya le parecía que en cualquier momento llegaría alguien del Ministerio a ponerle algún tipo de multa, o que le llevarían a Ron de las orejas y lo dejarían en su casa con la advertencia de que no se le fuera a escapar otra vez. Pero nada de eso sucedió durante el transcurso del día.

Por la noche, no le quedaban dedos qué tronarse, estaba como una loca desquiciada a punto de jalarse los cabellos uno a uno. Ni una noticia, ni una visita, ni una lechuza… ¡nada! Ron oficialmente la había dejado y por lo visto tampoco había comentado nada con nadie, había sido discreto. Y eso, ¿qué demonios significaba? ¿Que estaba enojado y no volvería jamás? Ella no pensaba buscarlo, ni siquiera tenía idea dónde.

Al día siguiente tenía miedo incluso de salir de su casa, su madre quien se vivía al pendiente de ellos, ya podría haber notado que Ron no deambulaba por la casa, no salía ni entraba, no había ido a verla, etc… pronto se empezarían a dar cuenta y los tendría encima a todos. Y no se había equivocado.

Fue hasta el día siguiente cuando George pasó por La Hura antes de irse al trabajo, evidentemente enviado por su madre, que a pesar de todo respetaba los límites que le había puesto Ginny sobre su vida matrimonial. De cualquier manera, sería difícil seguir escondiendo que vivía sola. George no era tonto y la atrapó en sus mentiras antes siquiera de terminar de decirlas con tartamudeos. Pero no pudo sacarle razones, ella sólo levantaba los hombros y decía no saber.

Al atardecer ya no pudo escaparse de la visita de su madre. La situación se había salido de sus manos y ahora tendría que enfrentarla. Gracias a Merlín se había esperado a que llegara Bill y además se habían traído a Percy. Al menos, ella sabía que Bill mediaría las cosas, pero algo en su interior le hacía pensar que esta vez, quizá no la favoreciera.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ginebra? Dímelo. – requirió Molly severamente después de obtener únicamente monosílabos de su hija.

–NADA. Nada mamá, no tengo nada qué decir.

–¿NADA? ¿Dónde está Ron? Niña, vas a hablar o me vas a conocer.

El corazón de Ginny latía como locomotora, empezó a estrujarse las manos.

–Calma mamá. Ginny, – dijo Bill girándose hacia su hermana menor. – seguramente esto tiene solución, queremos ayudarte. Pero tienes que decirnos qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Por qué Ron no ha dormido en la casa?

La chica se quedó callada mirando el sillón de la sala. Ella sabía que no era así de fácil, que Ron una vez enojado era duro de convencer.

–¿Discutieron?

Ginny no se movió.

–Ginny, ¿pelearon? ¿pelearon fuerte? – Percy insistió.

Finalmente volteó a ver a su hermano mayor y le respondió sólo con la mirada.

–¡Ya sabía yo! Discutieron y no has querido decirlo ¡porque tú has tenido la culpa! – exclamó su madre. –Ron no se iría así porque sí, algo tuvo que haber pasado. ¿Qué fue? ¿por qué pelearon?

–No seeeé. Se enojó y se fue. _Y-yy no fue mi culpa_…

–¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó Percy preocupado.

–Anteayer.

–Pero cómo se pudo haber ido, ¡yo quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó! – preguntaba la madre desesperada.

–Mamá eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que olviden el problema y Ron vuelva. –comentó Bill buscando soluciones.

–Noo, Bill. Es que si Ron es quien se fue, quiere decir que él es el ofendido, y tal vez no quiera volver… -continuó Molly.

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica, sólo ella podría saber la respuesta. O eso esperaban.

–¿Crees que quiera volver?

–Yo que sé… además, _yo también estoy molesta_.

Sus hermanos torcieron los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, parecía un juego de niños. Molly estaba muy alterada.

–_Aaaaah_, ¿Tu también estás enojada? Bien, entonces, lo vamos a solucionar a mi manera. –sentenció la mujer. –Si la pelea fue anteayer han sido muchos días perdidos. Mientras Ron no vuelva, _hermanos, es lo que te sobra Ginny_… A partir de mañana, recibirás la visita de George o de cualquiera de los muchachos.

–No puedes hablar en serio mamá. – susurró la chica alarmada.

–Te voy a permitir esta noche, pero no me pongas a prueba, porque hablo en serio y lo comprobarás en 24 horas. Buena Noches. – se despidió su madre dejando a Ginny sin palabras.

Bill salió con su madre acompañándola mientras Percy se quedaba con ella, le apenaba la situación pues Ginny se miraba realmente inquietada.

–Mira Ginny, no te alarmes. Yo mañana seguro que veré a Ron, hablaré con él. ¿Quieres… que le diga algo?

–Pues… _no_. Tu habla con él, dile _que_… no sé. Convéncelo. ¿No se está quedando en casa de Bill?

–No, no sabemos nada de eso. Seguro que se está evitando estas pláticas precisamente. Pero mañana yo habló con él, no te preocupes.

–¿Me mandarás una lechuza?

–Claro.

Durante esa noche, la chica durmió poco. Sabía que su madre no dudaba y que ante semejante situación Bill, George y Percy muy posiblemente apoyarían a su madre. El problema se le había salido de control y después de hablar con su madre sentía que lo había perdido por completo. En el fondo ella sabía que al día siguiente cuando hablaran Ron y Percy, sucedería una de dos cosas: 1) Ron le contaría a Percy, y este le iría a decir a su madre o; 2) Percy no lograría absolutamente nada con Ron. Ninguna era buena para ella, de nuevo.

Por la mañana, esperó ansiosa la lechuza de Percy pero esta no llegó hasta después de la hora de comida. Y no fue lechuza, sino Percy en persona que había podido pasar por la casa.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te dijo Ron?

–No sé qué ha sucedido con ustedes pero Ron no ha dicho mucho. Me dijo que había sido claro contigo, que tú sabías cual era el arreglo y que a él no le urgía volver.

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Lo dicho, no soltó ni siquiera la posibilidad de negociar. Su mente se quedó suspendida en blanco sin pensamientos por un momento.

–¿Qué harás? Iré a la oficina más tarde.

–Nada. – susurró ausentemente Ginny.

Percy la miró confuso y la tomó de las manos.

–Si necesitas algo, mándame una lechuza.- Se despidió Percy con un beso en su frente.

Ginny se quedó inmutable el resto de la tarde, presentía que su madre le daría una nueva prórroga _y tal vez_… Pero se equivocaba rotundamente, George estuvo ahí al caer la noche. El chico ni si quiera tocó la puerta, la vio sentada mirándolo en la pequeña sala de la casa y entró. Los ojos de Ginny brillaban húmedos. George se sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué pasó Ginny? Cuéntamelo. – exhortó el gemelo invocando a la confianza que siempre se habían tenido.

–Percy habló con él, pero no quiso.

–No me refiero a eso, sino a qué paso con él.

–Ah, pues nos peleamos y… _ya ves_…

–Ginny, la situación está bien canija, y todos estamos metidos hasta el cuello. Mira nomás, ahora hasta yo estoy metido. ¿Qué va a decir la gente si tienes gemelos? Jejeje.

Ginny sonrió sin ánimo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

–Pensé que todo esto sería más fácil… - reflexionó la chica en un susurro.

–Bueno, yo no sé qué esté pasando con ustedes, pero por Merlin Ginny, se conocen de toda la vida, tu sabes a la perfección cómo es Ron, y él lo sabe de ti… No es como en los demás matrimonios, entre ustedes nada hay que te vaya a sorprender o que no sepas, han vivido juntos toda la vida. Eso es una gran carta a favor.

–¿Y si eso juega en contra?

–No puede jugar en contra Ginny. Se conocen de todos los humores. Hay mucha más confianza, hay cariño, hay lazos… eso no puede romperse. Seguro que en vez de ser malo hay muchas maneras en que puedes aprovecharlo. No te cierres nena…

Ginny se quedó pensándolo por unos momentos.

–¿Vamos arriba o te animas en el sofá? – Invitó el chico.

–Oh George, cállate por favor.

Si alguna vez pensó que ser amante de Ron era terrible y las cosas no podían empeorar más, se había equivocado. Llovía fuerte y su paraguas se había quedado en las varillas, ¿será que todavía faltaba el rayo por caer ?... Y el rayo era George, por qué diablos iba ella subiendo las escaleras hacia la recámara con George cuando ella sabía perfectamente que había escogido a Ron por ser mucho más cándido y accesible que los demás.

Ella sabía que ni con George ni con Percy, ni con Bill o Charlie podría darse el lujo de dormir y soñar con viajes maravillosos. Serían amables, claro está, pero ella sabía que Ron había sido benevolente con ella durante semanas y eso no lo tendría con los demás. ¿Por qué ahora mismo permitía que George le quitara suavemente la blusa, si era justamente lo que no había querido hacer con Ron? ¡Daba lo mismo! ¿Y mañana quién? ¿Percy? _Oh sí claro, Percy sería muy indulgente con ella, seguro_…

–George no. No, no puedo.

–Lo siento Ginny, seguro al principio con Ron también fue feo, pero…

–No George, ayúdame. Quédate un rato y le dices a mamá que lo hemos hecho.

–No te va a servir de nada, mientras más evadas esto mas te subirá el agua al cuello.

–¡Es que no quiero esto! Ya es lo suficientemente fuerte estar casada con Ron como para además serle infiel ¡y tener como amantes a mis otros hermanos! Jajaja – rió Ginny impresionada por la situación aunque sus ojos seguían brillando húmedos. George rio con ella.

–El asunto es que si yo me voy, el problema no se soluciona Ginny… el hecho de que tú y yo no estemos juntos hoy… OK, perfecto, ¿y qué vas a hacer mañana con Bill…? o si viene Percy. Sigues… seguimos atorados con este asunto. El bebé no se va a hacer solo.

Ginny respiró profundo.

–Acompáñame a ponerle una lechuza a Percy.

–Vamos. Pero no se la mandes a Percy, mándasela a Ron y ya no le hagas al tonto.

La chica se puso la blusa de nuevo y buscó un suéter.

–Vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: El bebé no se va a hacer solo, eso es seguro xD. Oigan, híjole! Si no les hago presión ni me pelan… **_**asshh**_**, no me valoran… **_**nadie me quiere…**_** xD Aprécienme o voy a ser como todas esas escritoras que actualizan cada cometa Haley…**

**Por cierto, NO SE PUEDEN PERDER EL REGRESO DE RON… uuuufffff! =P**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**.

La decisión estaba tomada, Ginny había concluido ir a la casa de Percy para que al día siguiente él hablara con Ron y le comunicara que ella mandaba decir _que lo esperaba en casa_. A pesar de las insistencias de George de que ella tenía que hablar directamente con Ron, ella no lo consideró prudente. Eso era _disponerse_ demasiado y la cosa no debía ser para tanto.

Aquella noche Ginny sintió aligerarse la presión sin embargo se mantenía intranquila. A saber cómo se las arreglaría cuando Ron estuviera ya en casa. No era que pensara jugarle una trampa, pero ella no sabía de qué talante vendría su hermano el dócil, que de pronto había dejado de serlo.

Durante la mañana siguiente, de pronto, una lechuza negra del Ministerio llamó con insistencia a su ventana. Ginny sintió un brinco en el estómago y a su mente llegaron inmediatamente varios hombres: Percy, el Delegado Porter, el mismo Ron, hasta Harry… Pero el primero había sido el correcto.

"_He hablado con Ron y dijo que a la hora de la comida recogerá sus cosas y al final del turno irá a La Hura. Todo arreglado. Y ya no peleen por favor. _

_Percy Weasley._"

Las manos de la chica empezaron a sudar. Nunca pensó que tendría miedo de Ron algún día, es cierto que a pesar de todo prefería ser su esposa a rolarse con todos sus hermanos pero, definitivamente no quería volver a conocerlo en plan cabreado. Aunque todavía no le agradaba del todo la idea esa de la _cooperación_.

_COOPERAR_… la palabrita esa la tenía ya bastante atravesada. Sentía que podía significar muchas cosas difíciles de aceptar y eso que sonaba tan diplomática. Cooperar… _cooperar_… durante todo el día le resonó en la cabeza y cada que la pensaba sentía que dos manos se apretaban a su cuello.

Pero no hay hora que no se llegue. La chica miró al reloj cuando sonaron seis campanadas. No tardaría en llegar. Pero el chico debió tomarse las cosas con calma porque fue hasta pasadas las siete de la noche cuando llegó a casa. Ginny ya se había cansado de esperar y se había quedado medio dormida en la sala de la casa, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se cerró.

Ella se enderezó suavemente mientras encontraban sus miradas por unos momentos. Ron traía una pequeña mochila con su ropa y se miraba impasible, seguro.

–¿Vas a cenar? – preguntó la chica tratando de romper el hielo.

–¿Qué hay?

–Estofado de res.

El chico negó con cara de desagrado. –Una manzana está bien. – dijo mientras cogía una manzana amarilla del frutero y la daba una mordida.

Ginny se mantuvo mirándolo por un rato mientras el único sonido que se escuchaba eran las mordidas de Ron a la manzana.

–Bueno, hay agua caliente por si te quieres dar un baño, yo… me voy arriba. – susurró la chica sin saber qué mas hacer.

Ron levantó ambas cejas y la siguió. Al llegar a la habitación el chico sacó su ropa de dormir y guardó en un cajón la que traía en la mochila.

–Si está sucia échala al cesto.

–Está limpia. – dijo Ron secamente antes de entrar a darse un baño.

Mientras él estuvo dentro tomando su baño Ginny se sentía profundamente intrigada. No parecía enojado ni le había hablado de lo sucedido, pero tampoco parecía muy accesible. Además, habían pasado muchos días y ella ya debía estar en sus días fértiles. No se atrevía a proponer nada en absoluto, pero necesitaba saber en qué condiciones era realmente su regreso. Cuando el chico salió en trusa secándose el cabello con una toalla, ella todavía estaba parada en el mismo lugar.

–¿Ahí vas a pasar la noche? – le preguntó Ron irónicamente sin mirar hacia donde estaba.

–_Errr_, creo que debemos hablar. – respondió ella haciendo valor.

Ron giró su mirada lenta pero intensamente hacia ella sin decir una palabra. Ginny no tenía idea de que decir pero sabía que debía comenzar y hacerlo con contundencia.

–Bien, supongo que tienes parte de razón y… n-no volveré a dormirme mientras… mientras tenemos sexo.

Ron la miró como si fuera a enfurecer y de pronto sonrió.

–Ginny, no me digas que volví en vano, porque en este momento…

–No, noo, espérate. Estamos hablando. Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo.

El chico respiró profundo y mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama sentado sobre la cama empezó con su lista de peticiones.

–Quiero que las cosas sean parejas Ginny. Lo de que no te duermas, ni siquiera lo voy a mencionar porque no te pienso dejar hacerlo. Vamos a ir a medias en todo, para hacer un bebé se necesitan dos y los dos vamos a tener que participar. Pero como yo ya te llevo mucha ventaja, voy a dejar que nos emparejemos con una sola noche. De todas en las que yo hice todo solo, tú lo harás sola nada más una vez.

–Cómo, no entiendo.

–Que vamos a ir parejos en todo. Yo, en tu embarazo, prometo no dormir cuando tú no duermas, y ayudarte en lo que necesites si te sientes mal. Estaré ahí contigo siempre, para lo que necesites. Pero tú también tienes que entrarle a lo que yo necesite.

–Sí, eso ya lo entendí. Lo que no entiendo es lo otro, lo de tu ventaja.

–Ah, pues eso. Yo creo que es justo que por una vez yo me dé el lujo de dormir mientras tú haces todo el _trabajito_. Pero no serán todas las que yo hice, es suficiente que con que lo hagas hoy.

A Ginny se le murió en la lengua un "_estás rematadamente loco_" porque sabía que lo estaba diciendo en serio y que ahora que lo había hecho volver no iba a tener opción. ¿Qué diantres le había pasado en tres días? Él se miraba tan seguro que sabía que no era una cuestión negociable. Deseaba decir algo pero no tenía palabras para responder a eso.

–Ron, no era mi intención si fue algo que… _no sé_… yo…

–Claro, me imagino. Pero, vengo algo cansado Ginny, así que si lo vas a hacer, de una vez…

La chica estaba en shock, él no se había ablandado con su disculpa. ¿De verdad hablaba en serio? Pero tenía que reconocer que ese Ron no era tan distinto al que conocía, recordando las palabras de George, era cierto que lo conocía y que seguía siendo el mismo. Ron enojado era más obstinado que todos juntos. No cambiaría de parecer ni aunque pasara una semana.

Por otro lado, a Ron le dolía seriamente ponerse así de rudo con ella. Pero también sabía que a Ginny no se le puede dar rienda suelta porque no tardaría mucho en tenerla sobre su cuello peor aún que su madre y Hermione juntas. Todas las mujeres de su vida estaban acostumbradas a que siempre era afable pero él debía demostrar que sabía marcar sus límites y aunque fuera doloroso, debía hacerle saber a su hermana que él también tenía sus condiciones para navegar en el mismo barco.

Entonces Ginny apagó todas las luces mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. Ron se recostó sobre la cama completamente, sin mover un dedo. Ella se sentó a su lado y se quedó un momento indecisa sobre lo qué hacer, hasta que finalmente posó la mano sobre su regazo.

La chica estaba sufriendo lo indecible, hurgó tímidamente entre sus ropas descubriéndolo. El chico no podía estar más relajado. La habitación había quedado en la oscuridad más intensa que habían tenido en las últimas semanas. Ginny lo quiso así. Pero aún así, la oscuridad no lograba mitigar un poco su indisposición.

Ron cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse también, a ambos les convenía olvidarse un poco de todo lo pasado. _De todo en general_. La chica empezó a estimularlo pero en realidad solo lo manoseaba sin intención alguna, como si no tuviera idea de lo que hacía. Tardó un rato en reconectar su cerebro y hacerlo con sentido, tenía la cabeza bloqueada.

Después de algunos momentos eternos logro ir obteniendo respuesta física del chico, pero ahora venía la parte pesada. Una vez erecto trató de estimularlo bastante para que no se dilatara demasiado en eyacular, pero la que se dilataba en decidirse a montar sobre él era ella.

Mientras se quitaba el pantalón del pijama junto con las pantaletas, Ron la escuchó moquear y la sentía tallarse la cara, tal vez estuviera llorando. Pero él no se movió. Un momento después la chica se armó de valor y se sentó sobre su regazo; y entonces empezaron los sollozos. Aún no estaban unidos pero la chica ya lloraba y le temblaban las manos. La pequeña pelirroja apoyaba las manos en su pecho casi dispuesta a penetrarse y se arrepentía cada vez con un nuevo gimoteo. Hasta que después de un rato, finalmente lo puso en su entrada y bajó torpemente.

–Aa-aay.

–Lubrícate tonta. – reprendió impaciente el chico notando que ella estaba demasiado alterada para pensar en su propia conveniencia.

–¿Qué hechizo es?

–_Ulligô Copulae_.

Ron dudaba seriamente en ayudarla, Ginny ya estaba sintiendo lo que él había sentido, pero no debía ayudarla, tenía que hacerlo sola. Así debía ser para bien de todos. Ella debía tener claro que la procreación de su bebé tendría que involucrarlos a ambos en todo.

Después de lubricarse adecuadamente se unieron apenas escasamente, ella no se atrevía a bajar demasiado todavía. Ron se mantenía completamente recostado con sus manos sobre la cama. Por un momento intentó dormir como lo había hecho ella, pero era imposible. No podía entender como las mujeres lograban hacer ciertas cosas.

Ginny se movía pobremente deteniéndose ligeramente en el vientre de Ron, pero no lograba darle un sentido a lo que hacía. Se movía un par de veces y se detenía para limpiarse la nariz o las lágrimas y un rato después otro poco… en fin. Así se mantuvieron un largo rato, pero Ron sentía que iba a perder erección en cualquier momento y todo habría sido en vano. Ella seguía poniendo _poco_ de su parte. Poco o simplemente insuficiente.

–Ginny si no coges ritmo, aquí nos vamos a amanecer… - le aconsejó Ron conscientemente.

Ella gimoteó.

Ron estuvo a punto de ceder y ayudarla, apenas había levantando una de sus manos del colchón cuando la chica tomó su consejo y puso mayor determinación en lo que hacía. Ella sabía que Ron tenía razón así que decidió dejar un poco atrás el drama y acabar de una vez. Aunque el cuerpo no seguía su mente. Sus acciones estaban lejos de su determinación, pero había mejorado.

Estuvo otro rato moviéndose sobre él pero hacerlo sola era tremendamente cansado, así, sin que él mueva sus piernas, sin que al menos la sostenga por la cintura, sin cambiar de posición… era una maratón. Estaba cansada y el chico no tenía traza de venirse pronto ni de guasa.

Ginny se detuvo un momento a respirar recargándose hasta los codos sobre su pecho. Lo sintió mover las manos, pero estas no llegaron a ella. Ron le estaba dando una lección y le dolía hacerlo pero lo haría hasta el final. Después de su respiro, ella continuó con mayor energía su cabalgata.

Ron por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados en concentración, la chica ya no gimoteaba y debía ponerse a tono para que valiera la pena. Ginny estaba poniendo de su parte y su manera de ayudarla era disponerse lo más posible a llegar, pero dado que el inicio había sido demasiado flojo ambos estaban a marchas forzadas.

La chica volvió a detenerse para dar un respiro.

–No pares, dale. – apuró el chico.

Ginny se recompuso de inmediato, tal vez estaba cerca.

–Sigue, sigue.

Bien, con instrucciones había motivación.

–¿Ya casi? – preguntó interesada.

–Más o menos, dale…

Ginny se sintió motivada, pero aunque había hecho lo que le había pedido Ron, él no se terminaba de correr y ella estaba cansada. La chica bajó la marcha unos momentos sin dejar de moverse.

–Más rápido, no pares. – solicitó Ron de nuevo.

La chica volvió a la carga obedientemente y unos instantes después lo sintió descargarse dentro de ella.

Luego de ese instante, respiró profundo y se quedó sentada sobre él unos momentos tratando de reponer fuerzas, se sentía incluso poco mareada. Al momento de correrse Ron le había agarrado una pantorrilla y su mano seguía ahí, él no pudo abstraerse como ella, evidentemente. Después se levantó suavemente y en esta ocasión fue ella quien se dirigió directo a la regadera.

Ahora comprendía algunas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Yeoshua, caramba, la historia ha empezado lenta pero Roma no se hizo en un día, había que sentar los antecedentes… xD Y ahora, qué sigue? se preguntarán... Pues falta mucho por suceder y lo sabrán en los próximos capis! =P Saludos a May, Chapiscruz Isla de Thera, the darkness princess, mariana-gif, Cora y manu moony,un beso y gracias por seguirme.**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

La noticia de que las diferencias entre los recién casados se habían disuelto corrió más rápido que una cascada. Claro está que Percy se había encargado de avisarle a su madre, y esta a su vez a todos los demás, que Ron estaría por La Hura aquel mismo día. Molly sentía que podía respirar de nuevo. Su confianza estaba otra vez con ellos, ella sabía que sus hijos eran buenos muchachos, es por ello que quiso llevarles un regalo a la mañana siguiente, después de _su reconciliación_, claro. No querría importunarlos…

Aquella mañana hacía un calor incendiario, Ginny se había quedado sobre las sabanas después de su ducha y Ron había tenido que vestirse él mismo porque Ginny ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de subirle los pantalones. ¡Mujeres!

Ron se despertó poco a poco y se levantó. Cuando la vio a ella se imaginó que estaba vencida de sueño y la dejó dormir, pero al sentir que él se levantaba ella también se despertó. Mientras Ron se daba un baño ella bajó a preparar desayuno para ambos, ahora que Ron estaba en casa hablaría con Luna para ver si podía ir a visitarla. Pero cuando empezaba a menear la sartén su madre tocó a la puerta.

–Hola hija, Buenos Días. ¿Llegó Ron anoche? –preguntó Molly al entrar y entregarle una cazuela bastante pesada.

–Sí, se está bañando. –respondió Ginny mientras husmeaba el contenido de la cazuela. –_Mmmh_…

–Ginny, por qué no te das una peinada, mira nada más que greñas.

–Me acabo de levantar. – se resintió la chica tratando de aplacarse la melena.

–Por Merlín niña, que no te vea tu marido en esas fachas…

Ginny rodó los ojos. –Ay mamá, _nunca me ha visto Ron en estas fachas_… - ironizó.

–¿Qué tal anoche? – preguntó interesada la madre.

–¿Qué tal de qué mamá? – respondió irritada la hija.

–¿Se reconciliaron? ¿Habrá bebé? Dime.

Pero la llegada de Ron la salvó de responder algo. Su madre se había lanzado a los brazos de Ron en cuanto lo vio, y él a los de su madre con cariño.

–¿Cómo estás hijo? Te traje desayuno.

–¿_Ah es sólo para él_? – preguntó la chica quien empezaba a encelarse fuertemente. Por lo visto en el pasado altercado ella había quedado como la loba que había atacado al cordero. Si supieran que le había salido caro el chistecito.

–No, claro que es para los dos. Pero siéntense, yo los atiendo.

Los hermanos se sentaron a la mesa e intercambiaron miradas cómplices. La actitud consentidora de su madre ahora podía ser disfrutada por ellos. Al menos por ese día.

Durante el transcurso del día Ginny pudo ir de visita a casa de Luna como lo había planeado. Fue una tarde sumamente divertida, la habían pasado planeando lo que podría ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luna, que estaba próxima. La pelirroja prefirió no contarle lo sucedido, la había encontrado muy entusiasmada con la idea de hacer un festejo y no consideró prudente decir nada más. Incluso, quedaron de ir de compras al día siguiente para la fiesta.

Ginny le había anticipado a Ron que se iría con Luna por lo que le advirtió que no fuera a comer, así que se vieron hasta la tarde a su regreso del Ministerio. Lo sucedido la noche anterior no volvió a comentarse entre ellos y se podría decir que regresaron a la normalidad. Pero a la normalidad antigua, a la de cuando eran sólo hermanos. Después de su disputa se había abierto una puerta que les permitía sobrellevar la situación sin sentir tantas presiones. Parecía como si la presión realmente se hubiera repartido.

Por la noche, Ron no se había acercado a ella y eso la tenía intranquila. Sus días fértiles habían comenzado y era idóneo hacerlo sin falta diariamente, pero no se atrevía a proponérselo y además, él había sido claro con ella, no quería masturbarse más, así que tendría que esperar a que le dieran los _ánimos_ o, provocarlos ella personalmente como el día anterior… Se decidió por esperar los _ánimos_.

Y de hecho no esperó mucho. Ron se revelaba como un amante para las madrugadas, lo que no podía caerle peor a Ginny. Serían con suerte las 3:30 de la madrugada, cuando al chico le llegaron los ánimos y ella estaba en el más profundo de los sueños.

–Ginny, despierta…

Ginny lo escucho entre sueños y también sintió como le sacaba los pantalones y se acomodaba bajo las sábanas. La chica entreabrió los ojos y lo vio acomodarse sobre ella entre sus piernas. _Nueva posición ¿Tan pronto?_ La chica todavía no terminaba de despertarse cuando fue lubricada y penetrada sin demasiada demora.

–Eyt, despierta. – seguía susurrando el chico mientras le sacudía la cara.

Si hubiera estado más despierta seguramente se habría molestado pero aún no acertaba ni a eso. Apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que no lo estaba soñando, y ahí lo tenía de nuevo sacudiéndole la cara y despertándola. Ya empezaba a comprender y estaba tratando de ver la manera de integrarse a la acción cuando el chico volvió a llamarla y a sacudirla.

–Ginny, despierta…

–YA ESTOY DESPIERTA, y si me vuelves a sacudir la cara te voy a aventar hasta al techo. – le respondió la chica varita en mano.

Ron no supo de dónde la había sacado con esa rapidez, pero sonrió, ahora no había duda que estaba despierta y en la acción. Se la quitó suavemente de la mano y la puso en la mesa de noche. Sabía que era impertinente, pero algo en sus sueños lo había hecho sentir dispuesto y al despertar estaba más tieso que un poste, eso debía aprovecharse.

–Lo siento, pero me desperté de pronto y…

–Sí, ya veo…

Efectivamente, lo podía sentir bastante más dispuesto y duro que en ocasiones anteriores cuando seguramente no se sentía con la libertad que tenía ahora. Ahora estaba sobre ella sosteniéndose en sus codos follándola con bastante comodidad. Después de unos momentos el chico arremolinó las ropas de cama a un lado y aumentó el ritmo un poco.

–Levántate un poco me estás cayendo encima. – pidió la chica amablemente.

–OK… mejor date la vuelta.

Ginny rodó los ojos y masculló algunas malas palabras en su mente, mientras se disponía… ahora iniciaba su cuota de cooperación. Se dio la vuelta quedando completamente recostada boca abajo, al menos la posición parecía más cómoda; hasta que Ron se sentó sobre sus muslos, claro… Le puso las manos superficialmente sobre la espalda y continuó la faena durante un buen rato en el que aceleraba ligeramente por momentos y otras lo hacía muy suavemente. Pero a pesar de la variedad y de la cooperación aún no se veía cerca el invitado de honor.

–Cuando me despertaste con esa prisa, pensé que estabas por correrte… -comentó Ginny a manera de sutil reproche.

–Yo también… hazte para acá, híncate. – le requirió el chico mientras la jalaba por la cintura.

La chica se encrespó. –¿Cada vez que te hable me vas a cambiar de pose?

–Jeje tal vez, es que no hallo mi sitio.

La chica lo siguió hasta dónde necesitaba y cómo necesitaba. Y él aprovechó la confianza que estaban recobrando, por eso le solicitaba y la movía con mayor libertad y seguridad. Ella por su parte también, después de la lección y de su acuerdo, le permitía y cooperaba, pero el tiempo seguía corriendo y ambos empezaban a cansarse.

–Ahora tú arriba. – sugirió Ron luego de otro rato.

Cambiaron de nuevo colocándose ella sobre él y ambos se esforzaron trabajando en equipo. Era grande la diferencia para Ginny ahora que él la sostenía por la cintura montada encima y la impulsaba con sus muslos, era mucho más cómodo. Pero a pesar de ello, tenían ya alrededor de una hora follando y la fatiga los estaba tumbando. Ginny ya sudaba como pocas veces y Ron ni se diga. Ella no quería hacer reproches pero no aguantaba más, el tiempo había pasado eterno, ambos estaban persistiendo y no había resultados.

–Oye… ¿Cómo vamos? Estoy cansada. – jadeó la chica deteniendo su ritmo.

–Yo también. Pero… _no sé_.

–Ya tenemos mucho rato…

–Si ya sé, pero… ¿quieres que lo dejemos?

–Pues no, pero…

Ron la sujetó y se giró sobre ella quedando entre sus piernas.

–Si quieres que acabe, acabo. Pero _¿aguantas?_

Ginny rodó los ojos y aceptó. –Aguanto. Pero no te pases.

–OK.

Entonces Ron la envolvió en sus abrazos estrechamente para sujetarla mientras él se dejaba ir como tranvía. No era rudo, sino más bien intenso. Era cosa de concentrarse y llegar. Luego de unos momentos se corrió y quedó tan relajado que continuó sobre ella abrazándola sin moverse por un rato.

Ginny también estaba rendida, ninguno de los dos podía decir palabra. Ella no tenía reproches, al final Ron había dado un sprint tremendo pero había sabido hacerlo sin lastimarla, y aunque él estaba recargado completamente sobre ella, lo dejó hasta que él simplemente se rodó suavemente a su lado. No volvieron a saber más del mundo hasta que ya amanecido les sonó la alarma y Ron se levantó a tropezones.

La chica recordaba lejanamente haber escuchado la alarma y oír a Ron por la casa, pero de eso ya hacía bastante. Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Apenas le quedaba tiempo para estar lista y pasar por Luna para irse de compras. Se movió para salir de la cama pero sintió que algo le ligaba la pierna derecha. Aún tenía su pantalón y las pantaletas enrolladas en la rodilla. "_Me urge comprarme un camisón_", pensó.

Después de un rato Ginny y Luna estaban aventurándose por calles muggles en busca de decoración y otras ideas para la fiesta de cumpleaños y claro está, no pudieron escapar de las tiendas de ropa para conseguirse lindos atuendos para la ocasión. La ropa muggle era rara pero atrayente.

En una de aquellas tiendas Ginny se enganchó buscando algún camisón para dormir mientras Luna observaba la ropa íntima en esa misma sección.

–Ya está, creo que me llevaré este. – dijo Ginny después de un rato, cargando una prenda corta, de algodón, bastante sencilla.

Luna lo miró imperturbable. –¿Por qué te urgía un camisón?

–Porque tener sexo con pantalón es incómodo. –respondió la pelirroja mientras miraba un hermoso sostén de encajes rosados.

–¿Has estado teniendo sexo con pantalón todo este tiempo?

–De hecho con la pijama entera.

–¿Y Ron qué opina?

–No sé y no me interesa. Pero no te preocupes, ya llevo un camisón jeje.

–Toma este. – La rubia le dio un negligé entallado que llegaba hasta el muslo y traía una diminuta tanga. Tenía transparencias en color negro con motivos rojos. Parecía ideal para una noche apasionada.

–Jajajaja no Lunita, gracias.

Luna la miró detenidamente de arriba abajo y busco en la raca la medida adecuada. No dijo nada más. Al llegar a la caja, la rubia seguía con él y lo pagó. Al salir de la tienda le dio la bolsa.

–Es mi regalo de bodas.

–¡Luna!

–Llévatelo, lo vas a necesitar.

Ginny se sintió comprometida y también conmovida por el gesto de Luna. Lo aceptó, con buen agrado pero pensaba que era un triste desperdicio, pues no creía que lo fuera a utilizar realmente.

Por la noche, antes de dormir Ron y Ginny estuvieron platicando sobre la fiesta de Luna así como viendo la posibilidad de asistir.

Desde el momento en que Ron había llegado a la casa, había visto a Ginny con su nuevo camisón, pero no había comentado nada. Más tarde, el chico sintiéndose apenado por su extenuante desempeño de la noche anterior, trató de compensarlo y consintió (por decisión propia) en volver a aquellas primeras noches cuando tenía que estimularse, para que ambos pudieran dormir con mayor descanso durante toda la noche.

Ginny se extrañó de sentir lo que estaba haciendo pero no le comentaría nada, se lo agradecía bastante. Unos momentos después, Ron le estrenó el camisón alzándolo y cuando le puso la mano en la cadera se hizo para atrás con un rápido gesto.

–¿Para qué te compras un camisón si te vas a dejar los calzones? – recriminó el chico mientras se los quitaba por completo y cogiendo vuelo los lanzaba lejos.

–Pues no sé, no se me ocurrió quitármelos.

–Serás bruta. – le dijo acomodándola cerca de él, pero ella trató de girarse. –No, no, así de cucharita.

–¿De cucharita? No que no te gustaba.

–Yo nunca dije eso.

–Ah.

Ron empezaba a sentir poco a poco más confianza, ella iba tolerando y aceptando mejor las cosas y él también estaba empezando a encontrar la manera de convivir con mayores libertades, pero aún así era difícil trasladar la relación de hermanos a la relación de pareja y no faltarían los tropezones.

Aquel encuentro fue breve como los primeros, pero Ron excedió la dosis de confianza cuando cerca de venirse, tratando de tomarla más estrechamente su mano fue a dar a uno de sus pechos. La chica se incomodó seriamente pero se controló y trató de pensar que había sido una confusión. Poco después Ron soltó su agarre y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que él lo rompió.

–¿Sabes? Una vez escuché a Dean hablando de ti con Seamus.

–¿Ah sí? – respondió ella sin interés.

–Sí. Le estaba diciendo que te había agarrado una chichi.

Ginny se quedó en silencio. No entendía hacia dónde iba ese comentario y no tenía ganas de discutir.

–Yo le iba a romper el hocico, pero en ese momento llegó Hermione y fuimos a otra parte.

–Mh. Buenas Noches. – espetó la pelirroja cortantemente.

–Esa noche ni dormí pendiente de que el muy cabrón no se fuera a hacer una chaqueta en tu honor.

Ginny entonces se hartó y bruscamente quitó la mano que seguía superficialmente sobre su camisón.

–No te lo digo para que te enojes.

–No estoy enojada. Pero me extraña que Hermione no me haya defendido. – dijo la chica buscando defensa.

–Es que no se lo dije. No quería que supiera que mi hermana de 15 se dejaba apretar las chichis por cualquier noviete.

–Pues no hubiera dicho nada porque de seguro a ella también se las apretó Krum. – Escupió Ginny fallando al tratar de contener su molestia.

–Buenas noches. – finalizó Ron de manera definitiva.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O sea, hay de confiancitas a confiancitas… Bueno, capitulo un poco saturado, han pasado tantas cosas… ¡y las que faltan!**

**Sorry por la tardanza, pero se atravesaron las fiestas y... mi cumple... asi que anduve media perdida xD Felices Fiestas a los Mexicanos y los latinos que tambien festejan por estas fechas. Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**.

Pasada aquella plática incomoda que había nacido básicamente como una tontería y estuvo a punto de terminar en un problema, ahora habría que pensar un poco más sus palabras.

A Ginny siempre le había molestado que Ron tuviera opiniones acerca de su vida sentimental o íntima, _las dijera o las pensara_. Si ella tuvo su primer beso antes, si tuvo novios antes de Harry, si no era virgen al casarse con él. ¡Qué diantres le importaba! Ella no cuestionaba qué experiencias había tenido antes… porque _experimentadito_ había llegado a su matrimonio. Y ella no lo juzgaba.

Durante esa semana, tuvieron muy pocos encuentros sexuales. Tal vez dos a duras penas. Ron había estado llegando tarde a casa y simplemente caía rendido sobre la cama. Se miraba particularmente ausente y desinteresado.

Ginny había escuchado por Percy y su madre que había mucho trabajo en el Ministerio. Estaban teniendo muchas redadas en diferentes partes y que se le veía deambular de un lado a otro por todo el Ministerio. A veces simplemente lo buscaban y no lo hallaban. Tal vez se daba sus escapadas para pensar.

Pero parecía que la urgencia de lograr un embarazo se le había pasado o le daba igual. Mientras por otro lado el estrés de Ginny crecía, los días pasaban y ella no le quería ser molesta pero sus mejores oportunidades se estaban pasando. Y ella no quería ser quien buscara los encuentros pero empezaba a preocuparse. Por eso y porque casi no paraba por la casa.

Aquella noche rompió su vergüenza y le sugirió estar juntos.

–Estoy cansado, la verdad no tengo ganas.

–¿Otra vez? Ron, hemos dejado pasar muchos días. No te portes así. Se nos va a ir otro mes en blanco y…

–¡Qué quieres que haga! _Nooo… no estoy inspirado_.

–Vale, yo hago la mitad de la chamba pero pon de tu parte.

–Yo siempre pongo _mi parte_. – afirmó el chico con disimulo.

–¡Aaaah ya sé! Espera, ahora vuelvo.

Ginny salió corriendo apresuradamente hacia el cajón y se metió inmediatamente después al baño. Ron rodó los ojos, a saber lo que se traía entre manos su hermana. Unos minutos más tarde la vio salir del baño ataviada nada menos que con el negligé regalo de bodas de Luna.

–_Anda la osa_… -masculló entre dientes el pelirrojo.

–¿Sirve?

Ginny estuvo segura de que si no lo sacaba en ese momento de nada le serviría jamás en el cajón y los hombres pueden ser fáciles de convencer…

–¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Es nuestro regalo de bodas por parte de Luna.

–_Tenía que ser Luna_.

–Qué tal, ¿Inspira algo?

–Pues… - dijo dubitativamente el chico. –No se me escurre la baba, pero no te ves mal.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, Harry se le habría aventado desde la tercera cuerda. Un momento después la chica tomó su varita y comenzó a retirar las luces para dejar la habitación a oscuras como era su costumbre.

–¡Pero no apagues la luz! Y entonces cómo voy a ver el traje ese…

La chica se quedó en blanco por un momento. Tenía lógica, pero… _¿la luz prendida?_ Nunca lo habían hecho así. El pudor la invadió con una oleada intensa. Levantó de nuevo su varita y comenzó a elevar las luces tenuemente dejando la habitación a media luz. Ron parpadeó lentamente.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, ahora parecía difícil comenzar. Perdió el valor. Le temblaban las manos y la idea de que Ron la estuviera viendo tocarlo la hacía sudar helado. Tragó saliva y empezó a descubrirlo, tarea en la que Ron participó pues ya notaba su turbación. A pesar de todo… era la primera vez que lo veía.

Ron también se sentía bastante incomodo, pero no era tan fuerte su pudor. Y además, sabía que no debía ser él quien se enrollara con remilgos.

Ginny empezó a estimularlo tratando de no poner la vista ni sobre sus manos, ni sobre él. Aunque en ocasiones era imposible no pasar la vista y mirar… se sentía incluso avergonzada. Ron optó por cerrar los ojos y disponerse.

–Sácame los pantalones. – pidió el chico para sentirse más cómodo, y además sentía que así igualaba un poco el hecho de que Ginny estuviera en paños menores.

Cuando ella lo desvistió, él se puso cómodo y recargándose en la almohada puso su mirada sobre ella. La chica respiró profundo y trató de relajarse.

–Si lo hicieras con la boca seria más efectivo. – comentó Ron con descuido.

–JÁ, ni lo sueñes.

–¿Qué? Lo digo en serio, es mejor para ti.

–_Oh qué considerado_. Y entonces tú te la pasarías de pelos, ¿no? Eso no es ser parejos _Ronnie_.

–Yo me vengo de todos modos mensa, es mejor para ti. Es más… _efectivo_.

–Pues no me da la gana ¿cómo ves? – contestó la chica recuperando su personalidad.

–Tu problema. Entonces síguele.

Luego de unos momentos, cuando él estuvo erecto completamente volvió a sentir aquella oleada de pudor. Se puso de pie al lado de la cama y lo miró escrupulosamente.

–Cierra los ojos.

– No seas ridícula.

–Por favor, solo un momentito.

A Ron aquello le parecía una mojigatería pero accedió mientras ella rápidamente se quitaba la tanga y se lubricaba, para después montar sobre él. Cuando él la sintió encima abrió los ojos y se enderezó hasta sentarse. Mientras ella se apoyaba en él, Ron se acomodó y se introdujo en ella profundamente.

–¡A-ay! _Ouchh_… - se quejó la chica pues se sintió ligeramente lastimada y subió restando profundidad.

–¿Ya?

Ella asintió mientras encontraba su acomodo, pero al moverse y quedar un poco más alto; su pecho, exaltado en aquella prenda, había quedado justo frente a la cara de Ron lo que le hizo hacerse un poco hacia atrás y recargarse en sus manos. Pero Ginny pensaba que él se había sentado justamente para sostenerla por lo que al empezar a moverse buscó acercarse a él para apoyarse y puso las manos en sus hombros. Ron se irritó y se volteó.

–¡No me pongas las chichis en la cara!

–_Oh perdón.._. Entonces acuéstate.

–No. A ver… - respondió pareciendo muy disgustado.

Entonces se acercó abrazándola y tratando de esquivar su pecho la atrajo más íntimamente hacia él hasta quedar sus cabezas casi a la misma altura. Pero conforme empezó a moverse, Ginny sin darse cuenta le iba enterrando las uñas en el hombro.

–_Ouch, no_. –se quejó la chica tratando de zafarse. –Me estás lastimando.

–¡Assh cómo chingas!

Ginny más que sentirse molesta se sintió ofendida por la actitud de Ron que no comprendía. Trató de alejarse y dejar las cosas así pero él no se lo permitió dándose cuenta de su error.

–Yo no tengo la culpa si te hicieron enojar. Ahora no me puedes echar la culpa de tu rabieta. Suéltame.

Ron levantó las manos en señal de tregua pero cuando ella se levantaba él la retuvo suavemente.

–Espérate. Vamos a terminar.

Ginny lo miró dudosa. Ron no solía ser así, tal vez venía estresado del trabajo y por eso no quería hacerlo. Para otra ocasión, si él se negaba en un principio, se pensaría dos veces el tratar de convencerlo.

–Lo siento. _Lo siento…_- cedió el chico.

–Como quieras Ron, si no quieres prefiero que…

–No, está bien.

Ron la condujo a caer sobre su espalda acostada sobre la cama mientras él la seguía quedando sobre ella y volvieron a unirse.

–¿Todo bien? – se aseguró el pelirrojo.

–Todo bien. – confirmó ella.

Una vez iniciado de nuevo su encuentro en esa posición, era difícil evadir sus rostros. Definitivamente no era fácil para Ginny tener encima a Ron y mirarlo, ver su cara mientras se movía dentro de ella, ver como poco a poco le subía el enrojecimiento a la cara y en el pecho a causa del meneo. Prefería no verlo aunque tampoco podía cerrar los ojos o Ron pensaría que estaba dormida y se pondría a despertarla. Pero hacia donde pusiera su mirada, luego volvía a él y verlo le incomodaba.

Para Ron tampoco estaba siendo sencillo. Aquella larga cabellera de oscuro anaranjado se extendía sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama y era imposible no verlo. La miraba fugazmente y desviaba la mirada. Tenía sus rodillas prácticamente metidas en las axilas. _Las de Ginny_… eran de Ginny las piernas abiertas frente a él y también la estrechez en la que se fundía. Ella tenía una expresión contenida cada que lo recibía, esa expresión nunca se la había visto.

Nunca en todos sus años de hermanos, se habían visto esas expresiones uno en el otro. Parecía curioso que tuvieran ya casi dos meses de casados y apenas estuvieran reconociéndose en esa forma. Definitivamente no era lo mismo hacerlo en su tradicional oscuridad a realmente mirarse mientras tenían ese tipo de intimidad.

Después de un rato el chico se hincó y ella le pegó las rodillas al pecho mientras bajaba una mano con el negligé para cubrirse, y con la otra trataba de cubrir y sujetar sus pechos. Ron sacudió la cabeza. Minutos más tarde la parte más sensible del acto llegó.

El orgasmo venía hacia Ron y cuando supo que iba a correrse por alguna causa se sintió extrañamente vulnerable. Ginny pudo advertir en su expresión que estaba al borde. El chico apretó los ojos y le dejó su semilla. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados un momento mientras le apretaba suavemente sus rodillas.

Unos minutos después, ya que ambos habían tomado su lugar en la cama y ella se había puesto su camisón, una gran curiosidad escapó de los labios de Ginny.

–Ron, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Mhm.

–_¿ …Te excitas?_

–¿¡Y cómo crees que me corro babosa!

Ginny se quedó pasmada, la forma de contestarle había sido definitivamente cabreada, y si a eso le agregamos que se giró dándole la espalda inmediatamente después, se diría que le quedó claro que no fue una buena pregunta. Era cierto que podía ser una pregunta estúpida, pero… era una curiosidad que había nacido de lo que acababa de suceder. Después de todo seguían en el mismo barco.

Ron por su parte, se había sentido explotar con esa pregunta. De entrada, no había sido una tarde fácil, al llegar tuvo que toparse con la presión de Ginny a tener sexo y además, ¿cierra con esa pregunta? Claro, como ella era una frígida que no era capaz de excitarse con él, él tenía que cargar en su conciencia que era el único que tenia orgasmos. Y que los tenía que tener por las buenas, o por las malas.

El mundo es definitivamente redondo y la vida rueda como una noria. Cuántas cosas habían sucedido entre ellos en dos meses de casados. Apenas hacia una semana que Ron había regresado de nuevo a La Hura y que su relación se iba reconstruyendo y ahora, unos días después, la supuesta confianza que habían logrado y que consideraban muy útil les estaba haciendo aruñones sobre la piel.

Ron había aprovechado su confianza no sólo para cambiar de posiciones sino que también aprendió a decir que no. Y Ginny la había aprovechado para dejarse de remilgos y ahora cuando él no le cumplía, la tenía preguntándole a qué horas. _Vaya lío_.

Los dos se sentían un tanto incómodos, pero no lo suficiente para tener un conflicto serio. Tenían que aprender a sobrellevar ese tipo de situaciones y a conocerse como pareja.

Al día siguiente, ambos se comportaron como si nada hubiera sucedido la noche anterior. Lo que sucedía en la cama, ahí se quedaba. Ella se levantó con él, se preparó para lavar alguna ropa y antes de que Ron se fuera, aprovechó para hacerle algunos recordatorios.

–Ron, antes de que te vayas, necesito que me des dinero para el regalo de Luna.

El chico abrió grandes ojos sorprendido.

–Tenemos que llevar regalo Ron, por Merlin. Hoy iré a comprarlo.

–Te lo voy a mandar en un rato con un mensajero del Ministerio.

–¿Un mensajero? No, mejor yo pasó al Ministerio más tarde.

–NO. No, no vayas.

–¿Por qué?

–Para qué te vas a dar la vuelta al Ministerio, no tiene caso. Yo lo traigo, voy de paso al banco y antes de entrar te lo dejo.

Ginny se le quedó mirando fijamente.

–Como quieras. Oye, le has estado dando dinero a mamá ¿verdad?

–George se está haciendo cargo de la casa.

–No importa. Ron… mamá aún no empieza a recibir la pensión de papá, tenemos que ayudarla. ¿Cómo es posible que…

–¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! George se está haciendo cargo de la casa.

–Pero debemos hacerlo, aunque sea poco, no podemos quedarnos al margen. Mamá nos necesita, ella siempre nos trae cosas.

–Charlie le dejó buen dinero y está recibiendo ayuda de Percy y de Bill, está bien. Y nosotros apenas nos estamos ajustando, tenemos la casa a medias aún. No me dejaron el sueldo de Harry por culpa de Sinclair, tengo una reclamación en trámite por eso. Espérate.

–¿Se lo explicaste a mamá? Tenemos que decirle por qué no la estamos ayudando… Le voy a dar de mis ahorros.

–¿PARA QUEÉ? Ginny, no lo necesita, tiene ayuda. Espérate a cuando lo necesite y nosotros estemos mejor.

–Ya, vete. En la noche hablamos. – terminó la chica poco convencida.

No lograron entenderse. Ron sentía que ahí iba de nuevo la escalada de Ginny para trepar sobre su cuello y Ginny creía que Ron era un insensible que dejaba a su madre a la buena de _los demás_, en el momento que más los necesitaba. Era vergonzoso que todos los hermanos colaboraran en La Madriguera, menos ellos.

Pero por la noche hablaron poco. Cuando Ron llegó a casa la encontró sola. Ginny estaba en La Madriguera con su madre, dándole, a nombre de ambos, una parte de los ahorros que había logrado con sus escasos sueldos como cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Cuando ella llegó Ron estaba prácticamente dormido, únicamente se organizaron para el día siguiente asistir a la fiesta de Luna. Ron tendría que regresar temprano del Ministerio para asistir a su primer evento social como matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: La vida es una rueda de la fortuna, a veces estamos arriba y a veces abajo… me pregunto a dónde los llevará la fiesta de Luna…**

**Mil gracias por sus felicitaciones de cumple. Y los regalos? xD No es cierto. Bueno, un beso a todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**X**.

Durante el día siguiente, las actividades se desarrollaron de manera normal. Ginny se sentía ligeramente nerviosa por asistir a aquella fiesta y Ron le preocupaba seriamente, él podía ser a veces muy inocente.

Por la tarde, Ginny se encargó de preparar un atuendo adecuado para él y por tener listo el estreno que ella había adquirido en una de las tiendas muggles.

Ron llegó a la hora convenida, directamente a darse un baño. Ginny no se detuvo a platicar con él pero al llegar lucia visiblemente descompuesto, desalineado. No había salido así de la casa. Pero ya no hubo tiempo para averiguar la causa, mientras él se daba un baño ella se vistió y dejó lista una poción para arreglar su cabello.

Su vestido era de cocktail en color negro, sujeto por un ajustado peto strapless drapeado. Para él, su mejor pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca con delgadas líneas negras impecablemente planchada por ella. Cuando el chico salió de la regadera, no gustó de su atuendo ni de que ella lo escogiera por él, pero no dijo nada porque reconoció que era lo mejor que tenía. Mientras él terminaba de vestirse ella entró a arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse.

Después de un rato estuvieron listos, Ron la miró ya arreglada y tampoco gustó de su atuendo. El strapless negro resaltaba demasiado las pecas que brillaban como cielo estrellado en sus hombros y pecho. Además no consideró adecuado su escote, jamás la había visto usar ropa descubierta. Pero no se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno pues quería llegar entero a la fiesta.

–Ya estoy lista.

–Bien, vámonos.

–No, espera. Quiero decirte algo. Es el cumpleaños de Luna y es probable que Hermione vaya… - Ron torció los ojos y se giró molesto. –_Escúchame_. No quiero que hagas estupideces. Van a estar ahí reporteros de _El Profeta_ y habrá mucha gente que le gusta el chisme. El papá de Luna es editor de una revista, ¿recuerdas? Fíjate muy bien lo que haces. Compórtate como debes. ¿Soy clara?

–No va a ir.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Sabe que iremos nosotros. No va a ir.

–No lo sabemos, por eso te lo estoy diciendo. ¿Entendiste?

–¡No me leas la cartilla, te pareces a mamá! Ya vámonos.

Unos minutos después estaban entrando a la recepción del festejo por el cumpleaños de Luna. Llegaron de la mano buscando a Luna y después de felicitarla y darle su regalo ella los llevó hasta una mesa que aún estaba vacía muy cerca de la pista de baile y puso una botella de vino de ciruelas rojas sobre la mesa.

El lugar estaba casi lleno y como bien había dicho Ginny estaba lleno de gente que trabajaba en el ramo editorial, algunos científicos excéntricos amigos de la madre difunta de Luna y algunos de sus amigos de Hogwarts a quienes saludaron con cariño como Neville, Dean y las hermanas Patil. Extrañamente Ron y Dean se saludaron con reservas.

El vino de ciruela era el favorito de Ginny, había vaciado su primer copa apenas en los saludos y aunque Ron estaba más acostumbrado a la cerveza o al firewhiskey, víctima de la ansiedad empezó a tomar el _vinito ese_ como agua de jamaica.

Algunas personas de las colinas cercanas, que al igual que la familia de Luna, eran vecinos de los Weasley, también se acercaron a ellos para hablar maravillas sobre su padre, a darles tardíamente el pésame y a desearles que el heredero llegara pronto.

Ginny se atragantaba con esos comentarios, odiaba que todo el mundo tuviera que saber que se acostaba con Ron, y lo peor… que les fuera tan natural y les desearan un lindo matrimonio.

Mientras sonreía agradeciendo los buenos deseos recibió de las manos de un mesero, una nueva botella.

La noche avanzaba y después de un rato el vino empezó a relajarlos. Luna pudo acercarse poco a ellos entre tantos invitados, pero ellos estuvieron conviviendo con diferentes personas dentro de la fiesta, aunque hubo un momento en el que ambos voltearon a verse con el mismo pensamiento: estaban hartos. Estaban cansados de recibir felicitaciones y comentarios sobre su bebe nonato.

–Vamos a bailar. – invitó el chico como la mejor manera de aislarse un poco de la gente. Ginny le tomó la mano y se internaron en la pista.

Había un considerable número de personas en la fiesta, y mientras estaban en la pista, Ginny recordó entonces a Hermione. Paseó su mirada minuciosamente buscándola. Ron parecía haber tenido razón, no fue. Lo lamentó, principalmente por Luna. Lo que les había sucedido a todos era complicado y ahora la pobre Hermione tenía que perderse la fiesta de una amiga cercana por esa situación. Le apenaba pero era lo mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa la cuarta botella los esperaba. Ron la descorchó y Ginny se llenó la copa. Se sentía sofocada, hacía calor. Ron por su parte resentía los efectos del vino en la mirada. Las luces destellaban más que nunca.

Más tarde, el padre de Luna se acercó a ellos para preguntarles cómo se sentían en la fiesta y a conversar con ellos sobre su querida Luna. Con él se terminaron la botella e iniciaron otra. Ginny estaba oficialmente borracha.

–Ron, acommppáñame al baño.

–¿Yo?

–Sssi, estoy poquito m-mareada.

–Mh.

Ron se puso en pie con valor y la cogió del brazo, pero él no estaba mucho mejor que su hermana. Bueno, al menos él podía caminar sin zigzaguear. A Ginny ya se le enredaban los tacones y tuvo que tomarla de la cintura para que no fuera notorio su estado. Mientras la esperaba tomó otra copa.

Al regresar a la mesa Ginny le sugirió a Ron empezar a despedirse, pero… la botella estaba casi a la mitad. _La última y nos vamos_…

Cuando llegaron con Luna para despedirse ambos estaban en alto grado etílico, pero siempre amables y sonrientes. Iban abrazados.

–Nos vamos Lunita, ha zzido una velada _liiiiiindísima_.

–Gracias Ginny, que bueno que les ha gustado. ¿Quieren irse por red floo? Pasen a la casa.

–No, no. Estamos ddetrás de la _golina_… - respondió Ron muy seguro de sí mismo. Luna se miraba mortificada.

–Es más segura la red floo chicos. Vamos.

–No le hagas caso a Ron jajajaja. Lunita, no tenemos chimenea en la casa jajaja. No te preocuppes. – terminó la chica con un beso a su amiga, dejando a la rubia sin palabras.

Una vez afuera, los hermanos se sostuvieron uno en el otro y abrazándose fuerte unieron sus varitas y se desaparecieron. Gracias a Merlin, se aparecieron con salvedad en los terrenos de su casa.

La llegada del sol no los despertó al día siguiente, fueron en realidad algunos ruidos extraños y curiosamente voces conocidas que llegaban desde la profundidad de sus sueños.

–¡Mamá tengo hambre!

–Espérate, están dormidos… _y no sabemos si están vestidos_.

El reconocimiento de la voz de su madre hizo a Ginny salir de su pesado sueño de golpe. Abrió los ojos y se sentó al mismo tiempo lo que provocó que le atacara un dolor de cabeza como si hubiera recibido un sartenazo. Estaba desnuda y entrepiernada con un Ron completamente desnudo en la sala de la Madriguera. Él estaba abriendo los ojos también.

–A mi no me interesa qué tan buena estuvo su noche. Yo tengo hambre y quiero bajar. ¿Ya viste la hora mamá?

–Está bien, yo te haré un desayuno y lo subo. No bajes.

Entonces empezaron a escucharse los pasos de su madre por la escalera poniendo a la chica cargada de adrenalina.

–¡Noooo! – gritó la recién despierta. –Un minuto mamá.

El cuerpo desnudo de Ginny le pasó enteramente a Ron por enfrente, quien apenas empezaba a temerse lo sucedido. La vio tomar su vestido de entre la ropa desperdigada en el piso, ponérselo a jalones, dar dos vueltas desesperadas alrededor de la sala sin resultados y salir de ahí más rápido que un tornado.

Cuando su madre bajó Ron ya se subía los pantalones.

–Hola hijo… ¿Y Ginny? – preguntó Molly sorprendida.

Ron únicamente respondió con una seña que mostraba el camino de salida y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.

–Ooh, yo tengo una poción estupenda para estos menesteres. Ven que te serviré un poco.

Molly se miraba muy contenta, se podría decir que desbordaba complacencia. La cabeza de Ron daba vueltas literal y metafóricamente por la noche anterior. Al acercarse el chico hacía su madre por el remedio, pudo encontrar lo que Ginny en su desesperación no había podido. Sus pantaletas estaban hechas un nudo cerca del la pata del sofá, los metió en su bolsillo con discreción. George finalmente se decidió a bajar una vez que lo comprometedor parecía haber pasado.

–Ya, ya… ahora te hago tu desayuno. – se apresuró su madre al ver al gemelo, mientras Ron tomaba la poción. –Bueno, les haré a los dos un desayuno que se rechuparán…

–No, no mamá. No te preocupes. A Ron le hace falta una cerveza bien helada. Desayunaremos fuera, ¿verdad?

Ron no lo pensó dos veces. Si las cosas eran como se imaginaba, prefería irse por ahí con George y tomar una cerveza que ver la cara de amplia satisfacción de su madre.

Fueron a dar a la mesa más arrinconada del Caldero Chorreante. Mientras Ron se pegaba a la cerveza recién servida George lo miraba con cierta picardía. El chico no pudo sostener su mirada. Tal vez debió seguir el ejemplo de Ginny. O… tal vez pudiera sacar algún provecho.

–Ya, si vas a decir algo, empieza. – enfrentó el menor de los Weasley.

–¿Qué tal la fiesta? – sonrió maliciosamente el gemelo, tratando de ser discreto en sus palabras, aunque sus expresiones faciales delataban abiertamente sus pensamientos.

–¡Pinche vino de mierda! – espetó el chico hastiado.

–Jajajaja, ¿Te emborrachaste? ¿Con vino? Jajajaja.

–Es que ni sabía fuerte, ni nada. Ni cuenta me di que se me había subido.

–Ron por Dios… ¿¡cómo se pudieron equivocar de casa?

–Sabes qué. No me acuerdo de nada.

–¿QUEÉ? Jajajajajajaja.

–Te lo juro George. Lo último que recuerdo es que… que fui con Ginny al baño.

–Ah, con razón ya venían ambientados… - soltó con sofoco el chico.

–No, no. N-no. No sé qué pasó.

El gemelo sonrió y bajó su cabeza mirando los nudos en la madera de la mesa.

–¿Q-qué pasó? – preguntó temerosamente Ron.

–Pues qué va a ser. Que se equivocaron de casa y se han dado una cogida monumental como si estuvieran solos.

Un escozor le recorrió el cuerpo al chico y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Lo temía, pero lo sabía.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¡Depravado! ¿Nos espiaste?

–Jajaja claro que no. Por su culpa necesitaré años de terapia jajaja. No necesitaba espiarlos. Además, mamá ni me dejó. Ella se puso afuera de mi cuarto a vigilar que yo no bajara.

–¿Mamá también nos oyó? P-pero, no puede ser. ¿Qué tanto se oía?

–_Lo suficiente, digamos_. Mira, la Madriguera de noche ya sabes que es puro silencio. Yo los oí desde que entraron en la casa porque se me hizo raro. Quién iba a entrar a esa hora, y luego…

Ron lo escuchaba tratando de reconstruir sus escasos recuerdos y la realidad que él conocía. ¡Pero si él y Ginny eran la pareja menos ruidosa del mundo en el sexo! ¿Qué podía ser lo que se había escuchado hasta la habitación de George? _¿Cogida monumental?_ No entendía.

–¿Qué? Sigue.

–¿Quieres detalles? – preguntó George extrañado y enarcando una ceja.

Ron lo pensó un momento. –Sí.

–¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? – se sorprendió el gemelo.

–Es lo que quiero saber. ¿Qué oíste?

–Pues poco después de entrar se empezaron a besar y eso…

–¿!A besar! – se extrañó Ron. Él y Ginny jamás se habían besado. Hacía años que ni siquiera lo hacían en la mejilla.

–Pues se oían chasquidos, yo no sé. Y… ella también estaba súper tomada; y pues ya sabes _ruiditos_… luego te pusiste a _suspirar_ como quinceañera….

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos.

–_Sin comentarios_. Y luego que el sofá no les ayudaba, era un traqueteo que para qué te digo… Creo que no me volveré a sentar en él jamás. –George trataba de ser ligero y bromista con su hermano, pero la expresión de Ron no era muy divertida. – Ron, echaron un polvo, normal. Y lo disfrutaron que daba envidia.

El chico se quedó meditando. El alcohol puede hacer lo que le contaba George sin duda, y después de todo, qué más daba. Lo pasado, pasado estaba y no había nada más que hacer al respecto. Ron tenía la idea de que si hurgaba en su memoria podría recordar. Él supo desde el principio lo que había sucedido pero en ese momento era imposible recordarlo.

–¿Ella también? – preguntó Ron con morbo.

–_Oh sí_. Sip. Los dos. Ya sabes, como son esas cosas.

La poción proporcionada por su madre y la cerveza invitada por George había sido muy benéfica para Ron. Pero la plática de sobremesa lo había dejado prácticamente atarantado. Ahora, tendría que volver a casa y ver a Ginny. ¿Cuál sería su reacción ante las locuras de la noche anterior? El pensamiento lo hizo pasar saliva con pesadez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Rebasaron sus límites y ni cuenta se dieron. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Ginny? ¿Qué es lo que realmente tienen estos chicos en la cabeza y en el corazón? Lo sabrán pronto… =P **

**Bueno no tanto jajajaja, Voy en el capi 12 y la verdadera trama todavía no empieza… jajaja **


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

Pasado el mediodía Ron entró en La Hura casi a hurtadillas. Si Ginny no recordaba lo sucedido, seguramente al menos lo intuía como él, y mucho se temía que no le parecería divertido. Subió las escaleras dispuesto a enfrentar aquella platica que seguro no había modo de esquivar. Lo que no se espero fue lo que observó.

_¡Waaaaaacckkk!_

Ginny abrazaba con vehemencia al escusado. Estaba con su nuevo camisón; el cabello, aún mojado por una ducha, atado en una larga coleta y la cara prácticamente verde.

–¿Qué tienes?

La chica levantó la cara con los ojos entrecerrados y no respondió. Ron se acercó a ella con preocupación, estaba pálida.

–¿No te has tomado nada? - Ella negó con la cabeza. –¿Tampoco has comido?

–_Cereal_… - dijo la chica apuntando al fondo del escusado.

–Mamá me dio una poción muy buena, pero necesitas algo que te asiente el estómago.

La chica lo miró suplicante.

–Sí, ya voy. Y te traeré fruta.

Debió suponerlo, Ginny se había emborrachado prácticamente más que él y por lo visto su resaca era mucho peor que la suya. Cuando volvió a la recámara con la poción y un plato de fruta Ginny seguía sentada al lado del escusado.

–¿Por qué sigues ahí?

–Volví a vomitar. Tengo asco.

–¿Y por qué tanto? ¿No estarás embarazada? – preguntó Ron pensándolo de pronto. Estaba casi ilusionado.

–¡Cállate! ¿Tú no te sientes mal?

–_Algo_. Sed y eso… pero bien. La poción de mamá es buena.

–¿Ahí estuviste toda la mañana? – preguntó la chica de reojo.

–No, fui a desayunar por ahí.

–Mh.

Después de beber la poción y comer un poco ambos se echaron a la cama a reposar su ilustre cruda. Mientras Ginny descansaba en un sueño tan profundo que parecía imposible de romper, luego de unas horas Ron se despertó y se quedó en la cama cavilando. Pensaba en tantas cosas. Muchas de ellas relacionadas con la noche anterior. Tenía dudas, curiosidades, temores, heridas… mil cosas que no sabía cómo sacar.

Cerca de la noche ambos se desperezaron un rato y tomaron una cena ligera. Ginny se encargó de levantar la cama de nuevo para dormir en ella. Cuando Ron la vio hacerlo le vino a la mente la idea de desahogar algunas inquietudes que le habían nacido de la noche anterior. Así que una vez en la cama cuando volvieron a acostarse para disponerse a dormir, Ron se le acercó más que de costumbre. Ginny se giró extrañada, pero Ron, aprovechando el escudo de la oscuridad, descaradamente le jaló el calzón.

–¡Ey! Nooo, hoy no.

–¿Por qué no?

–Ay Ron, me sentí fatal todo el día.

–Pero te sientes mejor.

–_Es__que_… es que no tengo ganas.

–Bueno. Luego eres tú la que se queja, y que _se __va __a __ir __otro __mes __en __blanco_ y no sé que más…

Claro, no podía faltar una alusión sutil a que él había cedido ya en una ocasión sin tener ganas pues ella lo había hostigado. Ni hablar, le tocaba a ella. La chica se mostró vencida.

–_Yo __hago __la __mitad __de __la __chamba __pero __pon __de __tu __parte_… - la imitó su hermano son sorna.

La chica se giró aventándose completamente bocabajo sobre la cama. Unos minutos después Ron la cabalgaba con las manos en su cintura. Ella estaba completamente suelta a merced de él, tal vez estaba a punto de dormirse. Ron no lo iba a permitir. Faltaba por comprobar algunas cosas. La volteó y jalándola de un brazo la sentó y se acercó a su cara. Cuando ella sintió aquél pene húmedo pasear por su cara se sobresaltó.

–¿Qué… ¡Noo!

–Chúpamela.

–_Noooo_, ¿Qué te pasa?

–Ayer lo hiciste, ¿por qué hoy no?...

–No, no, no, no. ¡No! No sé de qué me hablas, yo no me acuerdo de nada de anoche.

–¿Noo?

–¡No!

Entonces la chica rápidamente se giró volviendo a colocarse bocabajo prácticamente asustada. Era cierto, ella no se acordaba de nada aunque la afirmación de Ron no la tomó por sorpresa en absoluto. Ya sabía ella que habían tenido sexo y que el vino de ciruelas le subía el termostato. Seguramente había hecho eso, y Dios sabe cuántas cosas más. Pero no lo haría sobria.

El primer resultado de las curiosidades de Ron no le había dado una buena respuesta. Aunque una cosa estaba clara, recordara o no, no estaba en sus planes repetir lo que sea que haya pasado. Ahora, sólo una más… una espinita que traía clavada desde hacía poco y se quería sacar.

Una vez recostada de nuevo su hermano la jaló de la cadera levantándola hasta quedar sostenida en manos y rodillas. Ginny estaba todavía confundida, preocupada pensando que Ron recordaba lo sucedido y esperaba que se repitiera.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que el chico volvió a la carga y la atrajo hacia su pecho quedando juntos, ambos hincados. Ron sabía que esa parte sería difícil y que si Ginny tenía la varita cerca, tal vez le fuera mal. Suavemente fue deteniendo en su cintura el camisón que había ido subiendo cautelosamente y después de un poco de distracción, bajó su mano directamente a estimularla.

Ella inmediatamente trató de zafarse pero el chico la tenía sujeta con ambas manos.

–Noo, nooooo…

–Tranquila.

–No, no quiero… No… no… _¿Por __qué __lo __haces?_ Suéltame… Ron, me estás violando…

El chico la liberó de inmediato. –N-no, no te estoy violando.

La chica trasteó la mesa de noche en busca de su varita pero no pudo hallarla y Ron se abalanzó sobre ella antes de que pudiera encontrarla. Ella huyó rápidamente sin protección.

–¿ Y ahora qué demonios te pasa? – recriminó la chica temblorosa.

–No te estaba violando. – Aquella afirmación parecía haberle afectado al chico.

–¡Claro que sí! ¿Que no sabes que cuando una mujer dice que "no" a algo tienes que dejar de hacerlo?

–Es que _ayer_ te gustaba… y quería que te corrieras de nuevo. – Ya está, había soltado el anzuelo. No tenía idea de si era cierto o no, pero si ella había estado dispuesta como le había dicho George seguramente que había pasado, él era un amante que sabía corresponder.

–¡Ya te dije que yo no recuerdo nada de eso! Y yo _no __me __quiero __correr_.

–Y ¿por qué? Ya vi que no eres frígida y que si te puedes correr. ¿POR QUÉ HE DE SER YO EL ÚNICO QUE SE CORRA EN ESTA PUTA CAMA?

–Por mí no te preocupes. Los orgasmos importantes aquí, son los tuyos. – Terminó la chica para luego salir de la habitación con un portazo.

Ginny amaneció hecha un ovillo en el único sofá de su pequeña sala. Cuando abrió los ojos Ron la miraba con un vaso de leche en la mano. Cruzaron sus miradas en silencio. No volvieron a tocar el tema.

Aquel domingo, después del desayuno, recibieron la visita de Luna, quien preocupada por el estado inconveniente en el que habían partido de su casa, se había quedado con preocupación y decidió darse una vuelta por su casa.

Cuando Ginny la vio, se sintió apenada. Después de todo lo dicho por Ron, se temía haber hecho algún desfiguro en la fiesta. Aunque Luna la tranquilizó, la rubia no tenía idea de que lo que había sucedido al llegar. Y una vez que Ron se despidió y las dejó solas, Ginny le platicó a Luna que su borrachera había sido tan fuerte que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido pero que habían amanecido, desnudos, cansados y en otra casa.

–Genial. –dijo Luna con entusiasmo.

Debió suponer que a Luna el hecho de que tuvieran sexo sin complejos le parecería genial.

–No, no es genial Luna. Y además, para colmo, ¿sabes lo que hizo ayer? _M-me __tocó_. ¡Con toda la intención! Me buscó el clítoris, así sin más, y me lo empezó a sobar. Me puse furiosa y me salió con que: _Por __qué __iba __a __ser __sólo __él __quien __tuviera __orgasmos, __y __que __ya __sabía __que __yo _no era frígida _porque __había __tenido __uno __el __día __de __tu __fiesta_. ¡Tú crees! Yo no sé de dónde sacó que yo era frígida. Idiota.

–No he entendido casi nada de lo que has dicho. Y es porque estás diciendo muchos disparates.

Pero la pelirroja estaba harta. Harta de la situación, harta de que todo el mundo les deseara un feliz matrimonio _cogelon_, harta de que el mundo pensara que estaba loca. Harta de que Luna pensara que decía y hacía disparates. ¿Estaba realmente mal?

Ginny lo enfrentó. –¿Por qué?

– Dime tú. ¿Por qué esta mal que te toque? ¿Por qué no han de _hacer __el __amor_, en vez de sólo follarse? ¿Qué elementos le has dado a Ron para no creer que eres frígida? ¡Lo eres! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que vas a vivir así? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando te embaraces y tengas el bebé? ¿No volverás a tener sexo jamás con Ron ni con nadie? ¿Y él, no lo tendrá jamás tampoco? Disculpa si son muchas dudas.

Ginny escuchó el aluvión de preguntas de Luna con los ojos bien abiertos y la verdad era que no tenía respuestas, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar dándose cuenta de lo perdida que se sentía y de su total falta de conciencia ante la magnitud del rollo en que estaba metida. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aún había un sinfín de cosas que ni siquiera había pensado.

La chica se cubrió la cara con los ojos húmedos.

–Ginny, estás portándote como si no supieras de qué se trata la vida. Cómo si no supieras que te quedan muchos años con él. Estoy segura de que Ron es un buen amante, recuerda que tú lo escogiste de entre todos tus hermanos, y fue por algo.

–Oh bueno, no fue porque lo imaginara en la cama. Pensé que sería más fácil convivir con él. Cuando nos casamos no sabía que debíamos tener un bebé, ni que tendríamos sexo.

–Pero eso ya es pasado, ahora lo tienen y lo seguirán teniendo por buen tiempo. Me parece algo bueno por parte de Ron que no quiera ser el único en tener orgasmos, tiene razón. Seguramente el tampoco se siente satisfecho. ¡Él creía que eras frígida, imagínate! ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

–¡Es que cada día las cosas crecen y crecen en vez de reducirse! La idea al principio era que sólo para eyacular me penetrara, luego ya era con un poco de folleo, luego que en la noche no se inspira, luego que el niño quiere más posiciones porque se cansa, luego no sé qué… ¡Ya hasta me estrené el negligé que me regalaste! ¿Y ahora más? No, _no__quierooo_. No quiero hacer tantas cosas con él. ¡Tengo miedo!

–¿Qué cosas no quieres hacer con él? ¿A qué le tienes miedo exactamente?

–No quiero… Hacer El Amor, así con todas sus letras. No sé… ni siquiera se me antoja besarlo en la boca…. Y, tengo miedo… miedo de que si disfruto con Ron esté pensando en Harry.

–Piensa en Harry, no importa. Cuando pienses en Harry, estarás pensando en Ron forzosamente porque no dejarás de notar las diferencias. Porque no creo que sean muy parecidos, ¿o sí?

–No, muy diferentes.

–Vamos a ver. ¿Es malo Ron en la cama? Piensa sólo en él, de la manera más objetiva que puedas y sin remilgos.

–No, me parece que no.

–¿Crees que podrías disfrutar con él?

–Pues según él si lo hice. –Luna le enarcó una ceja reclamando la respuesta. –Sí, OK, si.

–Dime una cosa que no te guste que haga y otra que pudieras disfrutar de él en la cama.

–Ooh Luna, esto es peor que los exámenes de Pociones. – se quedó pensando unos minutos y comentó. –Ah ya sé, odio que le guste hacerlo de madrugada o por la mañana cuando yo ya quiero ponerme a hacer otras cosas. Y _que __me __guste_… parece cariñoso, como tierno. Siempre y cuando no esté enojado, pero si… es amoroso.

–Perfecto, ¡esa es una cualidad hermosa! Y derivado de ahí seguramente será esmerado, protector, complaciente… Uuuf, te has llevado el premio gordo.

Ginny sonrió.

–Piénsalo Ginny. Sólo piénsalo.

–Gracias Luna. Por preocuparte y venir hasta acá, por escucharme… y por aclarar una parte de mi mundo. Me has dado una sacudida.

Ginny no se hubiera esperado tener una plática tan esclarecedora con Luna, pero la verdad es que la había hecho pensar en cosas que ni siquiera había pensado. De cualquier manera, las cosas no iban a cambiar de golpe pero tenía más cosas en qué pensar.

Ron por su parte, aprovechó la visita de Luna, para ir a ver a su ahijada Victorie que hacía ya mucho que no visitaba, y claro, a su hermano también. Después de un rato de convivir con la familia, Ron y Bill se alejaron caminando por la orilla de la playa y se detuvieron en la arena. Cuando se quedaron en silencio, supo que había ido a su casa porque necesitaba a su padre, y buscaba en Bill los consejos que ya no podía recibir.

–¿Qué tal las cosas con Ginny? ¿No más peleas? – Bill sabía que a Ron le sucedía algo.

–_Pff_… -Ron sacudió la cabeza. Quería decir tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo ninguna. Bill seguía siendo hermano de ambos.

–¿Sabes? Trato de imaginarlo, y no puedo.- rió Bill.

–Es una esposa terrible. – rió también Ron. –Damos un paso para adelante y dos para atrás… - susurró cambiando completamente la expresión de su cara por una de profunda reflexión.

Bill los conocía bien, sabía las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno. Podía ver en su mirada cómo llevaba una pesada carga sobre los hombros.

–El bebé no va a llegar si no se relajan. Siento que están muy estresados con eso. Sé que Ginny pudiera ser _algo_ dominante…

–¡Pff! Trata de casarte con mamá. – escupió el menor sin represión.

–Jajaja, te lo creo. Pero puedes contenerla. En la cama las cosas se emparejan y se pueden arreglar. –Ron movió la cabeza lentamente y perdió su mirada. –El problema que tuvieron fue por sexo ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué siento que tú eres el problema? Te siento lleno de culpas…

Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas. Bill se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Ron cuando logres quitarte esas culpas, vas a poder entenderte con Ginny. Mientras no lo hagas, ella te va a hacer girar en la ruleta de sus propias culpas.

–Odio acostarme con Ginny. Odio cuando logro _sentirla_… y que además se quedé impávida mientras me estoy viniendo como pendejo. – soltó finalmente tallándose los ojos como un niño.

–_Deja __de __pensar __en __Hermione_…

Los hermanos encontraron sus miradas y a Ron le escaparon dos gruesas gotas.

–Quieres sentir a Hermione en Ginny y te equivocas. Y cuando empiezas a disfrutar a Ginny sientes que traicionas a Hermione…

Las lágrimas de Ron se volvieron copiosas.

–_Las __estoy __traicionando __a __las __dos_.

–Ginny es tu esposa. No dejes que los escrúpulos te ganen. Busca atributos en Ginny que te hagan sentir hombre con ella. Algo debe de tener.

–Sí, y otra vez yo haciendo el esfuerzo ¿y después qué? Si a ella el sexo conmigo le vale. ¿Sabes por qué nos peleamos? Porque se dormía. ¡_Dormida_! A propósito.

Bill se quedó sin palabras. No hallaba cómo confortar a su hermano ante esa situación.

– Ella también está madurando. Encontraremos la manera, ya lo verás.

Al atardecer Ron regresó a su casa, con Ginny; bastante más desahogado, aunque en la misma situación. Las cosas subían y bajaban mientras ellos se mantenían en el mismo lugar, la clave sería aprender a vivir con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno chicas, se han aclarado un poco causas y razones de estos pobre chicos. Pero... tendrán que aprender a salvar esos obstaculos si quieren seguir con la vida que tienen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**XII.**

Aquella misma noche cuando Ron volvió a casa con Ginny se llevó la sorpresa de que tenían visita. Estaba en casa nada menos que el Delegado Porter.

Apenas entrar el estómago se le contrajo y sintió el disgusto subir por su pecho. El hombre literalmente invadía el espacio personal de Ginny, quien en cuanto lo vio, le lanzó una mirada de "_Bendito __el __cielo __que __llegas_" y se había acercado a él saludándolo de beso en la mejilla, y se quedó a su lado. Domingo por la noche… ¿Qué diantres hacía ahí ese tipo? Ron notó en el Delegado una mirada que no le gustó nada.

–Le comentaba al Delegado que este mes tampoco hubo buenas noticias y que esperamos el próximo mes ya estar _esperando_. – informó Ginny con una tiesa sonrisa falsa.

–_Err_, si, es una pena. Bien, me estaré dando mis vueltas por aquí. – terminó el Delegado acercándose a la salida.

–Lo que necesite Delegado, puede encontrarme en el Ministerio. – sugirió Ron a ver si captaba la indirecta.

–_Claro, __claro_. Seguimos en contacto. – dijo despidiéndose y se marchó.

A Ron no le había gustado nada lo que había percibido, se sentía muy molesto y quería saberlo todo en ese momento. Independientemente de lo que sucediera entre él y Ginny, era su hermana y su esposa y _pobre_ del que tuviera la osadía de cachondearse con ella.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacía aquí el imbécil ese?

–Vino a ver si…

–¡Si, eso ya lo sé! Pero por qué ahorita y en domingo. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo cuando llegué?

Ginny pasó saliva. Tampoco quería alarmar a Ron, finalmente el hombre ya se había ido.

–P-pues eso.

–Estabas asustada cuando llegué. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿y por qué chingados abres la puerta en esas trazas?

Demasiado tarde, Ron ya estaba enojado y además iba a salir raspada por abrir la puerta en camisón. La chica respiró profundo.

–No sabía que era él, pensé que era George. Y estaba nerviosa porque se me hizo raro que estuviera aquí a esta hora y me sentí incómoda, eso es todo.

Ron no le creyó mucho pero hizo nota mental de estar muy al pendiente del tipo ese.

–¿Por qué le dijiste que no _hubo_ noticias? ¿Ya te bajó?

–No. Pero, no estoy embarazada y en cualquier momento me llegará.

–¿Y cómo sabes eso? A lo mejor si estás embarazada.

–No creo, pero si estuviera pues le avisamos y ya.

Pero las mujeres conocemos bien nuestro cuerpo, Ginny ya tenía síntomas de cólicos y no se equivocaba, esa misma madrugada tuvo que visitar el baño. Por lo que el receso no les pudo llegar en mejor momento. Después de la tensión… la calma.

Lo que Ginny tampoco podía dejar de lado, era lo que realmente había sucedido con el Delegado Porter. Decir que le había provocado desconfianza era poco. El tipo le había sugerido sin discreción que pensaba que Ron _no __le __cumplía_ _correctamente_ y se había insinuado con descaro. Esperaba que ese hombre hubiera notado la molestia de Ron y tomara su consejo haciendo las próximas visitas en su oficina del Ministerio.

Durante aquella semana su relación se mantuvo en calma. Aunque la preocupación de Ginny por Ron crecía poco a poco. Esa semana Ron estuvo llegando tarde de nuevo y con ese aspecto cansado y descuidado que le había visto el día de la fiesta de Luna. Sin embargo no quería agobiarlo o que se sintiera hostigado con preguntas, sabía que Ron de pronto se hartaba y era de cuidado. Era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

Para el siguiente fin de semana, su madre citó a todos sus hijos en La Madriguera para hablar con ellos de algo en particular sin decir el motivo, aunque todos se sospechaban la causa. El primer cumpleaños con su padre ausente sería en la próxima semana y seguramente su madre había pensado en celebrarlo de alguna manera especial con la participación de todos ellos, y no se equivocaban.

Aquél día los reunió a todos en la sala y les recordó que el próximo viernes su padre estaría cumpliendo 54 años de su nacimiento y que sería el primero para todos ellos _sin __él_. Entonces les dijo que ella tenía planeado que fueran a uno de los lugares predilectos de su padre para pasar el fin de semana, un lugar en donde su padre había sido feliz en muchas ocasiones. Era un bosque muy bonito atravesado por un río al que iban cuando todos ellos eran pequeños. Y que para hacerle honor a los gustos de su padre, lo harían todo a usanza muggle, ya que era uno de los grandes retos que él hubiera querido realizar antes de morir. Una acampada _a __la __muggle_.

A los chicos les pareció algo extraño aunque sería lindo e interesante. Sin embargo, varios de ellos tenían el inconveniente de que trabajarían el viernes, justo el día que pensaban salir, y sería complicado. Pero Molly había pensado en todo y ya había hablado con Kingsley para poder partir el viernes a esa excursión sin pendientes. El día estaba dado. Bill sería el único que tendría que averiguársela con los goblins, pero según sus cuentas ellos le debían un día libre.

El plan fue tomando forma con los comentarios de todos, se repartirían los gastos de la comida y los trabajos, sin embargo la idea de hacerlo todo de manera muggle los estresaba un poco, nadie tenía idea de cómo hacían los muggles para sobrevivir sin varitas. Pero eso lo tendrían que averiguar sobre la marcha, Molly únicamente permitió usar la tienda de campaña mágica, dado que en las muggles, aparte de necesitar varias, estarían seriamente incómodos.

Después de escuchar los planes de su madre y que el plan quedara asentado, los chicos, principalmente los que trabajan, se llevaban la responsabilidad de terminar con sus pendientes un día antes si querían irse en paz. Ron parecía el que más. Esa semana fue poco a comer con Ginny. Ella empezaba a sentirse seriamente sola, con una sensación de vacío interno. Estaba acompañada, vivía con él y dormía con él, pero seguía sintiéndose sola y vacía.

Al inicio de esa semana Ginny también terminaba con su periodo y con ello debería terminar también su descanso, pero ahora más que nunca no sabía ni cómo decírselo ni cómo insinuarlo siquiera. La última noche que habían estado juntos habían sucedido muchas cosas. Si el mes anterior había sido vergonzoso levantar el descanso, este mes sería definitivamente complicado.

Sin embargo, Ginny no necesitaba decir nada en absoluto. Ron sabía que ella había terminado con su periodo y que su situación debía regresar de nuevo a buscar suerte con la fertilidad. Pero este mes al igual que el pasado ambos merecían permitirse unos días extra, después Ron encontró una buena manera para comenzar de nuevo con ella.

Por ahí de media semana, cuando ambos estaban acostados, y a punto de conciliar el sueño, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda suavemente. Ella al principio pensó que él la buscaba para tener intimidad otra vez. Pero poco después se dio cuenta de que no era esa su intención, sino simplemente estar cerca. Fue reconfortante, a ambos les dio una sensación de cercanía y confianza y les ayudó a sanar los malentendidos que tuvieron a últimas fechas. A la mañana siguiente era ella quien se abrazaba a él con mimo.

El jueves, un día antes de partir de acampada con su familia, cuando Ron volvía a La Hura del trabajo se encontró de nuevo con que tenían de visita al Delegado Porter. De nuevo, su estómago se contrajo. El hombre estaba sentado plácidamente con un vaso de agua en la mesa de su pequeño desayunador mientras Ginny se mantenía de pie del otro lado de la mesa.

Cuando Ron entró en la Hura lo saludó con un gesto y fue directamente a besar a Ginny en los labios. Ella le correspondió sin titubeo.

–¿Qué tal Delegado? Cada vez son más frecuentes sus visitas. – Saludó el chico secamente.

–Bueno, me he enterado de que le han regalado un día libre y me pregunté: _¿Será __que __se __van __de __luna __de __miel?_… pero ya veo que no.

–No sabía que eso fuera parte de sus funciones. – contestó tajantemente Ron al notar cierto tono en el Delegado.

–Forma parte de mis funciones Sr. Weasley. – dijo secamente el hombre poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Ron sostenía su mirada intensamente. Ginny lo tenía sujeto de la mano. –Es mi responsabilidad vigilar que los pactos de honor tengan buen y satisfactorio cumplimiento.

–El pacto se cumple. – sostuvo el chico.

–Sin embargo, no parece satisfactorio… el bebé no llega. Sinceramente, Sr. Weasley…

–_Sinceramente_… -Interrumpió Ron con el color subiéndole de súbito por la cara. Ginny lo controlaba apretando su mano. –no creo que sea hora de visitas oficiales.

–Digamos que es una visita _extraoficial_. Y si me permite el consejo, _sinceramente__…_ si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, aprovecharía el tiempo. – terminó el hombre lanzando una mirada ladina hacia Ginny.

–Y si yo estuviera en los suyos no volvería a hacer visitas _extraoficiales_ para dar _consejitos_. Lo que haya que notificarle lo haré yo personalmente.

El hombre seguía viendo a Ginny sin inmutarse, Ron la cubrió poniéndose frente a ella. El Delegado sonrió burlonamente y se alejó sin más despedidas.

–Ahora sí me vas a decir que se trae ese cabron contigo. –Escupió Ron en cuanto perdieron de vista al Delegado.

–Nada, le gusta molestar eso es todo. Sabe que nos fastidia y…

–Se trae algo contigo, no te hagas. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

Ginny bajó la cabeza sin decir palabra. Su silencio fue respuesta.

–Hijo de puta. Con qué ganas le rompía el hocico.

–¿Ves? Por eso no te digo nada.

–¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me cruce de brazos mientras un cabron se _saborea_ a MI esposa? ¡O te gusta o qué!

–Assh, no digas idioteces. Pero tampoco nos conviene que te pongas pesado con él, no estamos en buena posición Ron.

–_Buena __posición_… - susurró el chico fastidiado.

Ron subió las escaleras enfadado pensando en que, además, tenía que cargar con que al Delegado le gustara Ginny. Ella siempre había jalado la atención de los chicos desde el colegio. Era linda, era cierto; tenía chispa. No era una niña tonta o cursi. Y el quidditch la mantenía en forma. Aunque a Ron todas esas cosas le pasaran de noche, lo que no le pasaba de noche era que se relamieran a Ginny en su cara. Eso no.

Más tarde, cuando ya estaban acostados, Ginny se quedó pensando en que al día siguiente por la mañana se irían todos juntos en traslador a convivir en familia y podrían olvidarse un poco del Delegado y muchas otras cosas. Mientras Ron por su parte, pensaba en otras tantas y en las conveniencias e inconveniencias de pasar el fin de semana con la familia.

Después de un rato Ron se acercó a ella abrazándola y le subió el camisón. Ginny abrió tenuemente los ojos. Era cierto, para receso ya había sido suficiente. El chico le tomó una mano y la llevó a su pantalón para recibir _una__manita_ en la tarea.

–Deberíamos… - sugirió él.

–Sip.

La chica se sentó para estimularlo, lo que hizo que Ron se sentara también; era extraño, él no esperaba que ella se mostrara tan dispuesta a ayudarlo. Ginny acababa de caer en cuenta de que si acampaban todo el fin de semana con la familia tendrían varios días más de descanso. Así que, más valía poner empeño de una vez. Aunque a decir verdad no le molestaba hacerlo, de alguna manera había estado esperando su iniciativa.

Unos momentos después se acomodaron de lado y volvieron de nuevo a su punto de partida, a hacerlo como lo hacían en un principio, pero con las virtudes que les habían dejado las noches vividas. Sin los viajes internacionales de Ginny, sin las aprensiones de Ron. Y sí, con la disposición y la confianza que les regalaba la madurez que recibían de todo lo que han pasado desde su matrimonio y lo que ellos sabían que seguramente todavía les faltaba por pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Bien, capi de transición, estuvieron en su etapa de hermanitos, pero ya terminó. Y mucho ojo con los planes de Molly… Regálenme sus opiniones, son mi alimento, ya saben. =P**

Nena: yo soy muy asidua, si tengo fic estoy publicando de manera continua semanalmente, pero si tengo mucho trabajo (como ahorita) puedo tardar, máximo 2 semanas.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**.

A la mañana siguiente la familia Weasley con todos sus integrantes se movía por todos lados para salir de acampada lo más temprano posible. Y como el reto era una acampada muggle la verdad era que no tenían idea sobre lo que debían llevar que fuera realmente útil. Y una vez listos, a esperar la llegada de Charlie.

Pero Charlie había tenido dificultades para llegar, lo que tenía desesperada a su madre y a todos pues el tiempo de salida de su traslador, programado por Kingsley para el mediodia, se acercaba. Pero él llegó justo tiempo, apenas sin tiempo ni para los saludos.

Unos minutos después estaban todos bajando poco a poco sobre ese lindo lugar, donde iban cuando todos eran aún pequeños, en familia, en compañía de su padre. Ahora llegaban ellos, como adultos, con sólo una niña para disfrutarlo, y sin su patriarca. Cosas de la vida.

Con un poco de nostalgia empezaron a disponer las cosas más importantes como la tienda de campaña y mesas y sillas. Molly había ido lista con la comida y luego de instalarse comieron juntos al aire libre mientras la pequeña Victorie corría entre los árboles, tuvieron una larga sobremesa. Después su madre sacó un pastel con velitas en donde se leía "_Te __recordamos __papá_".

Fue inevitable que algunas miradas se humedecieran, ni siquiera querían partirlo. _No __estaba __él_. Pero su madre les recordó que estaban reunidos para celebrar y no para llorar ni revivir el dolor, sino para honrarlo a él.

–Vamos, coman. ¡Ponles el ejemplo Victorie! ¿Quieres pastel de tu abuelo?. – invitó la abuela.

–¿_Patei_? – repitió la pequeña, que con sus dos años apenas aprendía sus primeras palabras.

Entonces todos se sirvieron un poco, era una gran experiencia estar todos reunidos después de tantas cosas y a pesar de las muertes de Fred y su padre. El pastel y la comida los había hecho su madre aún cuando estaban en La Madriguera, pero a partir de ese momento ya no se utilizarían sus varitas.

–Bien, ¿creen que me he olvidado de las varitas? Nada de eso. ¡Vamos, entréguenlas!

–¿Nos recogerás las varitas mamá? – preguntó Charlie consternado.

–¡Claro!

–¿Que no confías en nosotros? – preguntó el gemelo falsamente ofendido.

–Já, menos en ti que en nadie, pillo. Y lo primero que vamos a hacer es fuego, y espero que hayan investigado un poco de costumbres muggles.

Los chicos se enfrentaban a sus primeros retos muggles que los ponían a sudar, ser muggle no era fácil. Parecían divertidos como niños.

–Yo sé que si se frotan dos maderas surgirá una chispa. – contribuyó Percy con su voz llena de conocimiento.

–Claro, maderas… pero estos palos no sirven para eso. - comentó Charlie mientras buscaba con la mirada.

–Noo, los muggles no prenden así el fuego. Hay unos palitos especiales, no recuerdo el nombre. Pero tienen algo en la punta y los tallas en algo rugoso y ya está. – informó Ginny. No en balde había tenido 2 novios de crianza muggle. Ron la miró como si quisiera silenciarla.

–¿Y los tgaes? – preguntó la cuñada pasando a lo importante.

–_¿Uh?_ Oh, no.

–¡Oh qué bien! Yo no tallaré dos maderas hasta que surja el fuego. ¿Por qué no haces memoria, te acuerdas del nombre y nos consigues unos? – sugirió George sentándose en una piedra.

En otra situación se lo habrían tomado a broma, pero en aquellas circunstancias…

–Yo recuerdo que había un poblado no muy lejos. – dijo Bill mientras se buscaba en las bolsas del pantalón. –Y cambié algunos galeones a dinero muggle. ¿Serán caros? Deben serlo.

–No tengo idea, pero, ¿no hablan en serio verdad? – preguntó Ginny incrédula. Definitivamente volvía a sentirse la hermanita de todos ellos.

–Sí, vayan antes de que oscurezca. Debemos tener fuego antes de que caiga la tarde. – terminó su mamá refiriéndose a Fleur y Ginny.

–¿Nos darás las varitas, verdad mamá?

Molly se miró dubitativa, podría ser peligroso. Pero ¿Romper tan pronto con uno de los objetivos de su paseo?

–No, que las acompañe Charlie. Todavía es temprano. – Decidió finalmente la matriarca mientras ponía a trabajar a los que se quedaban. Con el físico de Charlie nadie se atrevería a molestarlas.

Después de un par de horas, cuando empezaba a caer la noche llegaron finalmente los paseantes con la codiciada caja de cerillos. Para esa hora, había comenzado a refrescar y estaban todos metidos en la tienda preparando el fogón para el fuego que traerían ellos en una cajita.

Fleur había estado preocupada por su hija Victorie pensando que la extrañaba y lloraba llamándola pero no era así, la pequeña estaba _ebria __de __abuela_; incluso ya estaban puestas sus cosas para dormir con su abuela en el otro extremo de la tienda. Cuando llegó la encontró aprendiendo una canción en el regazo de Molly.

Los que se quedaron habían terminado de acomodar las cosas y echado una mano de naipes, aunque no eran tan divertidos como los mágicos. Las parejas casadas quedaron de un lado de la tienda, y del otro lado en la parte más amplia, estaría su madre con Victorie y Charlie compartiendo con George. Los lugares estaban divididos con pesadas cortinas de lona.

Prender el fuego con cerillos había sido sencillo, ¡y además eran muy baratos! Estaban sorprendidos y emocionados. Su padre habría disfrutado muchísimo aquel paseo.

Al caer completamente la noche, al nueva integrante de la familia: Audrey, esposa de Percy, los sorprendió preparando una rica cena para todos donde departieron como hacía tiempo no hacían. Después todos se retiraron a descansar, pues el día también había sido pesado.

Luego de estar acostados y en la tranquilidad de la noche, mientras trataban de conciliar el sueño, empezaron a escucharse chasquidos y suaves jadeos. Era cerca de ellos. Ginny se giró hacia Ron intrigada, él sonrió con la misma pregunta.

–Es aquí, en la tienda. – murmuró en secreto la chica.

Ron aguzó el oído, los sonidos eran tenues pero audibles para ellos. Apuntó hacia su derecha. No había muchas opciones, el sonido era muy cercano. Bill a su derecha, Percy a su izquierda. Ambos casados y con sus esposas ahí.

–Es Bill. – secreteó Ron y obtuvo como respuesta un gemido grave y masculino seguido de algunos sorbetes.

A Ginny se le saltaron los ojos. Ron sonrió sorprendido hasta que lo comprendió todo.

–Es Bill, lo está haciendo a propósito.

–¿A propósito?

–Sí, es por nosotros. Para cubrirnos.

–¿Cubrirnos?

–Sii, que no ves que somos los únicos _obligados_ a tener sexo todos los días. Si se oyen varias parejas la cosa se _revuelve_. – El chico se sentía un genio por haber esclarecido el misterio. Aunque en realidad lo que Ron pensaba era que lo hacía para animarlos, pero eso se lo reservó.

–Pero tú y yo ni hacemos ruido.

–Pero ellos no lo saben. ¿Qué dices?

La chica levantó los hombros. –Sí, ok.

Una vez de acuerdo, Ron se hincó sobre la cama para buscar la manera de iniciar, cuando de pronto Ginny se sobresaltó. Y aunque trató de hablar bajo la impresión la hizo romper ligeramente el secreto.

–¡Las varitas!

–Las tiene mamá, ¿para qué la quieres?

–El lubricante. – la chica se miraba preocupada.

–_Aaaah_ claro. Pero, si se puede.

Ginny estaba muy angustiada, dado que no tenían preliminares, sin el lubricante prácticamente lo harían en seco. No le parecía divertido. Estaba alarmada.

–Noo, no.

Ron la vio muy nerviosa, la tomó de la mano. –Tranquila, vas a ir lubricando poco a poco. No exageres.

Ginny no estaba muy convencida pero aceptó. La chica se quitó las pantaletas y se aventó bocabajo sobre el estrecho catre. Ron estaba prácticamente listo con los tenues gemidos afrancesados de su cuñada. Le subió el camisón acariciando ligeramente su trasero y espalda para relajarla un poco y se acercó a ella. Pero la chica conforme él se iba acercando se iba poniendo más tensa. No se sentía cómoda, no se sentía segura. Tenía miedo.

Desde el primer intento que hizo Ron supo que no avanzaría, estaba completamente apretada, contraída. Lo intentó algunas veces pero lo único que lograba meterle, era más miedo.

–No te pongas dura. Mejor voltéate, es mejor de frente…

Pero Ginny no quería voltearse, sabía que de frente llevaba todas las de perder. Ron se hundiría en ella sin tantos miramientos. La chica se sentó y Ron a su lado para calmarla, estaba muy inquieta.

–Gin… Lubrica por ti misma. Trata de excitarte. _Déjame __ayudarte_… -le sugirió quedamente.

Ginny exhaló la respiración que tenía contenida y se soltó. Ron tomó eso como una aceptación. _Lo __era_. Tenía su permiso, ¿y ahora? El ocasional crujir de la cama de al lado inició, así como la agitación en sus vecinos. Lindo marco.

Ron se fue directamente a explorar el territorio de interés, de principio debía saber al menos en qué fase iba Ginny. Fase cero declarada. Empezó de manera suave, muy finamente con sus dedos. Ella lo tenía al lado, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponder un poco. Se estimulaban juntos y extrañamente sus nervios cedieron bastante. El ambiente era de confianza y complicidad.

Pero Ron tenía que estar lidiando cada tres por dos con el camisón de Ginny que no dejaba de caerle sobre la mano, tentativamente se arriesgó y lo subió hasta sacarlo. La chimenea que había quedado encendida en el centro de la tienda de acampar mandaba luz a todas las habitaciones. Lograban ver más que sus siluetas. También quitó su camiseta para estar parejos.

Los resultados iban dándose poco a poco, apenas le daba para poder continuar acariciándola con mayor fluidez. Pero tenía una mano libre, y hay muchas maneras en que se puede excitar a una mujer. Con la otra le envolvió un pecho y se centró el pezón. Ella se hizo hacía atrás recargándose en él. Ron la abrazó con cariño y la llevó hasta acostarse en la cama.

Los sonidos que llevaban de fondo estaban despidiéndose con unos jadeos agónicos muy sensuales. Trataban de ser discretos, pero los chicos estaban demasiado cerca... y poco después el silencio. Bueno, silencio por ese lado, porque al parecer tanto ellos como Percy iban en escalada.

Su hermano Percy también se había sentido motivado y ahora él también se integraba a la acción de la noche. De cualquier manera, Ron y Ginny ya iban lo bastante encarrilados como para dejarlo por falta de sonidos de fondo.

Una vez acostados el chico siguió estimulándola, ella se mantenía tranquila, con los ojos a medio abrir, reflejando serenidad; permitiéndose el privilegio de la excitación. Ron la observó con atención y se fue agachando lentamente. Cuando ella sintió la humedad de su boca conquistando uno de sus senos, las manos le empezaron a sudar. La deleitada sensación la hizo ir cerrando las piernas poco a poco sin darse cuenta. Quería hacerse pequeña.

La mano de Ron quedó apretada entre sus piernas.

–No hagas trampa. – susurró el chico separándolas de nuevo.

Ginny sonrió permitiéndole el acceso. Él, alternó sus caricias orales simétricamente y después se posicionó sobre ella. Seguramente estaba lo suficientemente preparada. Pero Ron no lo pensaba así, para su gusto le hacía falta humedad. La de su saliva. El pelirrojo bajó suavemente, pero no fue hasta que se echó una de sus piernas al hombro cuando ella supo lo que seguía, y ya era tarde, ahora la lubricaba directamente de su boca con esmero.

Y dado que estaba perfectamente cubierta por su cuñada en eso de _los __sonidos __del __amor_, se dejó llevar y soltó aquellas respiraciones que se ahogaban en su pecho. El pie que tenía sobre la espalda de Ron estaba crispado. Estaba a medio gemido cuando el chico subió de nuevo a ella y entró como cuchillo en mantequilla. _¿Creía __que __lo __iban __a __hacer __en __seco?_ ¡Qué va!

Ni los extraños tracateos del catre de Percy los sacaba de concentración. Estaban excitados, y ninguno de los dos pensaba ni en Harry ni en Hermione. Era casi como hacer el amor, pero diferente, aún no les nacía besarse en la boca u otras cosas, y no sabían cómo se verían mañana pero en ese momento se estaban disfrutando. Él podía tocarla, tocar lo que quisiera mientras ella se le entregaba materialmente.

Ron estaba encima, envuelto en el calor del momento restregándose contra ella, quien lo recibía con total aprobación. Luego de unos momentos la chica simplemente gimió una vez más y se contrajo hacia él. Los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, su cuerpo hipersensible… Él la observó atentamente. Después se volvió suave, continuó con lentitud para luego ir por su merecido clímax.

Luego de terminar, Ron se acomodó a su lado.

–Yo sabía que no eras frígida. – susurró muy quedamente en su oreja.

–_Ssh_. – respondió.

–Te corriste.

–Sí, y qué.

–Que te voy a molestar hasta que me canse. _Te __corriste, __lero, __lero_…

La chica sonrió y le contestó con un pellizco. Él se rió. Se sentía contento. Entonces, en ese momento y para cerrar la noche, llegó el indiscreto orgasmo de su hermano mayor. Ron se preguntó si sus hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo para aquel montaje motivacional. Era casi bizarro.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bill para presidente! A poco no? =P Sé que muchos de ustedes esperaban un lemmon mas decente desde la fiesta de Luna, pero las cosas llevan un curso… espero haberlo compensado. ¡Y lo que falta! Y mil gracias a maite20 y Isla de Thera por seguir conmigo! Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano y por demás sonrientes, nadie hizo alusiones de ningún tipo, todo parecía indicar que los sonidos no habían llegado al otro extremo de la tienda. Y los involucrados, evidentemente no tenían comentarios qué hacer, simplemente estaban relajados y sonrientes.

Después del desayuno no pudo faltar un partido de… _volibol_. ¿Quidditch? No había permiso, ni mucho menos escobas. Habría sido genial un partido de quidditich justo ahora que estaban todos reunidos, pero tendría que ser en otra ocasión. El volibol fue sugerencia, una vez más, de Percy, pero la verdad era que aunque parecía fácil, ni lo conocían bien, ni les daba mucha motivación. Aunque a pesar de ello se divirtieron bastante.

Mas tarde, Molly pidió a Ron que fuera a conseguir algunos leños para poder mantener encendido el fogón y lo necesario para preparar las comidas que faltaban. Ron invitó a Ginny y empezaron a caminar entre los arboles alejándose del campamento.

La experiencia de la noche anterior había sido muy buena para ambos. Ginny hacía mucho que no se sentía como aquella noche. Se sintió realmente mujer, antes era sólo un objeto de fecundación. Y Ron había logrado tener una mujer en los brazos, una mujer con respuestas que lo había hecho sentir un hombre que podía complacer. El cambio había sido bueno y no podían negarlo, hacer el amor se sentía bien. Ambos deseaban volver a vivirlo, tal vez pronto... Pero Ron no quería esperar al destino, a ver si sus hermanos volvían a darles una oportunidad, por eso se había conseguido una por sí mismo.

Ginny sabía que la invitación de Ron a recolectar leños llevaba una doble intención, lo presentía y aunque se sentía escrupulosa y nerviosa al respecto, pues no sabía hacia donde los llevaría todo eso, su libido se había despertado. ¿Quién no quiere sentirse como ella se había sentido la noche anterior? Y lo más peligroso era que se sentía dispuesta a hacerlo.

Cuando los chicos se sintieron solos, escudados por los árboles del bosque Ron la tomó de la mano y se acercó a ella tocándola con ligereza por el cuerpo.

–Hay que aprovechar que estamos solos, ¿no?

–¿Aquí? – preguntó ella nerviosamente.

–¿Por qué no?

Ginny tuvo ganas de reírse pero se contuvo, por lo visto todos los hombres calientes eran iguales. No importaba que ella no le gustara a Ron, ni fuera su tipo, con una noche en la que se habían entregado al sexo de manera _casi_ normal, era suficiente para que Ron se sintiera de Luna de Miel. Pero ella también estaba cayendo directamente en la trampa mientras era tocada por encima de la ropa con esa fugaz pasión hormonal.

De pronto se escucharon algunos ruidos cerca de ahí, las ramas de los árboles se movían. Se soltaron repentinamente y esperaron un momento tratando de fingir que recogían maderas. El ruido cesó. Ginny ya podía imaginarse un animal grande y de dientes afilados, pero cuando volvían a acercase Ron alcanzó a ver la figura de Victorie que los buscaba juguetonamente.

–¡Victorie! – llamó Ginny sorprendida. –¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

La niña una vez que vio a su padrino acercarse se echó a correr con una gran sonrisa. Ron la alzó en brazos.

–¡_Ninino_!

–_Hola __nena_. Nos siguió.

Ginny se mostró preocupada. No se podían descuidar, ni ellos, ni nadie. El jugar a ser muggles había permitido que la niña se alejara demasiado de sus padres y del campamento. Ron también lució preocupado.

–Ten, cuídala tú. – le dijo Ron entregándole en brazos a Victorie mientras recogía apresuradamente algunas maderas para volver lo más pronto posible. Bill se debía estar volviendo loco.

Y no se equivocaba, antes de llegar lograron escuchar sus gritos llamando a Victorie. Ron le gritó en respuesta y pronto estuvieron juntos. Fleur estaba llorosa y se miraba muy alterada. Fue un gran susto pero no había trascendido, las eventualidades con los niños pequeños nunca faltan en los paseos familiares.

Desafortunadamente, el imprevisto les había cortado el calor y se había robado la oportunidad. Sin embargo, no era algo que no se pudiera retomar.

Una vez pasado el susto, volvieron a comer juntos al aire libre ahora con un guiso elaborado en su totalidad sin varita y Molly tuvo que reconocer que las mujeres muggles eran personas de admirar. Claro que lo que Molly no sabía es que en el mundo muggle, lo que ella hace con la varita, las mujeres muggles lo hacen con aparatos eléctricos. Es, otro tipo de magia.

La convivencia familiar era maravillosa, divertida. Los unía mucho como familia. Después de que cada uno de ellos se fuera a Hogwarts y al terminar siguiera su camino, pocas eran las ocasiones donde podían convivir todos. Y a pesar de que durante la muerte de su padre habían estado juntos, también debían pasar tiempo reunidos sin necesidad de que motivos trágicos los unieran. Les hacía falta. Sobre todo a Molly.

Fleur, después del susto que se habían llevado con Victorie en la mañana, decidió llevársela junto a ella y Bill para pasar la noche, y también para dejar descansar a la abuela.

Al caer la noche, Charlie y George se despidieron de todos diciendo que irían al pueblo a conocer costumbres muggles, más específicamente las parrandas seguramente. Y después de jugar un poco dentro de la tienda, las chicas: Fleur, Audrey y Ginny se ofrecieron a dejar todo recogido para que su madre se retirara a descansar, esos días habían sido pesados para ella. Las chicas se entretuvieron tratando de dejar todo lo más limpio y preparado para su partida del día siguiente, pues esperaban salir al mediodía según sus planes.

El día había transcurrido con muchas actividades, y a pesar de ello, la idea no se alejó de la cabeza, o mejor dicho, _del __cuerpo_ de Ron. Estuvo esperándola despierto a que volviera y con la intención de recuperar el momento perdido. Él sentía que cuando se quedaron solos en el bosque ella estaba dispuesta a estar con él en los mismos términos que el día anterior, pero se sentía nervioso pues las circunstancias que le habían dado aquella prerrogativa, tal vez no las volviera a tener, esa noche o al volver a casa.

Cuando Ginny entró en la habitación lo halló simplemente en bóxers sobre la cama, él se sentó al verla. La chica se sonrió, él la llamó con la mirada. Podían leerse claramente sus planes.

–Fleur se trajo a Victorie. - susurró Ginny señalando hacia la habitación de al lado.

–Ya está dormida. _Lo __hacemos __sin __ruido_. – secretó Ron jalándole los dedos de la mano.

La chica se dejó llevar, Ron la detuvo frente a él con las dos manos en su cintura. Las bajó… las subió… tocándola sobre la ropa, apreciándola. El chico seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama, ella se hincó frente a él y le jaló el bóxer. A pesar de lo que Ron pudiera pensar, ella también sabía corresponder, y sabía de lo que se trataba la intimidad en pareja. Que no lo hubiera hecho hasta esas fechas, tenía otras razones.

Ron tragó saliva. Mientras Ginny mantenía la cabeza sobre su regazo, él aprovechó para desatarle la trenza que llevaba. De alguna manera debía desahogar la sensación que le provocaba la felación. Estaba excitado y aunque le gustaba mucho lo que Ginny le hacía sabía que él no era quien necesitaba los estímulos, era ella quien debía excitarse y lubricar para que la diversión empezara.

Entonces trató de encontrar la manera de estimularla sin perderse del placer que le daba pero sus manos lograban poco, sólo acertó a acariciar su nuca y cabeza. Cuando la chica sintió que él comenzaba a mover su cadera con impaciencia y a sujetar su cabeza más de lo necesario, supo que era hora de retirarse.

–Quítate la ropa. – pidió el chico con la mirada llena de deseos.

Ginny se puso de pie frente a él y empezó por quitarse los ajustados jeans, Ron habría podido hacer poco con ellos. Después la blusa y el sostén, y finalmente las pantaletas. El chico se urgía por saber si ella estaba tan excitada como él. Pero aunque Ginny ahora tenía una disposición inusitada, aún necesitaba ayuda para ponerse a tono.

Sin embargo, Ron no se quejaba, el simple hecho de que Ginny lubricara, aunque fuera poco, era bueno para él. Lo demás, lo podía conseguir. Y ya mismo se ocupaba en ello, rápidamente empezó a estimularla. Luego de explorarla y estimularla la condujo a recostarse y le abrió las piernas sin pudor. A Ginny le seguía pareciendo demasiado lo que habían rebasado de sus límites pero no tuvo voluntad para oponerse y volvió a dejarlo poner su boca en ella.

Ella estaba exhalando con fuerza, estaba más que lista. El chico no esperó más y entró en ella con decisión, pero al hacerlo, como ella estaba en la orilla de aquella enclenque cama de estructura tubular, las dos patas del otro extremo se levantaron y estuvieron a poco de irse al suelo.

–_¡Aah!_– exclamaron los dos tratando de equilibrar el catre.

–_Ssh_ jajajaja. – rieron ambos.

Los chicos apretaron los labios y trataron de no hacer más ruidos aunque estaban bastante divertidos con su travesura. Entonces Ron se acomodó de nuevo pero la altura no era nada cómoda para él y cada que el chico empujaba, el catre se iba moviendo y hacía ruidos contra el piso. El día anterior no había sucedido, o al menos no había sido tan notorio como esa noche en la que ellos eran los únicos en acción.

–Puta cama. Ven. – llamó el chico poniéndose de pie.

Una vez de pie los dos, él simplemente se puso tras ella y sosteniéndola con seguridad se dieron a la faena. La posición era complicada y además excitante. La penetración era poco profunda y requería de esfuerzo físico por parte de ambos. Les estaba resultando complicado mantener el silencio. Ninguno de los dos podía comprender que hubieran tenido sexo tantas veces prácticamente en silencio y ahora simplemente no pudieran contener los jadeos.

Luego de algunos minutos un catre comenzó a sonar… y naturalmente, no era el de ellos. Eso los hizo sentir mejor, al menos Percy era siempre solidario. La misión ahora, seria no despertar a Victorie. Por eso, aunque Ginny moría por volver al catre, Ron no se movió un ápice. Harían menos ruido parados.

Audrey, quien parecía su cuñada más seria, disfrutaba bastante de su marido. Al parecer aunque también trataba de ser discreta, Percy era buen amante y la hacía ahogarse en respiros. Pero Ron sentía que no tardaría mucho, la limitación que producía la posición lo tenía al borde. El chico la sujetó del talle y bajó su mano para acariciarla de nuevo. La chica no podía más, iba doblándose sin remedio.

–Ah…

Ginny se vino y quedó temblando en su mano, pero esta vez él no se volvió más suave, por el contrario, aceleró la marcha mientras pujaba su éxtasis.

–Mmh… MM-MH!

El chico se separó de ella un momento después y se aventó en el catre sin importarle el rechinido.

–Wow… estuvo bueno… - jadeó él.

Ginny se entretuvo mientras tanto aseándose un poco y vistiendo su pijama. Pero para Ron, si había algo que le molestaba después del sexo, era ver que una mujer se preocupara por eso después de haber gozado como ella lo había hecho. ¿Por qué no simplemente iba a acostarse a su lado? Entonces recordó: _ella __no __es __Hermione,_ las palabras de Bill. Ginny nunca será Hermione y tenía que aceptarlo… y aceptarla.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola, me siento super apenada por mi retraso, pero ya se podran imaginar. Se me vino una carga de trabajo tremenda, y no tenía tiempo ni de comer, con eso les digo todo. Ahora me cargo hasta una gastritis de aquellas... =S Me comprenden verdad? =P Espero les guste. Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**XV.**

Al día siguiente, los chicos se levantaron tarde. No abrieron el ojo hasta que su madre levantó discretamente la cortina de lona y les avisó que el desayuno estaba listo. Ginny no podía creer que no se hubiera levantado antes, pero no todos se habían levantado; Bill seguía acostado al igual que George y Charlie, quienes Dios sabe a qué hora llegaron y en qué condiciones.

Lo que continuó fue la misión de _desacampada,_ para que luego, cada uno de ellos se las arreglara para volver a su casa, Charlie tendría que hacer un par de escalas, pero todos se llevaban magníficas impresiones y recuerdos de aquel paseo familiar. Y una pareja en particular se llevaba una tarea, había que desenredar un nudo que parecía fácil, pero podía ser más bien un nudo de horca.

Antes de partir, Molly devolvió a sus hijos y nueras sus varitas y todos sintieron que les volvía el alma al cuerpo. La acampada muggle había sido muy educativa, pero ellos eran magos y sin su varita les faltaba una parte de sí mismos.

Una vez de regreso, Ron invitó a Ginny a comer por ahí en algún lugar donde pudieran convivir para que sus mentes se mantuvieran un poco alejadas de la casa y su situación, pero a pesar de ello, sabían que volviendo a casa tendrían que afrontar su nueva situación ahora que ya no había buenos pretextos. Habían disfrutado del sexo pero Ron se temía que Ginny le daría reversa sin piedad.

Volvieron a casa al atardecer y subieron a la recámara. La chica empezó a acomodar algunas cosas y separar la ropa que lavaría al día siguiente. Él se acostó sobre la cama para descansar y la observaba.

–Esa ropa también está sucia, dámela de una vez. – pidió la chica estirando el brazo hacia él.

El chico se desvistió frente a ella en su totalidad. Si lo que quería era la ropa sucia, en realidad toda lo estaba. Ron estiró el brazo con el puñado de prendas y al entregarla en su mano la jaló a la cama aventando la ropa al piso.

–La tuya también ha de estar sucia, ¿no? – preguntó el chico más serio que sugerente.

La chica se le quedó mirando seriamente un momento y luego esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

–¿Me vas a dejar tocarte? – preguntó Ron al fin. Ella asintió. –¿Y hacer lo que yo quiera? – la chica sonrió. –_¿Y __tú __qué __harás?_... -cuestionó el chico, quien lógicamente también esperaba recibir. Ginny rodó los ojos y rió. –¿Te ha gustado lo que hicimos?

La chica miró hacia otro punto de la habitación. –Ya sabes que sí.

–¿Te molesta reconocerlo?

Ginny regresó su mirada a él. –No Ron, es sólo que me siento rara diciéndote que _me __gusta __hacerlo __contigo_… - afirmó la chica tratando de evitar que pudiera sentirse menospreciado.

–Para mí también es raro… Pero, ya que nos pusimos de acuerdo, por qué no te pones de nuevo el regalito de Luna, eh. –sugirió el chico cambiando su seriedad por una mirada jocosa.

La chica se puso de pie y después de recoger la ropa del suelo tomó algo del cajón de su ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Unos minutos después ella se encontraba frente al espejo con la mirada en su cuerpo, vistiendo un provocativo coordinado color verde jade que en su momento había comprado para Harry, y que había usado con él… A partir de ese momento daría otro paso más, para ella era la brecha donde dejaría definitivamente atrás a Harry y se entregaría al matrimonio con Ron, _y __a __él_.

No pudo evitar sentir dolor, y que los recuerdos de su noviazgo llegaran a su cabeza al verse vestida así, se despedía de cualquier ilusión que incluyera a Harry por el resto de su vida. No era cosa fácil. Sus ojos brillaban vidriosos pero unos minutos después salió, dispuesta enteramente a Ron.

La apariencia de Ginny al salir del baño era electrizante. Aquella piel alabastrina, con el cabello anaranjado encendido cayéndole por los hombros y la sonrosada lluvia de pecas sobre su pecho dejaron a Ron sin palabras. En ninguna de sus noches anteriores la había visto lucir así. Si no fuera tan menuda de cuerpo, le habría brincado 3 pasos antes de llegar.

–¿Y ese de dónde lo sacaste?

–Es mío, yo lo compré.

_¿Suyo?_ La mente de Ron fue inmediatamente hacia quien fuera su mejor amigo y el último cuñado que tuvo de ella. _Mío, __yo __lo __compré_… la cuestión era _para __quién_ lo había comprado. Pero eso ya no debía importarle, ahora era él quien disfrutaba de su apariencia. Aunque cuando a Ron le asaltaban pensamientos de que Ginny había sido mujer con Harry, un inevitable sentimiento de ofuscación le invadía las entrañas.

–_Tuyo_… -repitió el chico mientras la acercaba a él y miraba los encajes de las prendas.

–Y tuyo también… - respondió la chica provocativamente mientras lo empujaba a acostarse sobre la cama y ella montaba sobre sus muslos. Ginny conocía bien donde nacían y morían las inseguridades de su hermano. Y sus gustos también…

Ella se quedó sobre sus piernas y paseó furtivamente las manos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Ron hasta que después de unos momentos le inició una paja que alternaba con estimulación manual y oral.

El cabello de Ginny le caía entre las ingles, justo del mismo color que el suyo. Era bizarro pero le mantenía el deseo a tope. La jaló poniéndola encima de él y hundió la cara en sus hombros mientras le apretaba las nalgas descubiertas por la tanga. Ginny, en su esbelto cuerpo, no tenía un sólo lugar que Ron apretara y no estuviera bien tonificado. _Maravilloso __deporte_. Tenía fuerza y energía siempre.

El chico empezó a pelear con la tanga casi inmediatamente, la chica lo dejó batallar sin auxilio. Después de lograr quitarla fue directo a explorarla, y con el apoyo de la varita, a lubricarla. Ginny se enderezó y se sentó justamente sobre su dureza moviéndose suavemente encima, engañándolo, provocándolo.

Ron la disfrutaba mientras oleadas de calor iban y venían en su cuerpo. _¿En __qué __momento __Ginny __se __había __puesto __tan __re-condenadamente __sexy?_ ¿Esa era la misma que se fingía muñeca de trapo y se dormía mientras él la follaba? El chico sintió preocupación. Miedo. ¿La libido que sentía por Ginny podría hacerlo olvidarse de Hermione? No quería olvidarse de ella. Aunque ahora, justo cuando Ginny lo introducía en ella, tal vez pudiera olvidarla sólo por un rato.

La respiración de la chica eran sensuales jadeos. Se mantenía erguida sobre él, apoyándose en su vientre. Ginny era curiosa, cuando estaba encima de él siempre se mantenía cautelosa, con escasa profundidad, él no entendía sus reservas. Ron suponía que no era de sus posiciones favoritas, ya lo había notado. Lástima, a él le gustaba bastante, justo en aquél momento estaba tentado a quitarle el sostén de un tirón.

Entonces, finalmente puso la mano en la unión delantera del brassiere y la acercó hasta su cara.

–¿Que no me habías dicho que no te las pusiera en la cara? –cuestionó la chica enarcando una ceja.

–No me las pongas en la cara, si no me las vas a prestar…

Ginny rió mientras él abría los ganchos de la prenda y se sentaba unos momentos para valorar mejor sus atributos. Después volvió a recostarse para recrearse la vista. Lo mejor de esa posición era justamente eso. Estuvo sosteniéndola por la cintura y subiendo las manos para apretar sus pechos y unirlos y estrujarlos mientras escuchaba a Ginny ir de jadeos a gemidos cuando él buscaba profundidad. _Lo __que __Harry __habrá __hecho __con __ella_… pensó. Otra vez Harry en su cabeza.

–¡Baja más, no seas díscola! – reprochó el chico y la jaló sobre su pecho para llevar las riendas.

Ron sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, y ella pensaba que podía sentirse más libre que nunca, a pesar de que en ocasiones mantenía reservas con Ron en todo sentido, si había alguien en quien podía confiar a ciegas era en él, por eso no tenía reparos con lo que él hacía con ella.

Después de un rato se hallaron juntos de cucharita como tantas veces, sin embargo esta vez no reinaba el silencio ni la indiferencia, esta vez ella tenía el cuerpo húmedo de sudor y él la acariciaba complacientemente.

A la mañana siguiente Ron debía ya volver al Ministerio después de su permiso. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina, el chico terminaba su desayuno mientras ella le hablaba de cosas que él no escuchaba pues tenía su mente muy lejos, tal vez en el Ministerio. De pronto, cuando estaba listo para levantarse de la mesa alcanzó a ver por la ventana alguien que se aparecía en su patio.

–¡No puede ser! Ya esta ese cabrón otra vez aquí.

Ron parecía bastante enojado y seguramente el Delegado Porter iba decidido a molestarlo, eso Ginny lo sabía, es por ello que se sintió audaz y pensó que había una buena manera de alejar al Delegado y de paso quitarle todas las dudas que tenía sobre Ron y su situación marital.

–Espera, _sshh_…

Entonces la chica, aprovechando que la mesa les cubría medio cuerpo montó sobre él y abriendo algunos botones de su blusa empezó moverse y gemir como si estuviera en medio del mejor polvo de su vida. Para ese momento el hombre estaba muy cerca de la puerta, por lo que Ron no acertó más que a sostenerla sobre la estrecha silla del comedor.

La chica estaba en medio de su espléndida escena pero fue abruptamente reducida cuando Ron fingió un orgasmo algo raro, al tiempo que la estrechaba en un abrazo que la retenía más que darle cariño. Ron lograba mirar directamente hacia

El chico se quedó con la cara pegada a su cuello unos minutos y Ginny sintió un escozor recorrerle el cuerpo, algo no iba bien. Ella estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta pero Ron lograba ver directamente hacía el hombre que miraba con desmedido interés hacia el interior. El chico tenía los labios apretados y respiraba como cuando lo hacían rabiar… Luego de algunos instantes el chico se levantó de la silla alejándola bruscamente.

–¡¿Querías que se fuera o invitarlo a pasar! – escupió el chico furioso.

–Pues que se fuera. – respondió Ginny desconcertada.

–¿¡Pero eres idiota? Si sabes que le gustas, ¿pensabas correrlo gimiendo como puta de callejón?

Ginny se le quedó viendo ofendida sin saber qué responder, ella realmente había pensado que les daría privacidad y se iría. Ella trataba justamente de defenderlo de Porter.

–¿Sabes por qué se fue? Porque se la fue a jalar soñando que te tiene montada encima; y cualquier día que yo no esté, va a venir a aventarse el tiro. –Gritó el chico bastante alterado. –¡Ahora te voy a tener que mandar un auror!

–¡No me mandes nada, yo me sé defender sola! – respondió la chica con los ojos llorosos tratando de contenerse.

–Y ahora te vas a poner a llorar después de que haces tus pendejadas.

Ginny subió hacia la habitación profundamente molesta y ofendida, las manos le temblaban. Ahora por tratar de hacerlo quedar bien ante el Delegado le había salido el tiro por la culata y Ron se sentía con el derecho de hablarle así. Ella sabía que Ron era temperamental para molestarse y que se le calentaba la cabeza con facilidad pero no estaba dispuesta a ser ofendida así. Lloró más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Más tarde, cuando tendía la ropa que había lavado durante el día, alcanzó a ver a Naylor, uno de los nuevos aurores, adquisición de Ron para la oficina de Aurores. La chica fue hasta él.

–Que tal, Naylor, ¿verdad?

–Madame, buenas tardes. –dijo el joven asintiendo. –Kody Naylor.

–¿Quién te dijo que vinieras aquí?

–El Señor Weasley.

La chica respiró profundo, Ron no podía estar pensándolo en serio. ¿Realmente creía que Porter iba a aparecerse ahí para violarla o algo parecido?

–Regresa a la oficina y dile que yo te mandé de regreso.

–No puedo señora, tengo instrucciones de quedarme.

–No te preocupes, no tendrás problemas. Yo hablaré con él, dile que yo te envié de regreso.

–No puedo señora, el Sr. Weasley me advirtió que no la obedeciera…

Ginny abrió grandes ojos, –¿Eso te dijo?... Bien, como sea.

La chica no dejaba de sorprenderse con las ocurrencias de Ron. Poco después le llevó algo de comer al hombre que seguía parado bajo un enorme sauce que tenía toda la vida en los terrenos de La Madriguera, pero Naylor no probó bocado. ¿Pero qué diantres le había dicho Ron al auror? Ginny no entendía las reacciones de Ron en absoluto, estaba rematadamente loco.

Esa noche, Ron llegó bastante tarde a casa y hasta esa hora le permitió a Naylor irse. Ginny se sentía irritada de que abusara de ese hombre a ese grado por un capricho sin sentido. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, y al parecer él tampoco. Aquel día y a la mañana siguiente no cruzaron palabra. Aunque el chico lucía culpable y pensativo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, ahora sí se puede decir que son esposos... y eso incluye las peleas xD Chicos mi racha de trabajo sigue, asi que no respondo por mi puntualidad, pero ya saben que aunque tarde, aquí me tendrán... extráñenme! =P**


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**.

Mucho había pasado en sus días de paseo familiar sin que su tormentosa relación de Weasleys aguerridos saliera a la superficie. Ginny había pecado con falta de malicia y Ron de temperamental… _para __variar_. Pero ellos no sabían mantenerse peleados. Ni sabían, ni podían porque su familia aunque no fueran demasiado entrometidos, estaban demasiado cerca y era inevitable que notaran cuando había problemas. Por otro lado, el problema no debía ir demasiado lejos, en realidad no era grave.

Un par de días después mientras que las palabras habían ido surgiendo poco a poco entre ellos, Ginny volvió a la carga y lo abordó seriamente.

–Ron, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas tener a ese hombre ahí? – preguntó Ginny refiriéndose a Naylor quien cumplía su turno bajo el mismo sauce.

–No sé… _hasta __queee__…_ no sé, hasta que te embaraces supongo.

–¡Eres ridículo! Pobre hombre, no es posible que lo tengas aquí habiendo cosas más importantes, sólo por un capricho tuyo.

–¿Capricho mío? Más bien por tu culpa…

–¡_Aggh_! ¡Nada más estás asustando a mamá! Ayer me preguntó qué hacía ese tipo ahí.

–Pues dile que es un auror y que está vigilando la casa. No estaría mal dejar a alguien de fijo aquí. No somos muy populares, ¿sabes? Estamos en la mirada de todo el mundo gracias a la solicitud de reivindicación de casta.

La verdad era que Ginny no se enteraba mucho de lo que sucedía en el mundo acerca de su boda, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa y cuando convivía con alguien más, era Luna o el resto de su familia. Personas que los querían. Pero desconocía como se estarían tomando en el Ministerio el retraso de su embarazo o si Ron tendría que estar cargando con comentarios por parte de la gente.

Por eso, prefirió no decir nada más pues desconocía cuánta razón podría tener. Y de paso, eso le recordaba que tenían que ser más constantes o definitivamente dejar de pelear. Quizá sólo con eso fuera suficiente.

Ese mismo día, después de que Ron volviera de trabajar aprovechó para ir a ver a su madre y tranquilizarla sobre la presencia de un auror en el patio de su casa, seguramente aunque Ginny no le dijera la verdadera razón, su madre necesitaba poco para alarmarse.

Más tarde, ya entrada la noche, cuando los chicos estaban ya dentro de la cama tratando de descansar, Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Seguramente era su manera de disculparse y aunque Ginny hubiera querido cantarle cuatro frescas, ya le extrañaba un poco y tenían que aprovechar lo que quedaba del mes.

Unos minutos después el chico ya no sólo la abrazaba sino que la acariciaba y buscaba penetrar bajo su ropa. Ginny no lo hizo esperar e inmediatamente se quitó el camisón presumiéndole su torso desnudo. Él se abalanzó sobre ella.

El sentimiento que los unía y los alejaba cada vez, era imposible de identificar como fraterno o conyugal o si las combinaban todos los días una y otra vez. Pero que habían desarrollado placer carnal al estar juntos, eso era cierto. Les gustaba tener sexo juntos, el sexo como hermanos tenía grandes ventajas, la principal: la confianza. Aunque de cuando en cuando podía llegar a ser desventaja.

Después de la reconciliación oficial de sus cuerpos, Ron se había quedado encima de ella recostado en su pecho recuperándose. Había algo en el pecho de Ginny que le hacía sentir una enorme paz, que le recordaba muchísimo su infancia y las noches en las que se quedaba dormido en los brazos de su madre. Tal vez su olor, algo en Ginny lo transportaba hasta su madre, que pensándolo bien tenía cierta lógica. Ron se encontraba tremendamente relajado cuando Ginny le llamó.

–Oye Ron, tengo una idea.

–Mh.

–La próxima vez, cuando eyacules, rápido me alzas las piernas para que se vaya más adentro, y…

–¿Más adentro? - cortó secamente su hermano mientras levantaba apenas la cabeza para verla. –No sé qué quieres decir.

–Escucha, es que una chica me contó que…

–Ah ya... No, nada de _más __adentro_ ni que cuentos. Lo que hago es suficiente para que te embaraces.

–_Es __que_… - inició la chica pero se detuvo de pronto, su cara era de frustración.

–Es que, ¿Qué? – respondió Ron tratando de ser paciente.

–_Es __que_… en cuanto te mueves se me sale…

–_Aah_… pero, pues_…_ así son las cosas…

A pesar de que su situación mejoraba, no había manera de olvidar la responsabilidad que los tenía juntos, y ahora que había más confianza, más juego y más libertad también llegaron las sugerencias, consejos y peticiones especiales. El tiempo apremia.

Pero aunque a ambos les había parecido un poco fuera de lugar la preocupación de Ginny, también a los dos se les había quedado en la cabeza que algo debían hacer para apresurar aquél embarazo.

Sin embargo, embarazar a Ginny no era la única preocupación de Ron. Él se encontraba sumamente confundido emocionalmente. La libido que había desarrollado por Ginny le hacía sentirse peor que cuando no la deseaba. Sus sentimientos llamaban hacia un lugar cuando llegaba al Ministerio y su cuerpo tiraba hacia otro al llegar a su casa. Al día siguiente al regresar de la oficina no quiso controlarlo, Merlín sabrá por qué, pero su deseo venía alimentado.

A llegar a casa Ron llevaba ya la idea de enrollar a Ginny en sus brazos. El chico subió directamente a la recámara y la oportunidad parecía un regalo mágico. La saludó y se sentó en una silla mientras la chica guardaba ropa en los cajones.

–Qué tal, ¿vas a cenar? – preguntó ella sin saber que su manera de guardar la ropa en los cajones pegados al piso pusieron a Ron como una moto.

Pero el chico no quería más cena que escucharla ronronear como en la tienda de campaña. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la acarició con las manos ansiosas.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Que vengo con ganas… ¿un polvo rapidito? – le preguntó mientras ya le bajaba los deportivos hasta las rodillas.

Ginny sólo abrió grandes ojos mientras se sentía dejar el piso cuando Ron la cargó y la echó de lado sobre la cama para satisfacerse. Y aunque lo que él quería era escucharla disfrutar, fue él quien apenas entrar en ella no contuvo su deleite. Le bajó la blusa por un brazo y movió el sostén mostrando uno de sus pechos del que se prendió apenas liberado.

La chica se sentía sorprendida pero disfrutaba de cualquier manera, el sentirse deseada con esa fruición le agradaba.

Pronto el chico la giró poniéndola bocabajo y sentándose sobre sus muslos continuó con su retozo. La sentía tan estrecha y dispuesta al mismo tiempo que parecía que la sangre le corría con picante. Un momento después se acostó sobre ella chupeteándole los hombros y el cuello.

–_Oh __Gin__…_ quiero follarte.

–Eso haces jeje.

–_Necesito __darte __duro_… - susurró mientras se embutía en ella profundamente.

–Ok. – musitó Ginny después de una pausa.

Entonces Ron la jaló a sostenerse en las rodillas mientras ella pegaba la cara al colchón, y tomándola de la cintura inició su acelerada carrera hasta el clímax. El golpeteo y los jadeos de Ron inundaron la habitación hasta que con un par de gemidos terminó.

–¡Apóyate! – exclamó el chico poco después mientras la levantaba echándose su cadera en un hombro.

–_¡Oh!_ – Ginny no salía de su asombro.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar de cabeza?

–No sé, un momentito supongo.

–¿Ni siquiera te dijeron la receta completa?

–_Err_… si, es un momentito. Ya, bájame.

Mientras Ron la iba bajando le _mal __subió_ de nuevo su pantalón dejándolo a medio trasero. Los dos quedaron recostados en mitad de la cama.

–Y… ¿Vas a cenar?

–Ya cené _chocho_.

–¡Assh que pelado eres!

–¡Qué quieres! Te vi agachada y se me quitó el hambre.

–_Mmh_… Oh si, hasta parece que te gusto…

–Si engordaras poquito no estarías mal.

Ginny rodó los ojos y recordó los cuerpos de Hermione y Lavender; ambas tenían cuerpo, curvas. Pero seguro que él no se había visto en un espejo… ni a Percy o George. ¡Pero si la complexión de la familia era delgada, de dónde la quería con carnes!

–Pues te tocó ruñir hueso. – respondió la chica resentida.

–No estás tan mal… _no __estás __mal_… - le repitió mientras apretaba sus pechos con las manos.

Ginny le removió las manos fingiéndose molesta y, al tratar de subirse los pantalones correctamente, se quejó.

–Ouch.

–¿Fui brusco?

–Algo. Pero al menos pides permiso.

–¿Harry no te pedía permiso? – la pregunta escapó de sus labios tan rápidamente que no supo si lo pensó o lo dijo.

Ginny cerró los ojos y trato de controlarse.

–¿Por qué no te quitas a Harry de la cabeza? ¿Cuándo te he preguntado yo si Hermione te hacía buenas mamadas o cualquier cosa de esas?

–Ok, tienes razón.

Todo parecía indicar que habían –incluso- aprendido a ser mediáticos, y que ahora lograban controlar mejor sus diferencias y molestias. Lo que habría podido ser un muy mal comentario había quedado simplemente en un intercambio de "ideas" entre ellos.

Cinco horas más tarde los chicos estaban a la carga de nuevo. Ron formaba un bulto de lo más extraño bajo las sábanas mientras Ginny se inquietaba con los sonidos que se le escapaban mientras recibía sexo oral, se escuchaba y creía que los oía el mundo entero.

Ahora estaban en la versión lenta del sexo con un largo preámbulo. Se tenían cerca, eran un matrimonio… no tenían por qué contener las ganas. Cuándo fuera, dónde fuera y las veces que quisieran.

Y así se mantuvieron los siguientes días, de retozo en retozo. Ron había desarrollado técnica para subirle la cadera al venirse y evitarse la parada de cabeza, aunque a él le seguía pareciendo una estupidez. Y de hecho a Ginny también, lo había comentado más como una idea vaga en su cabeza que porque pensara que realmente era una idea útil. Pero ahora Ron no paraba de hacerlo cada vez. No supo cómo detenerlo, en realidad daba igual.

Los días dieron la vuelta hasta el fin de semana. Y desde hacía un par de días las hormonas tenían loca a Ginny, esa mañana despertó a Ron con la mano dentro de su pantalón. El chico estaba sorprendido pero quién se queja de semejante cortesía.

Ginny tenía una manera de pajearlo que le exasperaba, lo prendía pero no le avivaba el fuego, curiosamente cuando ella estaba caliente podía ser muy tibia. Todo lo hacía lento, suavemente. Por eso rápidamente prefirió su interior y empezó a tallarse, a restregarse contra ella mientras se la comía con la boca y las manos por el cuerpo.

Ya sabía que lo que a Ginny le ponía era ese roce, el real contacto de los cuerpos. Había tardado mucho más que con Hermione o Lavender en pillarle el truco pero ya la tenía en la bolsa. No se parecía nada a ninguna de ellas. Ginny era más intensa y apasionada de lo que se pensaba, a ella no había que follarla, sino convencerle el cuerpo entero. Y aunque a él le gustaba en ocasiones el sexo rápido y sin complicaciones, ahora que le había encontrado el punto flaco le daría a Ginny su parte así como ella le permitía a él la suya.

–Si… sí… ¡MMH! – gimió la chica al venirse mientras se constreñía contra él.

Ron no podía quejarse, después de que Ginny se corría le dejaba manga ancha para hacer lo que quisiera. La llevaba a cualquier posición sin reservas, ella era tan ligera que la manipulaba a su antojo. Esa era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Ron con ella; que, a pesar de que Hermione era siempre complaciente, con Ginny tenía otro tipo de conexión, otro tipo de confianza. Sólo a Ginny podía decirle ciertas cosas, y burlarse de ella o de sí mismo… o permitirle comentarios que de Hermione le incomodarían.

Más tarde, mientras Ginny deambulaba por la casa pasó su mirada por un calendario pegado a la pared de la cocina y reparó en la fecha. Fue rápidamente a verificar en su agenda y ahí estaba. La fecha de su periodo sea había pasado y aquel día era su primer día de retraso. Un escozor le erizó la piel. Un día de retraso no es gran cosa, pero ella había estado siendo muy exacta, anticipada incluso.

Se sintió nerviosa e inquieta. Ron se lo notó hasta la noche, pero ella no quiso decirle nada le parecía precipitado, aunque de cualquier manera no quiso tener intimidad con él. Pero al día siguiente no pudo evadirse y ocultarlo, el pensar en su retraso la tenía asustada. ¿Embarazada? ¿De verdad? No se imaginaba con un bebé en brazos.

Cuando se lo dijo a Ron su reacción fue drásticamente distinta, el chico parecía feliz apenas de la sospecha.

–¿Pero ya estás embarazada? – preguntó emocionado.

–Te digo que sólo es un retraso. Son sólo dos días. Puede ser por estrés.

–Pero mañana vas al médico ¿no?

–No creo Ron, el médico no dirá nada hasta que no sean al menos 5 días de retraso. No me hostigues.

–Ve de todos modos, que tal que no contaste bien o que… si estás embarazada y ya se te nota.

Ginny rodó los ojos exasperada. –Ron, por Dios.

Un par de días después Ginny seguía sin novedades, sin recibir su periodo por lo que sacó la cita en el Sanatorio.

–Me han dado la cita a las 10:30. ¿A qué hora te veo?

–¿Yo también tengo que ir? – preguntó el chico despistado. Ginny se sintió confusa.

–Bueno, n-no… en realidad no.

–Pero si puedes pásate a la oficina cuando salgas para que me cuentes.

La chica respiró profundo. _Ese __era __su __marido_.

Ginny asistió a su cita completamente sola pues no quería ilusionar a nadie y que fuera una falsa alarma. Su familia estaba bastante deseosa por ese embarazo.

Pero Ron no había podido contenerse, la insinuación de Ginny a que la acompañara al Sanatorio lo había hecho pensar y sentirse culpable, por lo que terminó por decirle a Percy y este a su vez a mandarlo con un par de jalones de oreja a ir con ella. El chico llegó cuando ella salía.

El curandero y Ginny se detuvieron ante él. El hombre le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

–_Enhorabuena_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, chicos ahora sí se va a poner bueno. La verdadera trama apenas empieza =D Si, apenas! Jijiji. He tratado de compensar mi tardanza con más lemmon de lo que esperaba, Deseo les guste. **

**Les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo, mis mejores deseos de Navidad, que la pasen maravillosamente. También mi mas profundo agradecimiento por seguir esta historia con la que les he fallado en puntualidad y que (fallando a mi estilo) va más larga de lo que nunca he hecho xD. Espero no cansarlos.**

**Nos veremos el año que entra. xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**.

–Enhorabuena caballero. – le dijo el médico.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Sí? ¿S-si estás embarazada? – preguntó el chico emocionadamente incrédulo.

–Mire… pase. – le dijo el hombre al pasear su vista por su sala de espera, que para su suerte se encontraba vacía.

Mientras entraban, Ron buscó la mirada de Ginny con una sonrisa pero ella estaba muy seria, tal vez estaba impresionada.

–Felicidades, van ustedes a ser padres.

–Que bien. – sonrió el futuro padre. –Y… ¿cómo esta todo?

–Bien, bien. Ahorita platiqué con su esposa sobre fechas y cuentas, entre otras cosas. Le hice además algunas pruebas que han dado positivo para gravidez. Según lo que he comentado con ella deben estar en la tercera semana y a partir de ahora… ¡a prepararse! Jeje.

Ron rió ante el comentario del curandero pero a Ginny no le hacía gracia ni una elefanta en patines y tutú.

–Me comenta también la señora que no ha tenido malestares importantes, es posible que se empiecen a presentar pronto. Habrá fluctuaciones en sus niveles hormonales, cambios de humor, tal vez tristeza o demasiado efusiva… - indicó el hombre haciendo sutiles gestos a Ron insinuando razones para la falta de entusiasmo que reflejaba Ginny con la noticia. –Así como los problemillas gástricos más comunes: náusea, vómito, etcétera.

–Comprendo. – respondió Ron confirmando que entonces no estaba alucinando y Ginny no se había tomado bien la noticia.

Pero él no comprendía bien la razón de la actitud de Ginny, él se sentía contento y con ganas de correr a decirle a su madre, a sus hermanos y de paso, de ir a restregárselo en la cara al Delegado Porter, al que seguramente _le encantaría_ la noticia.

–Wow Gin, no lo puedo creer. Vamos a comer con mamá para decirles, yo ya le he dicho a Percy y les avisamos a… -comentaba el chico al salir del Sanatorio, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

–¿Ya le dijiste a Percy? ¿A qué hora?

–Antes de venir. Pero aaah, ya verá el imbécil de Porter, ahora mismo iré a decirle que estas embarazada pera verle su cara de estúpido. Te alcanzo con mamá.

–No. Todavía no digas nada. Vamos a esperar unos días.

–Ginny, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No estás contenta?

–_Yoo_… creo que no me siento bien.

–Bueno, entonces vamos a casa y más tarde iremos con mamá.

La noticia no le había sentado bien a Ginny. No eran malestares de embarazo lo que ella sentía, sino malestares emocionales. Era justamente lo que se temía, ella sentía que con el embarazo se le venía encima una losa pesada que la iba a aplastar hasta no dejar nada de ella. Y ver a Ron tan contento le provocaba nauseas. Peor aún pensar en la radiante alegría que le daría a toda su familia. Quería hacerse un ovillo y no salir de la cama.

Pero no había manera de esquivar la celebración familiar. Como era de esperarse Percy ya se había informado de los resultados y avisado a todos. Cuando los chicos entraron en La Madriguera fueron recibidos con fanfarrias, buenos deseos y hasta algunos consejos por parte de su madre. Y con ella, más le valía sonreír o no se la quitaría de encima. La chica hizo un esfuerzo y se mostró falsamente conmovida.

La cabeza de Ginny daba vueltas, se sentía más perdida que nunca dentro de su propia vida. Su embarazo la tenía profundamente sacudida y desorientada; y la reacción de Ron era una de las cosas que más la tenía confundida. La alegría de su familia la esperaba, pero la de él… no la comprendía.

Mientras celebraban en familia y todos convivían, Ginny pudo ver que Percy atrajo a Ron para decirle algo que le hizo cambiar su rostro, estuvieron secreteándose algunos minutos y después su marido se mantuvo un poco más ausente y pensativo. Cuando Ron estuvo de regreso ella trató de saber lo que pasaba pero él la evadió tartamudeando. Entonces fue con Percy.

–Percy, ¿para qué llamaste a Ron?

–¿Yo, cuándo?

–Percy acabo de ver que lo trajiste a la escalera para hablar con él. Dime lo que le dijiste.

–Está bien, no es algo que quiera ocultar sólo que… no quiero preocuparte.

–Habla.

–Es Hermione. Pidió su cambio hace una semana, hoy se lo han concedido y se va a Italia como ejecutiva de leyes.

–¿Se va?… ¿Cuándo?

–Mañana es su último día.

–¿Se enteró…?

–¿De tu embarazo? Si, cuando lo supo fue con Kingsley y él agilizó los trámites.

–Gracias por decírmelo Percy.

Y para colmo de males… Hermione. Ginny tenía sentimientos extraños hacia ella. No sabía si compadecerla, aunque le tenía cierto recelo. Habían sido buenas amigas. Así que le pareció buena idea ir a despedirla y hablar con ella por última vez. Le parecía justo, nada tenían que perder.

Esa noche los dos se mantuvieron silenciosos y un tanto ausentes uno del otro. Pero a pesar de ello Ron tenía en cuenta las palabras dichas por el médico, y recordándolas se acercó a abrazarla para que Ginny no se sintiera triste. Pero era en vano, ella tenía la almohada húmeda con sus lágrimas.

Al día siguiente esperó a que él se fuera y se preparó para ir al Ministerio. Pero dado que la situación estresaba a Ron, no quería que él se diera cuenta; tendría que moverse con cautela por las oficinas, aunque sería difícil. Con dos hermanos trabajando ahí y tantos años que lo hizo su padre, mucha gente la conocía.

Una vez en el Ministerio se topó nada menos que con Naylor que para su suerte llegaba retrasado. Ginny le avisó que la casa estaba sola y que prefería que la orientara por las oficinas advirtiéndole que no le dijera nada a Ron de que estaba ahí. El hombre la ayudó amablemente y le informó que no se preocupara El Sr. Weasley no estaba en su oficina.

Por otro lado, buscó la oficina de Hermione en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas pero la encontró vacía. A punto de darse por vencida cuando caminaba ya hacia la salida se topó de nuevo con Naylor. Quien le informó que él en ocasiones bajaba a unas oficinas desocupadas en los pisos inferiores, tal vez ahí lo encontrara. La chica tuvo un mal presentimiento y se dirigió hacia allá.

Caminó cautelosamente por el pasillo y su estómago dio un vuelco al escucharlos, eran ellos sin duda, sus voces. El corazón empezó a latirle deprisa.

–Por Dios Ron, tu sabes que es lo mejor…

–Hermione…

–Escúchame Ron. Debo irme, tu ahora estás bien con Ginny… y tendrán su bebé. Nada tengo yo qué hacer aquí. Esto me hace daño… y ser tu amante no es lo que yo quiero. Estuve contigo en los momentos que me necesitaste… te di acogida en mi casa. Pero tú y ella ya son un matrimonio… Tú y yo hace mucho que ya no… - Hermione hizo una pausa mientras liberaba algunos sollozos.

–Hermione me duele muchísimo que te vayas. No sé qué decirte. – decía Ron tallándose la cara visiblemente conflictuado.

–Lo nuestro murió Ron… Permíteme recuperar mi dignidad y mi vida.

La voz de Ron se quebró y dos gruesas gotas rodaron por su cara pecosa.

–Te deseo lo mejor Hermione. Perdóname todo, por favor.

–Adiós.

Ginny tuvo que moverse rápidamente para no ser vista por Hermione al salir. No tenía nada que hablar más con ella. Aún estaba tratando de comprender lo que había escuchado y no lograba. "Te di acogida en mi casa"… seguramente estuvo ahí cuando en aquella ocasión se fue de la casa, por eso nadie sabía dónde estaba.

A su mente llegaron tantos recuerdos relacionados con los altibajos en su relación con Ron, que seguramente iban de acuerdo a los altibajos de ellos. Sin embargo lo que hablaban era extraño.

Ginny siguió caminando hasta salir del Ministerio con la mirada perdida y la cabeza revuelta en pensamientos. Sin saber que pensar, ¿debía hacer una gran escena por su engaño? ¿Era real ese engaño? Hermione se estaba despidiendo y tenía el suficiente orgullo para no volver.

Regresó a su casa y volvió a enrollarse como un gato dentro de la cama. Se sentía más sola que nunca en el mundo. Era como si Ron y ella estuvieran en una isla desierta y tenía miedo de que fueran dos perfectos extraños. Su cabeza estallaba y tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.

Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que había ruidos en la habitación, Ron estaba dentro, no supo a qué hora había llegado.

–Ya llegaste. – dijo somnolienta.

–Hace un rato. ¿Te sientes mal?

–N-no, sólo estaba aburrida y me dormí.

–¿Estás bien Ginny? Tienes días rara.

–Será porque me siento rara…

–¿No es muy pronto para que tengas síntomas?

–No me refiero a síntomas de embarazo, estoy confundida Ron. Estoy embarazada. ¡Embarazada! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso para mí? Tengo 19 años.

–Era lo que estábamos esperando.

–Es lo que nos pidieron que hiciéramos. Lo que sigue… _no sé bien qué es_.

–Ey, relájate. Todo va a estar bien. No pasa nada.

–¡Me siento sola Ron! – liberó por fin la chica llorando.

–¡Cómo vas a estar sola Gin! Yo estoy contigo. Aquí estoy, contigo.

–¡Tengo miedo!

–Pero ¿de qué? Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Sólo es un embarazo, no pasa nada.

Las palabras de Ron lejos de confortarla la hacían sentirse más preocupada y perdida. "_Sólo es un embarazo, no pasa nada_" o era una frase demasiado inconsciente o demasiado optimista. Él por su parte estaba muy sorprendido de qué el embarazo le hubiera dado semejante golpe a Ginny. La idea que él tenía de ella era de una chica tremendamente fuerte. Y ahora le parecía una lánguida flor.

Su esposo tomó su cara en las manos y la observó tratando de transmitirle serenidad. Ella seguía con los ojos húmedos. Entonces se acercó lentamente y la besó sobre los labios estrechando su cuerpo tembloroso y ella se aferró a él, física y emocionalmente.

Los chicos se quedaron sobre la cama abrazados, buscando tranquilizar sus emociones. Pero éstas explotaron en Ginny, unos instantes después lo besaba efusivamente. Ron respondió con pasión y ternura al remolino de fuego en el que iba convirtiéndose Ginny en cosa de minutos.

Ella lo besaba y acariciaba con vehemencia, desahogando todos sus temores y ansiedades en él, lo cual estaba envolviendo a Ron en deseo cuando Ginny escondió la cara entre sus piernas. Cómo no seguirla, cómo no satisfacerla.

Las ropas de Ginny se desperdigaron sobre la cama y se fundieron en uno rápidamente. Ella gemía como nunca lo había hecho, deleitada, entregada.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento habían dejado de pensar y se habían dedicado a volcar sus sentimientos sobre el otro, sobre la cama.

Después de su apasionado encuentro se quedaron dormidos por varias horas. Ron se despertó en medio de la madrugada pensando qué sería lo que les sucedía a ambos. El embarazo también le afectaba a él. Empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente casado. Ginny parecía realmente depender de él, necesitarlo.

La responsabilidad ya caía sobre sus hombros y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando pensó que esto apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holaaaa! Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas. Aquí ando de nuevo, y les juro que no los olvido. Pero el trabajo esta bastante cargado y para colmo me han mandado a un diplomado que me tendrá más loca que de costumbre. Extrañenme mientras vuelvo… porque lo haré. Prometido. **


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII.**

Para el matrimonio de estos hermanos, que aún no pasaba de los 4 meses, las cosas no habían dejado de presentar cambios, cada semana habían tenido nuevos retos juntos, nuevas peleas, nuevas emociones, autoconocimientos novedosos y cosas que si alguien les hubiera contado apenas 6 meses antes que vivirían, ellos habrían reído a carcajadas.

Ahora, Ron era un hombre casado, sustento de su hogar y el hombre fuerte de una esposa embarazada… que por cierto, era su hermana. Y Ginny, había dejado a Harry y el quidditch, sus más grandes amores de la vida, por un embarazo no deseado, en un matrimonio no deseado… con un marido, que era nada menos que Ron.

Pero el hecho de que Ginny se sintiera tan confusa a causa del embarazo empezaba a preocuparle seriamente a Ron, no sabía si podía ser realmente normal a causa de los cambios que sufría, según lo dicho por el sanador, o se debía a otras cosas. El chico dudó mucho buscando la manera de disipar su duda y finalmente decidió acercarse a su hermano Bill. Esa podía ser una opinión importante, objetiva y subjetiva en la justa medida, por lo que lo buscó al salir de trabajar.

–¿A qué te refieres con "rara" exactamente? – preguntó Bill después de una pésima explicación por parte de Ron.

–Pues… anda llorosa, dice que tiene miedo, y que no sabe qué va a pasar…

–_Pobrecilla_… -susurró Bill moviendo la cabeza. –Te has portado bien con ella, ¿verdad?

–_¿Yy-yo_? claro. Pero, entonces, ¿es normal que se ponga así?

–Pobre niña, debe estar muy confundida. Es muy joven y ha tenido que enfrentarse a una situación muy pesada. Ya ha sido demasiado fuerte.

–¿Tú crees? – comentó reflexivo el menor.

–¡ ¿Tú no! ?

–_Err_, quiero decir… a ambos nos ha tocado, ¿no?

–Ambos la han pasado difícil, pero las cosas se habían cargado en ella, y ahora tú te vas a tener que fajar los pantalones… Espero que sepas hacerlo.

–Es que no sé qué espera ella de mí. Yo ahí estoy, con ella. Pero no sé qué mas hacer para apoyarla.

–Bueno, es normal que cualquier mujer se sienta confundida en el embarazo, temerosa… es normal. Pero lo que yo hacía era estar ahí para ella, apoyarla, consentirla mucho, mimarla… Y ellas se sienten mejor. A Fleur también le sucedía a veces, se ponía triste, o muy celosa... pero así es ella. –Sonrió rodando los ojos –¿Cómo esta su relación ahora? Sus relaciones… íntimas.

–Bien, muy bien. Mejor que antes del embarazo, creo.

–¿En serio? Jaja genial. Entonces todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Ron esa noche volvió a casa un poco más tranquilo de saber que al menos era algo común entre las embarazadas sentirse así, hubo momentos en los que se había sentido responsable de la tristeza de Ginny. Si se trataba de consentirla y estar con ella, tal vez no fuera una tarea difícil.

Pero apenas llegar se encontró a Ginny con los cabellos de punta a causa de su retraso, preguntándole donde había estado y por qué no le había avisado. Vale, mostrarse consentidor en esas condiciones no era fácil.

Ron logró controlar la furia de la leona que tenía por esposa argumentando una redada de emergencia en la que no había tenido tiempo de mandar una lechuza a casa. El jefe de la oficina de Aurores no iba a ser un _faldilludo_ que se la pasaba mandando lechuzas a casa en los momentos de emergencia… El chico trató de mantenerse firme y al mismo tiempo amable con ella. Pero aunque Ginny solía ser razonable, eso no lo salvó de la regañina.

Los cambios en el humor de Ginny eran evidentes, pero fueron pasando mientras transcurrieron los días. Tenía días en donde se mantenía tranquila y casi normal, y otros en los que estaba severamente irritable. Su madre estuvo yendo a visitarla con frecuencia y pudo notar que el embarazo había puesto a Ginny muy sensible. Molly hubiera deseado visitarla más, aconsejarla un poco, pero la chica toleraba poco que le dieran consejos sobre su embarazo.

Por otro lado, Ginny se había esforzado poco a poco en aceptar su situación, y gran parte lo había logrado por la actitud de Ron. Él en ningún momento había dudado, en ningún momento había rechazado o sentido pesar por aquél embarazo… como ella. A él, le gustaba su embarazo, simplemente eso; lo que le dio una gran seguridad y la motivación que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Uno de esos días mientras ambos estaban en la cocina antes de que Ron se fuera a trabajar, Ginny simplemente dejó la sartén y se salió de la cocina. El chico la siguió con la mirada y la vio recargarse en uno de los pilares de su pequeño pórtico. Esperó unos momentos y al ver que no entraba hizo un par de hechizos difuminando los vapores producidos por la comida y salió con ella.

–¿Náuseas o mareo?

–Hoy fueron náuseas, pero era un asco tan feo, que pensé que ahora sí iba a vomitar.

–No te levantes conmigo, yo me puedo hacer un cereal o cualquier cosa. No tienes que levantarte.

–Es que me aburró mucho Ron, ¡más que antes! No sé qué me pasa, ni los hechizos me funcionan bien. Tengo ganas de ir con Luna o salir por ahí.

–¡No vayas a hacer intento por aparecerte eh! Mejor mándale una lechuza y dile que venga.

–No está, ha salido de viaje. Me siento tan sola.

–Ve con mamá, platica con ella. Le voy a decir que se quede aquí contigo. No me gusta que te marees sola en la casa, el otro día casi te vas de lado.

–Aggh no, no quiero a mamá aquí. Ni la llames.

–Les va a hacer bien a las dos, ya lo verás.

–¡Te digo que no! No quiero _ninguna mamá_ por aquí.

–¿Ninguna mamá? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

–Así es, ni la tuya, ni la mía. Te juro que ahorita siento a mamá como toda una suegra.

Ron abrió grandes ojos casi sin comprenderla, pero se sonrió. –Estás loca.

Los malestares y cambios en Ginny se habían ido manifestando con los días, ahora le molestaba con bastante regularidad su estómago, cuando no era acosada por las náuseas podía pasar el día comiendo pequeñas e innumerables botanas.

Varios eran los cambios que estaba viviendo la chica en su cuerpo pero una cosa sabía, embarazada no debía sangrar. Después de entrar al baño sintió un estremecimiento de susto recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Algo iba mal? Eran solo un par de gotas, pero…

Por la tarde, cuando Ron llegó a La Hura, su madre se encontraba en la cocina esperando la tetera con una expresión seria.

–Hola mamá… ¿pasa algo?

–Es Ginny. Llegamos hace un rato de San Mungo.

–¿Por qué?

–Ginny me fue a buscar, de pronto notó que estaba sangrando y… pero no es nada grave. Sólo necesitará más cuidados.

–¿Sangrando? ¿Se cayó? Tal vez se mareó y…

–No, no. No me dijo eso. Fue simplemente como te lo digo. Ya hablamos con el sanador y dice que hay irregularidades. Sospecha de un embarazo doble jeje _Quién nos hubiera dicho_… y parece que tendrá un embarazo delicado. Por ahora debe estar en completo reposo al menos dos días.

–¿Gemelos? ¿En serio? – sonrió el chico orgulloso.

–Eso parece. – terminó su madre haciéndole un cariño en el hoyito que se le había formado en la mejilla con la noticia.

El chico subió a la habitación donde se encontraba Ginny recostada en la cama con cara de amargura. Ron respiró profundo, últimamente Ginny no se tomaba bien nada en absoluto, ni siquiera esas grandes oportunidades de ser consentida. Se recostó a su lado sobre la cama mientras ella lo miraba con morros.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó al sentarse.

–No sé… -respondió ella congelando un puchero en su cara. –¿Te dijo mamá?

–Te estoy preguntando a ti. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Pues fui al baño y vi que tenía sangre. No era mucho, pero me preocupé y fui con mamá. – terminó la chica al tiempo que elevaba la vista para ver entrar a su madre con una taza en las manos.

–¿Estás segura de que no te caíste o algo así? – confirmó el pelirrojo.

–Noo. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – dijo dando el primer sorbo.

–Sólo preguntaba. –la madre de ambos se sentó en la cama y Ron se volvió hacia ella. –Mamá vendrás todos los días ¿verdad?

–Claro…

–No creo que sea necesario que diario…

–Hija…

–Pues yo creo que sí es necesario. Dijo mamá que tienes que estar en reposo, no pensarás estar sola.

–Odio el reposo.

–Mamá ¿la oyes? – llamó el hijo buscando un apoyo.

–Mamá, ¡estoy enfadada! ¡Y apenas va un mes! - se justificó la hija.

–Hija por Dios, los embarazos de gemelos son pesados, hay que cuidarse. No hagas tonterías. Yo no dejaré de venir todos los días.

–Voy a pedirle de nuevo a Naylor que venga a cuidar la casa, y lo que sea que ocupen…

–No.

–No, no es necesario, hijo. Tienen trabajos más importantes en el Ministerio, Ginny y yo no tendremos problemas; ¿verdad hijita?

Al menos habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo y Ginny se dejaba abrazar por su madre. Ahora era Ron quien sentía que su madre de pronto se había vuelto su suegra. Qué sensación más rara. Después de eso su madre se fue, Ginny ya estaba en las manos de su marido, así que los dejó solos.

La situación en general preocupaba a Ron. Ginny embarazada de gemelos, (_George se volvería loco de emoción…_) y al parecer enfrentaría un embarazo delicado, lo cual le ponía más presión al chico. No le gustaba nada la idea de que estuvieran solas en casa su madre y Ginny en caso de alguna emergencia.

–Y ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo el sanador?

–Eso que te dijimos.

–Pero ¿cuál fue la causa? ¿Crees que haya sido por…?

–No creo, pero… dijo que no debíamos tener sexo esta semana, las embarazadas si pueden tener sexo, ¿no?

–Pues… _espero que sí_. –musitó quedamente el pelirrojo, esperanzado.

–Dijo que lo del sangrado era relativamente normal en los embarazos gemelares. Sólo debo tener reposo estos días para que los bebés _peguen_.

–¿Vamos a tener dos bebés? – volvió a preguntar el chico sonriéndole satisfecho.

–Parece, pero dice el doctor que debemos esperar un poquito para confirmarlo. Aunque no sería extraño, mamá tuvo gemelos… Oye, eso me da miedo.

–¡Ginny todo te da miedo!

–¡Aggh, te quisiera ver con dos bebés queriendo salir por donde entraron!

El chico pasó saliva. Era mejor no imaginarlo.

Por la noche, mientras Ginny descansaba a su lado, Ron se quedó meditando un poco mientras miraba los nudos de las maderas del techo. "_Ahora tú te vas a tener que fajar los pantalones…_" ¡Diablos! Por qué siempre Bill le dejaba palabras en la cabeza. Su hermana había liberado un tanto la fortaleza que la caracterizaba para apoyarse en él, en su esposo; y ahora él era la fuerza del hogar.

Pero ser fuerte con ella era sumamente complicado. Ginny era dominante hasta en su lado débil. Tendría que arreglárselas para ser firme y tierno; decidido y cariñoso; seguro y sensible… todo eso al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola genteee! Fefliz día del amor y la amistad (un poco retrasado, lo sé) Les mando un abrazo grande y un capi que espero que les guste. Y qué creen, parece que el trabajo empieza a relajarse. Ya tengo tiempo para pintarme las uñas de los pies! xDD En fin, tengo un viaje a fines de marzo, espero poder actualizar antes, porque si no... será hasta semana santa. Besitos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX.**

Un par de días más tarde Ginny ya no soportaba un minuto más en la cama, su madre tenía serios problemas para mantenerla quieta. Aunque tampoco era gran actividad la que hacía, sólo quería moverse por la casa, caminar. Pero subir y bajar escaleras es en sí pesado, más aún en un embarazo delicado. Molly no hallaba la puerta, y no quería decirle a Ron porque además de mandarlo preocupado al trabajo, se enojaría con ambas y terminaría por mandarles a Naylor y ellas no creían que la cosa fuera para tanto.

El embarazo desde su inicio había producido un efecto en Ginny de inquietud, de una ansiedad que le llenaba el cuerpo y no encontraba la manera de calmarlo, a veces la ponía muy irritable, a veces demasiado activa y a veces hipersensible. Ron se esforzaba pero la verdad es que ella a veces era muy difícil de tratar. Siempre parecía lista para pelear.

Aunque a pesar de ello Ron se esforzaba en ser paciente con ella y con su madre, quien también solía ser difícil en ocasiones. Molly tenía muy presente que aquel matrimonio eran sus hijos, _ambos_; y eso la hacía en ocasiones entrometerse demasiado.

Bill también estuvo pendiente de proporcionarle el apoyo necesario tanto a sus hermanos menores como a su madre. Por esas fechas, la Madriguera desbordó de alegría al notificarse que la familia no solo esperaba a los bebés de Ginny y Ron sino que Percy también estaba en espera su primogénito. Todos los hermanos estaban más unidos que nunca.

Todas esas felices noticias fueron conocidas rápidamente por la gente del Ministerio y la sociedad mágica… y llegaron hasta Harry, quien sorprendido difícilmente pudo quedarse sin reaccionar, la noticia lo tomaba más que de sorpresa. Una lechuza que volaba desde muy lejos llegó hasta la oficina de Ron con palabras de Harry.

Ron pasó su mirada por cada una de las líneas escritas por quien fuera su mejor amigo. No había reclamos, ni preguntas, solo una felicitación con sentimientos de una profunda confusión… _y tristeza_. Tal vez una inmensa soledad. El pelirrojo se sintió casi avergonzado, la confusión que debía sentir Harry parecía mucha, él no sabía (como ellos en un principio) que ese pacto de sangre involucraba el engendramiento de un hijo. Aunque ellos habían ido más lejos, es cierto… Seguramente alguien en Albania le habría podido explicar la situación, aunque para Harry no sería fácil comprender. No lo había sido para ellos.

Ron guardó bajo lugar seguro aquella carta que ella no debía ver, o se vería muy afectada. No sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos actuales de Ginny pero sí sabía que no era un buen momento para averiguarlo, esa carta podría alterarla mucho.

Por la noche llegó a su casa y casi el entrar su madre parecía lista para entregarle la estafeta, seguramente habían tenido algún problema. Ron se lamentó por haber llegado tan tarde a casa, su madre lucía bastante cansada también. El chico en ocasiones abusaba sabiendo que su madre estaba en casa; esa noche se había detenido por un par de cervezas después de leer la carta de Harry.

Cuando subió Ginny estaba poniéndose el pantalón del pijama, y tenía cara de haberse molestado con su madre. Ron sabía que era mala idea preguntar, entonces simplemente la saludó y él también se puso cómodo y se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Ginny lo miró sin acostarse.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No tengo sueño, no quiero estar acostada. Mamá me obligó a tomar una siesta por la tarde y ahora no tendré sueño hasta entrada la madrugada. Por eso odio estar en la cama. Ni siquiera descanso. – liberó la chica desahogando sus pesares.

El chico inspiró profundamente y extendió su brazo llamándola.

–No des guerra y acuéstate conmigo, anda.

Ginny hizo puchero y tenía cara de estar a punto de llorar, debía sentirse muy harta; pero a pesar de todo cedió.

–Ven, anda. Tranquilízate… -dijo recibiéndola en la cama. –Respira profundo y ten calma. No vas a pasarte la noche parada al lado de la cama.

Su hermana se recargó en su hombro haciendo pucheros enfadados. Realmente tenía los ojos llorosos.

–Ginny, por Merlín. No puedes ponerte así. – la reprendió Ron.

–Estoy enfadada. Odio el reposo, ¡y la cama!

–Bueno, entonces ¿quieres que vayamos a dormir a la cocina? Yo aparto al lado de la estufa porque quiero dormir calientito… -bromeó el chico mientras la abrazaba. Ella sonrió.

–Bésame. – solicitó la pelirroja.

Ron la sujetó de la cara y la besó en el centro de la frente con gran sentimiento. Ella lo observó y después se acercó y lo besó sobre los labios, beso que él respondió y continuó. Lo que a Ginny le faltaba era ser mimada, darle cariño.

Apenas le había besado el cuello y la chica ya parecía derretirse. El embarazo la tenía definitivamente sensible. El chico continuó besándola.

–Oh no, no hagas eso. – se retorció la pelirroja al contacto.

–De verdad que últimamente te _pones_ fácil. Total, déjate llevar. – le dijo mientras se inflaba de orgullo chupándole con más gusto el cuello.

–Noo, el curandero dijo que no. Que dejáramos unos días.

–Te digo que te dejes llevar. Si tienes ganas, disfruta.

–Pero…

–No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar. _Te va a gustar_. –Le dijo al meter la mano dentro de su pantalón de pijama.

Ron con la mano dentro comenzó a acariciarla y ella a temblar al contacto. Después continuó con sutileza; con la mano dentro de su pantaleta, sólo con el dedo índice la tocó. Su hermana estaba húmeda, perfectamente lista para ser tocada. No necesitaba más que la yema de su dedo para hacerla estremecer. Comenzó directamente sobre el clítoris. La vista de Ginny comenzó a perderse dando esporádicos jadeos.

–Abre las piernas.

Ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos mientras él seguía concentrado en su labor guiándose únicamente por el tacto. Acarició entre sus labios y dejó su dedo introducirse ligeramente en ella y jugar un poco.

–Ooh…

–¿Así? ¿Te gusta?

–Mh.

–¿Así… o aquí? – preguntó subiendo de nuevo a acariciar su clítoris.

–Mh.

–¡Pero dime, no me estás respondiendo!

Después de una pausa contesto secamente la chica. –Si.

–¿Sí qué?

–Pues, me gusta… assh no se, ya me perdí… -dijo Ginny saliendo del trance, la brusca llamada de Ron por respuestas le hizo perder la concentración y el hilo de la acción.

–¡Cómo que te perdiste! No seas tonta Ginny, ayúdame, ve diciéndome qué quieres.

–Vuelve a empezar.

Ron rodó los ojos, su hermana era una mujer complicada. Mientras mantenía su mano dentro con caricias suaves regresó a sus gestos vampirescos comiéndole el cuello y el hombro. La chica estuvo de regreso en un par de minutos y entonces él volvió a ponerse insistente con el clítoris dando círculos encima con su propia humedad. Los jadeos de ella se hacían constantes.

–_Imagina que es mi lengua_.

La chica cerró los ojos deleitada mientras él mezclaba caricias entre sus labios, deslizándose hacia dentro.

–Ooh…

–Súbete la blusa.

–¿Uh?

–_Sube la blusa_. Tengo la mano ocupada ¿sabes?

Esta vez las solicitudes del chico no la distrajeron demasiado, Ginny se movió apenas lo suficiente para sacarse la blusa. Y ahora el chico alternaba boca y mano aumentando la intensidad ante lo que ella respondió con gemidos. Sus pezones también habían aumentado su sensibilidad con el embarazo, y Ron le hacía lo justo y un poco más. Sus caricias sobre el clítoris se hacían más inquietas, resbalaba hasta su entrada y subía de nuevo.

Así se mantuvo Ron por algunos minutos al tiempo que humedecía aquellos pechos que empezaban a transformarse para dar vida. La expresión de Ginny era el preludio de lo que parecía un angustioso orgasmo.

–Ooh, mh… si, si… ¡OOH! –gimió la chica en el último momento mientras Ron la escoltó con caricias hasta el último jadeo.

El chico le dejó un momento de silencio para recuperarse y después volvió a ser su hermano fastidioso.

–La cara que pones cuando te corres es de foto jejeje.

Ginny se sonrió y se giró para ponerse de nuevo la blusa, luego se sentó a su lado.

–Y ahora, no pensarás dejarme así. – dijo Ron mostrando una dolorosa erección apretada en la trusa. Ella, al advertirla se reacomodó y metió la mano dentro.

–No, no me vas a marear con una jalada, quiero una mamada.

La chica soltó una carcajada. –Jajaja. Pero tú sólo lo hiciste con la mano.

–Aaah, pero yo soy bueno con la mano, y tu eres bastante mala.

–¡Eres un grosero! Además nunca te has quejado. - Exclamó Ginny indignada.

–Porque era el principio y luego seguía el polvo, pero si hoy será todo…

–Vas a ver que hoy si te gusta. Te lo prometo. – afirmó la chica mientras le sacaba la trusa.

–Anda Ginny ¡dame caña! Hazme una mamada. – rezongó el chico.

–Ssh, relájate, te va a gustar jiji.

El chico rodó los ojos y flexionó las piernas ampliando el acceso. Lo que acababa de hacer con Ginny lo había puesto a mil. Ella se sentó entre sus piernas y lo tocó, su pene estaba flamantemente erecto. Sentía todo el vigor en él. Empezó a acariciarlo juguetonamente.

–No te hubieras puesto la blusa… Las jaladas se hacen con las chichis al aire.

La chica se detuvo y se sacó la blusa de nuevo. Esta vez no quería quejas. El chico la miró con curiosidad, su cuerpo cambiaba sin duda.

–¿Te están creciendo verdad?

–Más bien me siento hinchada.

–Sí, te ves hinchada ¿No te duelen? – preguntó el chico tocándola mientras Ginny masajeaba sus testículos descuidadamente.

–Si, pero lo que más me da es comezón. Traer brassiere me molesta. – comentó la chica iniciando una vigorosa paja. Ron se arqueó recargándose en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando el chico iba tensándose más, ella disminuyó la intensidad y se centró en la punta, Ron la miraba suplicante. Ginny cedió y abrió la boca para atraparlo.

–Oh sí…

El chico estaba durísimo y su erección palpitaba como si estuviera a punto de correrse, lo que tenía un poco temerosa a Ginny pues no quería ser vaciada en la cara o en la boca, pero Ron ya tenía la mano sobre su cabeza deseando que no se alejara. La chica trato de confiar en sus sentidos, su conocimiento sexual de Ron y en él como _hombrecito_, esperando que le avisara antes del disparo. Entonces decidió continuar sin miedo; mientras a Ron en cada _comida_, se le iba un pedacito de cordura.

De pronto el chico movió su pene sacándolo de la boca de Ginny y lo inclinó hacia él dejando que el semen le cayera encima. Después se recostaron juntos para pasar una noche tranquila y satisfecha.

A pesar de que Ginny había pasado una magnifica noche no quería pasar más tiempo en la cama por lo que se levantó junto con Ron y empezó a vestirse decidiendo que había tomado suficiente reposo. Ron no le dijo nada, Ginny era una mujer fuerte.

–¡Diantres! Estoy engordando en serio. –comentó la chica mientras forcejeaba al subirse las mezclillas.

–Naa… apenas te estás poniendo buena.

–¿Lo dices en serio?... ¿De verdad te gusto? –preguntó Ginny ilusionada.

–Sip, te ves bien.

–Mientes, lo dices para que no me sienta mal.

–Claro que no. Sabes perfectamente que yo prefiero la carne al hueso, ya te lo había dicho. Y no miento cuando te digo que te estás poniendo buena… Ya casi estás como me gustan. – terminó el chico sonriéndole a su esposa, quien no tomó con tanto agrado el comentario.

–¿Ya casi me parezco a Hermione, o a quién?

Ron cerró los ojos, se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

–Me voy a trabajar. Y por favor, no pelees con mamá. Hasta la noche.

Ron esperaba que la etapa más sensible del embarazo pasara pronto. Los recursos para sobrellevar las inseguridades y los cambios de humor de Ginny se le estaban terminando y ella cada vez lo sorprendía con nueva actitudes. ¿Desde cuándo Ginny lo celaba?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holaaa! Me fui de vacaciones a la playa y me retrasé horrores lo siento. Bien chicos, lo que viene para este par, no se lo esperan. Las cosas van a transformándose y no saben hasta donde llegarán una sorpresa le espera a todos los Weasley. Dios, ¿por qué seré tan mala? xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**.

Era de madrugada y la habitación se sentía cálida y húmeda. Ron estaba recostado tras ella entregándose al deseo que le provocaba.

Él, cada vez se volvía mejor amante, aunque eso últimamente iba haciendo sentir extraña a Ginny. Durante las últimas semanas Ron había ido cambiando poco a poco. Ahora tenía una manera diferente de tocarla, acariciaba su cuerpo de una manera diferente; la forma en que la besaba, la manera en que se desenvolvía en la intimidad era distinta. Era difícil distinguir qué quedaba de hombreo de hermano cuando la tenia para él.

La chica, en los amplios ratos de ocio de esas semanas ya había estado creando varias teorías. La que más la dominaba, llevaba sus pensamientos directamente a Italia. Tal vez se comportara así porque la extrañaba… porque pensaba en ella. O ¿Y si Hermione no se había ido? ¿y si seguían teniendo contacto?. Ella pensó que Hermione tenía dignidad y se iría de verdad, pero qué tal si no; si no pudo olvidar a Ron y volvió…

Unos minutos más tarde mientras él se encontraba ahora entre sus piernas, sobre ella; amándola sostenido en sus palmas, y bajando sólo para comerla con mordidas suaves. Entonces, cuando desbordándose de pasión le dijo: "_me haces sentir como un león…_" Ginny se inquietó, tal vez eso significaba que pensaba en ella, en Hermione. Claro, Hermione, sus cabellos, una leona. Estaba pensando en ella.

Ginny empezó a sentirse muy confundida y decepcionada, por lo que olvidándose del sexo, se relajó y dejó de estar; justo cuando Ron estaba gimiendo invadido por el placer de su orgasmo le dejó su semilla una vez más. Al terminar, pasó las yemas de sus dedos acariciando desde sus hombros hasta su vientre ahora visiblemente distinto. Los bebés tenían ya 13 semanas viviendo dentro de ella. Luego, se dejó caer a su lado y se quedó inmediatamente dormido.

El día siguiente una sorpresa esperaba a Ron cuando llegó al Ministerio. Se encontró con que varias oficinas habían sido invadidas por ladrones en busca de piezas de valor que algunos de los funcionarios en ocasiones dejaban en sus escritorios. Pisapapeles de oro, bolígrafos _especiales_, joyas… etc. Cosas que se pudieran vender con facilidad. Con Ron se equivocaban, sólo habían desarreglado su oficina de cabo a rabo. Fue una desagradable impresión.

Ron junto con el equipo de aurores y el mismo Kingsley, al tanto de la situación, se ocuparon de las oficinas con más desperfectos o de las que habían sido premiadas además, con algún hechizo. Después de una pesada mañana de trabajo por todo el Ministerio, antes de la salida a comer el chico se fue a buscar a Percy para saludarlo y ver si su oficina estaba en buenas condiciones.

Mientras tanto en La Hura, Ginny pasaba la mañana sola dentro de su casa, como era la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de las visitas de su madre y de que en esas semanas había recibido la feliz visita de Luna que le llevaba regalos fantásticos y extravagantes para sus bebés. La chica iba de una habitación a otra sin más pensamientos que su embarazo, Ron, su cuerpo cambiando cada día, y ahora Hermione… Sin embargo, de pronto alguien sorpresivamente llamó a la puerta.

Cuando Ron y Percy volvieron por la tarde de comer juntos, los empleados de limpieza avisaron a Ron que habían enviado todos los papeles de su oficina a casa pues se aprovecharía el incidente para hacer aseo profundo en las oficinas y organizar de nuevo las cosas, por lo que podía irse a su casa.

Cuando el chico llegó a La Hura, Ginny ya tenía formados varios bultos de papeles clasificados. Se saludaron, y aunque en otra ocasión a Ron le habría encantado que ella le ayudara, esta vez, algo que no pudo identificar le hizo sentirse incómodo al respecto. Pero ella parecía tan entretenida que la dejó hacerlo y se integró al trabajo.

–¿Qué estas poniendo aquí?

–Son los reportes de redadas. Los estoy poniendo por fechas y por auror; todavía no acabo. Hay cosas mojadas, ¿estaba muy mal tu oficina? – dijo secamente.

–Mi oficina fue de las menos afectadas, sólo desorden. No te preocupes, si quieres déjalo y descansa. Tengo varios días para arreglarlo.

–Quiero hacerlo. ¿Te molesta?

–No, no. Pero… no sé cuánto tiempo tengas aquí haciendo esto, no te agobies… -dijo el chico acercándose a ella y tratando de retirarla de los papeles.

–¿No sabes cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? ¿No fuiste tú quien los mandó? – si no fuera porque no había motivo, Ron habría jurado que Ginny estaba molesta, pero no lo había… ¿o sí?

–Creo que los mandó Kingsley, y nos dio varios días para recuperar las oficinas, por eso te digo que no te agobies. – repitió Ron tomándole las manos y retirándola suavemente de los paquetes. –Acompáñame a darme un baño.

Ginny cedió con recelo, le parecía muy extraña la insistencia de Ron en retirarse de sus cosas, tal vez algo escondiera ahí. Alguna llave, una foto… cartas. Lo acompañó a la habitación y escuchó mientras él le platicaba lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Ella pensaba que la quería distraer, pero no lo lograría. Cuando Ron entró en la regadera, ella bajó decidida a buscar lo que él ocultaba.

Ron por su parte se bañó con desasosiego, la actitud de Ginny lo estresaba, no sabía que sucedía pero estaba seguro de que algo rondaba su cabeza y que no era cosa buena. Algo le sucedía a Ginny y que no se lo dijera, o lo gritara en reclamos era mala señal. Cuando salió del baño y no la vio en la habitación lo confirmó, apenas vestido bajó a buscarla.

Al llegar, la vio atareada revolviendo una caja pequeña con escasas cosas, al instante sintió un escozor. En la parte más profunda de esa caja había una carta, una que Ginny no debía leer. Ron estuvo ahí con sólo un paso y le arrebató el papel.

–¡Dame esa carta! Esto es lo que no querías que viera ¿verdad? – gritó la chica liberándose.

–¿Por qué vienes a hurtadillas a buscar entre mis cosas? Todo esto son papeles del Ministerio.

–¡Accio carta!

–¡Protego!

–¡Accio ca…!

–¡Protego!

–¡Accio…

–¡PROTEGO!

Ginny se aventó contra él tratando de alcanzar su brazo. –¡Dame esa carta! Si es del Ministerio no te importará que la lea.

–¡Suelta!- forcejeó el chico tratando de zafarse de ella.

Fuera de La Hura, en el patio, se apareció George quien llegaba de su trabajo y no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos. El gemelo entró sin llamar a la puerta justo cuando Ron forcejeaba con ella.

–¡Roon! ¿Qué pasa? – intervino.

–Pasa que voy a leer esa carta aunque tenga que maldecirte Ron, ¡Dámela!

–No. – sentenció Ron subiéndola a la parte más alta de la alacena.

–Chicos, cálmense, por favor.

La pelirroja empezó entonces a palidecer víctima de sus emociones mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–¿Sabes lo que pasa, George? Que Ron me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo… esa carta es de Hermione, por eso no quiere que la lea… Te sigues viendo con ella, ¿verdad?

George negó dubitativamente con la cabeza buscando la mirada de Ron quien no sabía responder. A pesar de ello el gemelo buscó justificaciones.

–Hermione está en Italia Ginny. No puede ser.

–¡ESTÁ CON ELLA! Nunca terminaron ¿Sabes donde estuvo viviendo cuando dejó la casa? Estuvo viviendo con Hermione, por eso nadie lo encontraba… ¡ATRÉVETE A NEGARLO!

Ron se quedó de una pieza, completamente helado. George se dio cuenta de que era culpable y de que las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control.

–¡Eres un poco hombre! Ni siquiera te atreves a decir nada. ¡Confié en tiiii! Confié en ti de verdad, te lo perdoné y te sigues viendo con ella. Eres una basura. ¡ERES UN CERDO, TE ODIO!

Lo que sucedió después sería difícil de imaginar si no ha sido visto. Ginny se encontraba fuera de sí frente a sus hermanos que no tenían palabras ni medios para controlarla. Ella, envuelta en sus emociones sacó su varita y lanzó con toda su fuerza un hechizo con una refulgente luz roja, en contra de su esposo.

–¡_Stupefy!_

–¡_Speculo!_ – respondió Ron casi de inmediato formando un escudo espejo que reflejó el hechizo lanzado y apenas tocar el escudo fue de regreso a Ginny con la misma fuerza.

Ginny fue levantada por los aires varios metros hasta estrellarse con la pared de su pequeña sala, y caer inconsciente al piso tras el atroz impacto.

Un sudor helado invadió a los chicos de pies a cabeza. En cosa de segundos se manifestó en Ginny una abundante hemorragia. Ron no quería moverla siquiera, las manos le temblaban.

–¡No la muevas! – exclamó Ron cuando George trató de moverla.

–Tenemos que llevarla al sanatorio. Debemos aparecernos juntos. Ayúdame a sostenerla… ¡RON, REACCIONA!

Los chicos se aparecieron en San Mungo y fueron atendidos de inmediato. George con la cabeza más clara que Ron, rápidamente solicitó un par de lechuzas y las mando con la notificación a su familia. El gemelo sabía que sería difícil ofrecer una explicación de lo sucedido, pero no había otro remedio. La situación los había sobrepasado, y aunque Ron no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar las consecuencias, así tendría que ser.

En tan sólo minutos estaban ahí Molly; y Bill y Percy con sus respectivas esposas. El pantalón de George tenía una mancha de sangre sobre el muslo lo que ahogó un respiro de su madre. Ron estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida.

–Oh por Dios, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Molly desesperada, Ron se puso en pie con la cabeza baja.

–Discutimos. – dijo Ron ausentemente.

–¿Discutieron? P-pero qué, cómo… –preguntó desconcertada Molly buscando respuestas en George ya que evidentemente Ron no las daba.

–Sí, discutieron. Ginny se puso muy… _alterada_. Y le lanzó a Ron un hechizo, y… Ron puso un escudo… _escudo espejo_, y… y le regresó a Ginny de lleno. – Explicó George con poca fluidez tratando de suavizar las reacciones de su familia, aunque no fue posible.

–¡Escudo espejo! ¿Escudo espejo tamaño imbécil? –reclamó Bill jaloneando a su hermano.

–Ni siquiera lo pensé. Todo fue muy rápido. Es lo que más uso en las redadas… no lo pensé.

–¡Pero cómo un escudo espejo Ron! ¿Se te olvidó que está embarazada o qué?

–Nooo. No sé, no sabía que trataría de aturdirme. – soltó el chico, acorralado.

–Merlín, pero ¿cuál fue la causa de la discusión? ¿Por qué te lanzó un hechizo? – preguntó su madre de nuevo.

Ron sentía que su mundo se estaba derrumbando, no se sentía con fuerzas para responderle a su madre. ¿Qué les respondería? Pero George intervino para aclarar de una vez por todas lo sucedido. Prolongar las preguntas no evitaría lo que fuera a suceder.

–Ginny descubrió que… que Ron la ha estado engañando con Hermione. Y… se puso muy mal. Le encontró unas cartas o algo así…

Las expresiones de sus hermanos se transformaron.

–¿Estuviste con Hermione mientras estabas casado con Ginny? – preguntó su madre enfrentándolo.

El chico bajó la cabeza sin levantar la mirada ante Molly. No podía negarlo. –Mamá, las cosas pasaron…

Pero Ron no terminó sus palabras pues su madre le había golpeado la cara.

–No tienes ninguna disculpa. Tu hermana lo dejó todo, ¡todo! Para ceder ante este matrimonio… ¿Y tú le faltas con otra?. Y te has atrevido además a hacerle daño. ¡Retírate Ron, no quiero verte!

–Mamá… - buscó el chico con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero su madre se había girado, liberando sus propias lágrimas mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Entonces fue Percy quien lo jaló de la camiseta y le advirtió: –Ruega por que Ginny salga bien de esto porque si no, te juro que me va a importar muy poco que seamos hermanos y te voy a moler a golpes.

Si en ese momento se hubieran juntado sus hermanos a golpearlo, Ron no habría opuesto resistencia. Se sentía menos que un trapo.

Después de un rato, en el silencio de la espera y la tensión familiar, un cuchillo habría podido cortar el aire. Bill estaba seriamente molesto con Ron, pero también sabía que estaba sufriendo más que nadie.

–Ron, dime qué fue lo que pasó.

–Ya lo oíste… ¿Tú no tienes ganas de golpearme?

–Si tengo. Pero también tengo ganas de escucharte. Sé que tienes cosas que decir.

Ron se quedó un momento en silencio, entonces se abrieron las puertas de la sala y salió el sanador a hablar con ellos. El hombre se paró frente a ellos y habló con profunda seriedad.

–Familia Weasley… El impacto que recibió la señora fue muy fuerte, el embarazo se ha perdido. Lo siento mucho. Tenía 13 semanas y media de embarazo y… es un momento muy crítico para ese tipo de complicaciones. La hemorragia que se produjo con el golpe fue muy intensa… la señora está bastante delicada, pero estable. La hemorragia se logró controlar, pero de debemos esperar 24 horas para saber si ha quedado fuera de peligro. Les aconsejo que vayan a descansar, nadie podrá verla hasta que hayan pasado las 24 hrs. Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ironías de la vida, no?. Bien, no puedo creer que en mi cronograma esto era para salir en el capi 14 o 15… me desfasé un poquitín jajajajaja. En fin, ahora respiren profundo y ¡agárrense!**

**Y por otro lado pero más importante; mil gracias a Isla de Thera, a Catherine Viper, a Lily Malfoy Black, y todas esas chicas que siguen la historia un abrazo a Todas, y un saludo especial a Alwin, Claro que me acurdo de ti! La verdad no recordaba tu nombre pero si de "Flores en el Ático", gracias por seguirme Y sobre tu propuesta... la meditaré =D Me encantan las propuestas!**


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**.

Después de la información dada por el médico fue muy difícil separar a Molly del Sanatorio pero lograron convencerla. Percy y Audrey se encargaron de acompañar a su madre, quien al despedirse volteó con la mirada llena de lágrimas para ver al más pequeño de sus hijos.

Bill y George por su parte decidieron acompañar a Ron. George de hecho, pensaba quedarse con él durante la noche. A pesar de todo, no lo juzgaba y sabía que no debía estar solo.

Mientras Bill por su parte, había dejado con Ron una respuesta que en el aire se había hecho silencio. Él había sido su confidente durante los conflictos importantes de la relación de sus hermanos y quería saber cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Los conocía demasiado bien a ambos.

Al llegar a la Hura, los chicos no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde el sanatorio. Al entrar, Ron se quedó mirando fijamente los muebles afectados por el incidente y las manchas de sangre que habían quedado en el piso.

–Muéstrame las cartas, quiero verlas. – pidió Bill a su hermano.

Ron volteó hacia Bill ausentemente, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras George le indicaba a Bill con la mirada dónde la había guardado. Pero Bill no la tomaría sin su consentimiento, ni era necesario.

–Es sólo una. – respondió Ron tomándola del lugar dónde la había puesto y entregándola a su hermano mayor.

Bill la abrió y empezó a leer cada línea mientras por detrás George fisgoneaba también. Ambos se llenaron de asombro al ver que la carta, lejos de ser de Hermione, era de Harry.

–¿Esta es la carta por la que pelearon? – preguntó Bill.

–Sí. – respondió secamente el chico.

–Entonces ella no la leyó.

–No.

–¡Roon! ¿Eres idiota? ¿Entonces por qué no negaste lo del engaño con Hermione? – cuestionó alterado el gemelo.

El menor simplemente levantó la mirada sin responder. La respuesta debía ser obvia. George tardó en comprenderla pero Bill lo había sospechado siempre.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con Hermione?

Ron se sentó mecánicamente sobre una silla de la cocina. –Un par de semanas antes de que se fuera.

George y Bill se voltearon a ver meditantes.

–¿Entonces cómo se enteró de lo tuyo con… -reflexionaba Bill.

–No lo sabía, ella sólo se imaginó que la carta… - deducía Ron cuando fue interrumpido por George.

–No, ella ya lo sabía. Cuando te reclamaba dijo: "_Confié en ti, te lo perdoné y te seguiste viendo con ella…_" Yo la escuché, por eso pensé que era cierto.

–No puede ser, ella no lo sabía. – repitió Ron confundido.

–Bueno, eso ya no importa. La cuestión es que no podías negarlo y que… las cosas se nos salieron de las manos. Los bebés se perdieron y ahora lo más importante es que Ginny esté bien. De mamá yo me encargo. Descansa Ron. – se despidió Bill mientras dejaba a George y Ron instalándose en la casa.

A la mañana siguiente todos volvieron al sanatorio, cuando llegaron Ron y George ya se encontraba ahí Molly con Fleur y Victorie acompañadas nada menos que del Delegado Porter. A Ron se le cerraron las mandíbulas. Los ojos de Porter se clavaron en Ron incisivamente, lo estaba esperando.

–Al fin llega Sr. Weasley. Necesito platicar con usted sobre ese lamentable _tropezón_ de su esposa.

–Ginny sufgió un tgopezón casego, todo lo que necesita sabeg se lo hemos dicho ya. Se lo explicó mi egsposo. – intervino rápidamente Fleur, buscando que Ron alcanzara a comprender.

–Comprendo señora, pero de cualquier manera debo platicar con el Sr. Weasley. Podría usted explicarme el incidente.

–Sí, bueno yo… estaba arriba bañándome, entonces… ella bajó a buscar algunas cosas y_ entonces_… entonces como la sala estaba llena de cosas de mi oficina, se tropezó y se cayó.

–Claro… ¿No me había dicho usted que el tropezón había sido en la escalera Señora? – preguntó el Delegado a Molly poniendo a temblar a todos.

–Mamá no estaba ahí. Pero yo sí, sucedió como dice Ron. – respondió George rápidamente.

–Discúlpeme Delegado, en realidad no me habían dado detalles y yo supuse… - agregó su madre.

–Bien, levantaré mi reporte ante la Comisión. Tendrán noticias mías. Espero se mejore la Señora. – dijo desconfiadamente a la familia.

Una vez que el Delegado se marchó, Fleur le explicó que Bill antes de ir a trabajar había logrado hablar con él y con el Sanador, quien conociendo la situación… y que en todo matrimonio hay diferencias, accedió a mencionar el incidente como mero "_impacto_" sin entrar en detalles. De cualquier manera, en el fondo Ron sabía que Porter no se había tragado nada de lo que le habían dicho. No sabía a dónde iría a parar ese asunto. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera recordaba al tipo ese.

Más tarde, el sanador pudo decirles que Ginny había pasado bien la noche y que la hemorragia se había controlado estupendamente. Si ella continuaba así el resto del día podrían permitirles visitas por la tarde y darla de alta al día siguiente.

Al atardecer, Molly había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo de visita con Ginny. Ron no sabía si debería entrar o qué debía hacer cuando ella saliera. Cuando lo pensaba sentía su estómago encogerse.

Al salir su madre fue directamente a él y con autoridad le ordenó: –Entra.

Sus dudas quedaron a un lado. Las manos le sudaban mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. Ella se encontraba despierta cuando él llegó, parecía no poder moverse mucho y tenía los ojos irritados y las marcas de lágrimas que habían rodado por su cara. Pero eso no detuvo su reacción.

–¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero verte.

–_Yo_…

–¡VETE!

Ron no quiso imponerle su presencia, ¿cómo había pensado su madre que ella lo recibiría? Él no sabía qué hacer, ni sentía capaz de ofrecer una disculpa sobre algo que escasamente entendía. Cuando estuvo de regreso tan rápidamente su madre le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Entonces se encaminó Bill hacia la habitación, no sin antes darle una palmada amable a su hermano.

Sin más complicaciones, Ginny fue dada de alta al día siguiente por la mañana, a lo cual llegó muy puntualmente el Delegado Porter. Los Weasley esperaban la resolución de la Comisión sobre la prórroga que se les otorgaría para el nuevo engendramiento del bebé. Cuando suceden abortos espontáneos en estos casos, se puede dar incluso más de un año adicional.

–Voy a ser muy claro. –dijo el Delegado Porter cuando abordó a la familia. –Las condiciones del "_tropezón_" de la Señora, son bastante irregulares. Hay discrepancia en las declaraciones y creo que pudo haber una agresión directa… Esto podría ser violencia doméstica y usted es el principal sospechoso. –Le dijo directamente a Ron. El chico lo miró fijamente sin responder.

–Para ustedes serán las mismas reglas. Se les indultarán sólo 7 de las 13 semanas que habían logrado gestación; y nada más. – finalizó Porter.

–¿Qué? Usted no puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Se cree que Ginny podrá embarazarse mañana después de esto? – enfrentó Percy sumamente alterado.

–Tienen tiempo suficiente, gracias a los estupendos avances mágicos, el tiempo de recuperación de su pérdida será de alrededor de un par de semanas según el sanador. Y, deben agradecer que no levante cargos… pero los tendré muy vigilados. –contestó el hombre enfrentando a Ron al terminar.

Los hermanos estaban bastante alterados mientras que Molly sólo pensaba en llevarse a casa a Ginny y olvidarse de todo por unos días. Bill había platicado con su madre sobre muchas cosas que ella había tenido tiempo de reflexionar. El matrimonio que habían enfrentado sus hijos era un reto enorme; y lo más importante, aunque Ron había engañado a Ginny al principio, ella se equivocaba al pensar que seguían juntos. A Molly le había constado más que a nadie que a la chica se le había revuelto un poco la cabeza con el embarazo.

Obviamente, Ginny fue instalada en La Madriguera en la que fuera su recámara de soltera, al lado de su madre. Ron estuvo presente todo el tiempo al igual que sus hermanos y Fleur, aunque Ginny no se giró jamás a verlo siquiera.

En los días siguientes el Ministerio entero se enteró de la triste pérdida y todo fueron pésames para el chico. La gente también supo que había sospechas de que Ron la había maltratado y después de darle el pésame de frente, decían habladurías a sus espaldas. Él lo sabía.

George por su parte decidió hacer un intercambio, y mientras Ginny vivía en la Madriguera con su madre viviendo cosas de mujeres, él se quedó con Ron en La Hura a darle apoyo de hombres a su hermano. El gemelo tampoco lo juzgaba, mientras convivieron esos días tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más la situación y sabía que era difícil tomar partido. Todos podemos ser débiles alguna vez.

El hermano más renuente a las acciones del menor, era Percy. Quien a pesar de todo no lograba comprender cómo Ron podía haber puesto un espejo frente al hechizo de Ginny… y adicionalmente su infidelidad, la cual trataba de comprender pero, no dejaba de ser una falta en contra de su hermana. Audrey en esos días se abstuvo de visitarlos pues su embarazo la tenía sensible a ella también y saber del penoso desenlace del de Ginny, la hacía sentir temerosa.

Ron por su parte, iba a la Madriguera un rato por la tarde pero sólo a informarse de su estado sin tratar de verla o hablar con ella.

Pasadas un par de semanas de incidente; un día por la tarde, que Ron llegaba con George a visitar la casa, se encontró reunidos a Bill, Fleur, Percy, su madre y Ginny conversando en la cocina. El silencio se hizo presente. Ginny no levantó la mirada para verlo. Él sin embargo la miraba curioso esperando una reacción. Entonces Molly tomó la palabra.

–Hijo, qué bueno que llegas. Mira nada más, Ginny está mucho mejor y más animada.

–Que bien. –respondió secamente Ron, expectante.

–Ginny… - llamó Bill tratando de suavizarla. La chica le respondió con una mirada dura. –Creo que si te sientes mejor es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa.

–Tú no eres quién para correrme. – respondió la chica a la defensiva.

–Nadie te corre hijita, nadie te corre. Pero… tú tienes una casa y… cosas que arreglar en ella. – aconsejó su madre cautelosamente.

La chica de pronto se sintió atacada. Le parecía que realmente la echaban de su refugio en medio de la tempestad.

–¿Quieren que vuelva con él? ¡Quieren que… P-pero, ¿qué demonios les pasa?

–Ginny linda, escucha. Es hora de hablar. La carta que querías leer, no era de Hermione. – empezó Bill serenamente.

Entonces ella empezó a mirar a todos desconcertada. –¿Eso te dijo? ¡Venía de estar con ella! Por eso llegó tarde a casa. – respondió agresivamente.

–Yo la leí Ginny. No era de Hermione. – afirmó Bill.

–_Err_… y, no venía de estar con Hermione, de hecho, pasamos toda la tarde juntos. – comentó modestamente Percy.

–¡MIENTEN! No puede ser… Yo sé que ellos _fueron_ amantes. ¡Mamá, no puedes permitir esto!

–Escucha hija, estas son cosas que debes arreglar con tu esposo y en tu casa. Yo repruebo totalmente lo que Ron hizo, pero ustedes deben hablar de esto, platicar de lo que sucedió.

–¡MAMÁ… mamá no me puedes hacer esto!

–No te estoy corriendo hija, pero tienes que enfrentar las cosas. Tu y Ron tienen mucho qué hablar y…

–¿No te importa que me haya engañado? – terminó la chica con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

–Hija, tú y él han vivido muchas cosas, como en todos los matrimonios. Pero han engendrado vida y eso es más grande que todo. Cuando tengan en sus brazos un bebé, comprenderán…

–¿Bebé? ¿No cuenta el embarazo que ya tuve? ¿No quedó incólume nuestra sangre ya?

–No. –dijo Percy después de un suspiro. -Y no nos dieron prórroga… a causa de las irregularidades del caso. Tuvimos que decir que te tropezaste.

Un balde de agua helada estaba cayendo sobre ella. ¿Había alucinado? La carta no era de Hermione, y su familia le pedía hacer las paces con Ron a pesar de su infidelidad para engendrar otro bebé… La cabeza le daba vueltas.

–Ginny sé que todo esto te parece increíble, pero ¿Quieres que el trámite se pierda? Que todo lo que has vivido, sea en vano. – cuestionó sinceramente Percy.

La chica se quedó de una pieza mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

–Ginny, te lo juro. Nada de esto importa, si tú dices que no quieres continuar, no hay ningún problema, todos lo aceptaremos y nadie dirá absolutamente nada. Pero, aparte… de todos modos tendrás que enfrentar las cosas con Ron. Es algo que _tienes_ qué hacer. _Ustedes no dejarán de ser hermanos_…. Yo leí la carta junto con Bill y te puedo decir que no era de Hermione, y que hace mucho… _mucho_, que él no la ve. – dijo George con el corazón en la mano.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil unos momentos dejando pasar los pensamientos por su cabeza. Se sentía estúpida, pues al parecer había llevado a la tragedia a su familia por una estupidez; vacía, sin sus bebés y sin familia; y devaluada; como si la traición de Ron pudiera pasar de largo sólo porque había sido en las primeras semanas de su matrimonio. ¿Dónde quedaban sus sacrificios?

–OK. Volveré a casa… pero, con una condición. Quiero ir a Albania.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Buenas nuevas, he estado muy holgada de trabajo y super productiva así que hasta me adelanté con varios capis, entonces... podría actualizar en cualquier momento =P Vamos chicas, reviews y yo disparo capis! xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**.

La familia se quedó en silencio después de escuchar la condición que ponía Ginny para regresar. No la esperaban en absoluto.

Ron había escuchado todo, cada una de las palabras que habían dicho todos sobre él y Ginny y se había mantenido al margen, pero la condición de Ginny automáticamente le ponía una cornamenta en la cabeza. ¿A qué querría ir Ginny a Albania donde se encuentra Harry? Lo que Ginny quería era venganza y sabía dónde herirlo.

–Ginny, ¿para qué quieres ir a Albania? Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo. – aconsejó Bill temeroso de lo que aquello significaba.

–Es mi condición. Tengo derecho a ponerla. – Terminó tajante la chica mirando de frente a Ron. Lo retaba y él sabía que no podía ponerse los moños. Él sostuvo su mirada.

–_¿Ron?_ – preguntó Bill a su hermano esperando una reacción mientras su madre miraba impresionada lo que sus hijos decían.

La pareja se miró durante unos momentos y finalmente el chico levantó los hombros y se giró para marcharse, pero Bill lo detuvo.

La familia entera se quedó en silencio. Bill esperaba que su madre dijera algo para los chicos pero Molly realmente no tenía palabras, todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días la había sobrepasado en asombro. Percy, trataba por su parte de seguir los pensamientos de Bill pero no sabía hacia donde iba. Entonces Bill tomó la palabra como alguien debía hacerlo para dirigir lo que sucedía, para terminar con los problemas de una vez o ampliarlos definitivamente.

–Bien, si esa es tu única condición y Ron la acepta, puedes dormir esta misma noche en tu casa. Vamos. – dijo el hermano mayor poniéndose en movimiento.

–¿HOY? – se sorprendió la chica.

–Sí, hoy. Ya dijiste tu condición, ya puedes volver a tu casa. Yo me voy a encargar de poner el traslador en tu mano mañana mismo para que te vayas a Albania.

Y ante la mirada de todos tomó algunas cosas de Ginny y la tomó del brazo para llevarla a su casa, mientras Ron caminaba tras ellos tan sorprendido como ella.

–Ten tus cosas listas, mañana vendré por ti. – terminó Bill dirigiéndose a su hermana y al salir lo vieron poner un hechizo en la puerta. A Bill no le harían trampa.

Una vez solos los chicos tendrían que enfrentarse, que enfrentarlo todo. Y lo harían, esta vez las cosas no se guardarían en silencio, ambos tenían cosas clavadas dentro que necesitaban sacar y era el momento de hablarlo sin tapujos.

–Ya debes estar contento… - inició la chica con rencor.

–No tengo por qué estar contento. ¿Crees que me gusta todo esto?

–¡Tú lo provocaste!

–¡NO! Yo no lo provoqué. Yo no sabía qué demonios tenías en la cabeza… Dios sabe que yo no quería hacerte daño. Ni a ti ni a los bebés.

Ginny lo podía culpar de muchas cosas, pero nunca del deseo de perder a los bebés. Eso no. Si alguien había aceptado con gusto aquél embarazo desde un principio había sido él. De eso no podía culparlo, pero sí de infidelidad.

–Lo provocaste con tu engaño, revolcándote con Hermione.

–No lo niego, pero eso terminó hace mucho. Y la verdad, no entiendo la causa de tanto drama… no tienes derecho a _celarme_.

–¡No son celos! Es… es la traición, es tu deshonestidad. Yo lo dejé todo y tú tan cómodo sólo disfrutando.

–¿DISFRUTANDO? ¿Crees que yo disfruté de todo eso? Si yo te engañé con Hermione fue por tu culpa. ¡_Tú me orillaste_! Con tus actitudes y tú forma de hacer las cosas. Además, no te des baños de pureza. Si tú no me engañaste con Harry fue porque el muy cobarde se fue… sino, la historia a lo mejor hubiera sido al revés.

–No trates de justificarte con algo que _pudo haber_ pasado. Tú sí lo hiciste y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

–Tienes razón, no voy a decir nada de lo que pudo ser… aunque, tú ya te estás encargando de que suceda ¿no? Te vas a Albania… ahora vamos a estar parejos según tú…

–Ya lo ves… _tú también me orillaste_. – finalizó la chica para después subir hacia su recámara.

Ron por su parte se quedó rumiando su coraje y su ofensa en la sala de su casa. No subiría a la habitación hasta que ella se fuera. No quería ver, ni saber qué demonios pondría ella dentro de la maleta para verse con Harry. Ya podía imaginarlos juntos en la cama. El chico estaba furioso y herido en su dignidad hasta hacerle humedecer los ojos. Más tarde, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño comprimido en el pequeño sofá de su sala, tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que su orgullo había derramado.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, poco le importó llegar tarde a trabajar. No subiría a la habitación hasta que ella se hubiera ido. Cuando Bill llegó por ella, Ron ya se había desayunado. Después de que Bill tocara a la puerta apenas si pudieron cruzar palabra, Ginny ya venía bajando con una pequeña maleta y un momento después se habían ido.

Durante el día, en la oficina era imposible que lograra concentrarse. Algunos de sus compañeros todavía seguían preguntándole el estado de su esposa y cada que se lo recordaban sentía arder las entrañas. Cada que le hablaban de Ginny, cada que recordaba que estaba ya en Albania, la imaginaba automáticamente en los brazos de Harry y le daban ganas de golpear algo.

No pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo en el Ministerio y pronto regresó a casa para poder sufrir en soledad al menos. Pero a pesar de todo, su familia no lo dejaría solo. Cuando volvió a casa, su madre estaba ahí terminando de cocinar para él. Cuando Ron entró, apenas verla se dejó caer en una silla. Su madre le acarició la cabeza en silencio y después de unos minutos, cuando Ron levantó la vista, vio que ella lloraba.

–Hijo, no te imaginas el dolor que siento. Esto no debió suceder así… _No pueden quejarse uno del otro cuando ambos se han faltado_. No sé si tu padre cometió el peor error de su vida justo al morir… tal vez no valía la pena. ¡No quiero que nuestra familia se rompa!

–No llores mamá. – la abrazó el chico con preocupación, tratando de consolar en el abrazo de su madre sus propias penas. –No llores.

Por la noche, Ron finalmente subió a la recamara, y aunque le quemaba la curiosidad por revisar los cajones de Ginny y ver las ropas que se había llevado, logró controlarse con un baño de agua fría, eso distraería su cabeza. Al salir, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Bill le esperaba a la puerta con lo único que recuperaría al menos por un rato el corazón de Ron: _Victorie_.

La niña le estiró los brazos de inmediato.

–¡Nena! – se sonrió Ron.

–Dale un beso a tu padrino. – pidió Bill.

–¡Psshp!… -tronó en el aire Victorie con los labios levantados.

–¡Hermosa! – respondió el joven tronándole un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Qué tal, cómo estás? – preguntó el mayor mientras se sentaban en los sillones de la sala de la casa, con la escasa luz que se filtraba.

Ron no contestó de inmediato, simplemente se entretuvo tocando los rubios rizos de Victorie que estaba sentada en sus piernas. Pero la niña no quiso estar más ahí y se fue a caminar por la casa dejándolo sin escudo.

Ron se tocó la cabeza e ironizó: –¿Ya se me ven…?

Bill rodó los ojos. –¿Sabes? No creo que lo haga. No se va a atrever.

–Bill, por Merlin, a eso fue. A vengarse. Todavía me tiene mucho coraje.

–Bueno, no es para menos…

Ron levantó inmediatamente la mirada reaccionando.

–¡Pero hay una gran diferencia! Yo la engañé… t-tú sabes por qué la engañe. Todo lo que sucedió al principio. Yo no la había engañado hasta que me fui de la casa por sus actitudes, ella prácticamente me echó en los brazos de Hermione. Ella sabía que yo amaba a Hermione cuando nos casamos. Pero ella… ella _a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido_ y de que lo de Hermione acabó hace mucho ¿me obliga a aceptar estos pinches cuernos nomás por venganza? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–_Sshh_, -recordó Bill señalando con la mirada a la niña que volteó rápidamente ante el tono que había tomado su tío. –Ron, un engaño es un engaño. Nada de eso te disculpa… ni hay marchas atrás. ¿Hablaron anoche?

–Pues sí, pero ella está de necia y ¿sabes qué? ¡Que haga lo que le dé la gana! – terminó Ron levantándose de su lugar y cargando en brazos a Victorie y haciéndole cariños para terminar definitivamente con el tema.

Bill no pudo hacer nada más. Todo eso sólo el tiempo podría solucionarlo y la disposición que ellos pudieran poner de su parte. Por esa noche, lo mejor que podía hacer es otorgarle a su hermano un poco de distracción y el entregado cariño de su hija que parecía lo único que lograba mitigar un poco el dolor de su corazón.

Aquella fue una mala noche para Ron, lo cual lo hizo madrugar y estar disponiéndose para partir al Ministerio a tiempo por primera vez en los últimos días. Pero aún le faltaba la cereza al pastel. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, a la última persona que esperaba era al Delegado Porter, quien, para variar, iba a ver a Ginny.

–No está. – respondió secamente Ron. Sólo al verlo tenía ganas de golpearlo.

–¿Alguna cita médica? No hay problema, la espero. ¿Sigue delicada?

–Está fuera de la ciudad, está de visita con una tía.

–Caramba, ¿y después de lo sucedido la ha dejado viajar sola? –comentó Porter lleno de veneno. Sabía que Ron no podría controlarse y acertó, en menos de lo que pensó Ron lo tenía ya sujeto de la toga.

–¡Eso es cosa que no le importa!

–No la culpo… debe ser difícil tener un marido tan violento…

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le aconsejó a Ron que se calmara o provocaría más problemas, le fue difícil pero terminó por soltarlo.

–Yo no soy violento. Pero si me buscan, me encuentran.

–Oh. – musitó el hombre falsamente interesado. –Y ¿Cuándo podré verla?

–Tal vez mañana.

–Bien, espero pueda hacerme el favor de decirle que estoy interesado en ella… es decir, en hablar con ella.

Ron estaba controlando su respiración para no soltarle un golpe que le rompiera por lo menos la nariz. No le contestó. El hombre finalmente se marchó no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar una noche todavía más atormentada que la anterior; al regresar a casa mientras se preparaba un desabrido sándwich escuchó _sus_ pasos bajando las escaleras. Al instante su piel se encogió. La tenía a sus espaldas pero no se giró. Ella se había detenido y después continuó caminando hasta salir de la casa con la maleta vacía hacia la casa de su madre.

Regresó un par de minutos más tarde y subió dejándolo solo de nuevo sin que alguno de los dos hiciera sonido. Ron lamentó no haber previsto que ella ya estaría allí y haber bajado al menos una cobija. No quería subir ni siquiera por un pijama. No quería mirarla a la cara, no quería estar en la misma habitación que ella. No pudo ni darle una mordida a su sándwich. El estómago empezó a arderle con tanta fuerza que el chico terminó vomitando en el patio.

Por otra parte, Ginny volvía más perdida y más vacía que al despedirse. Se acurrucó estrechamente en la orilla de la cama y, sabiendo que él no subiría, empezó a llorar desahogando sus sentimientos.

La verdad era que en su viaje no había hecho más que confirmar que _es_ la mujer de Ron. Es lastimosamente y totalmente suya. Para su propia sorpresa no había hecho más que pensar en él. Ni siquiera había podido darse un beso con Harry. Aquél amor tan inmenso que sentía por Harry increíblemente se había transformado en un cariño entrañable lleno de confianza y respeto. No podía convertir a Harry simplemente en su amante bajo esos términos. Había pasado un par de días llenos de tranquilidad y reflexión en donde ni ella buscó acercamientos con Harry ni él los había creado.

Harry no era tonto, y no en vano Ron había sido su mejor amigo la mayor parte de su vida, y ella la mujer que más amaría. No necesitaba saber absolutamente nada cuando la vio visitándolo. Un embarazo perdido y la decisión de pasar unos días en Albania eran mucho más de lo que Harry necesitaba para saber cómo estaban las cosas. Él le ofreció distracción y su mano como un buen amigo y nada más.

Las noches que Ginny pasó en Albania, sola, humedeciendo la almohada del hotel con sus lágrimas no fueron mejores que las de Ron. Mientras estaba en Albania, al lado de Harry como tanto había deseado, no podía pensar siquiera en intimidad con él. Parecía que aquellas ocasiones en que ella se había entregado a él, de pronto se habían borrado de su mente o habían quedado empañadas por la imponente imagen de Ron. Parecía no conocer otra forma de amar, no podía pensar en estar con otro hombre, _ni aún Harry_. Ron era todo lo que ella parecía necesitar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: El amor es como el mar… impredecible. Oigan, sigue mi racha productiva asi, que si ustedes me dan motivación sabrán de mí mas seguido =P Mil gracias a los que siguen la historia anonimamente también aunque yo les pediría que no fueran tímidos, me encantará conocer sus opiniones. Besos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**.

Luego del regreso de Ginny, la situación en La Hura era extraña. No sabían cómo tratarse, no sabían en qué términos estaba su relación. Se encontraban realmente perdidos en medio del camino sin que ninguna luz los orientara. A pesar de que sólo habían pasado unos días, les habían parecido eternidades mientras nadaban en mares de silencio.

Ron continuó firme en su decisión de no regresar a la recámara. Buscaba las ocasiones en que ella bajaba a desayunar o entraba al baño para cambiarse de ropa o para darse un baño. Mientras ella por su parte, conociendo la situación, trató de bajar a las horas que él debía estarse preparando para ir a trabajar, etc. Parecían haberse organizado telepáticamente. Como si no tuvieran nada más qué decirse.

Aquél día por la noche, después de que Ron llegara de trabajar, el chico buscaba el momento de subir por su pijama y la frazada que solía usar al dormir; misma que Ginny siempre recogía de la sala por las mañanas y colocaba en un cajón de la habitación. Entonces; de pronto escuchó la regadera y supo que era el momento de subir por sus cosas.

Aprovechando que Ginny se había metido a bañar el chico pudo recoger con toda calma lo que iba a buscar y cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo en la habitación y guardar sus ropas de trabajo. Cuando lo hacía y se disponía a regresar a la sala, escuchó un par de sonidos de extraño chapoteo dentro de la regadera, incluyendo una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Ginny.

Ella había estado muy grave, y había perdido mucha sangre con el aborto, por lo que Ron inmediatamente pensó que pudiera haber tenido alguna debilidad en la ducha, un mareo o algo parecido. Se acercó a la puerta pero sólo se escuchaba el agua correr. No sabía si preguntarle si pasaba algo o sería imprudente, pero la verdad es que casi sin pensar, algo lo impulsó a tocar en la puerta.

–¿Estás bien? – tanteó el chico.

–_Eso creo_… - respondió la chica quedamente, más para sí misma que como respuesta a su marido.

Ron abrió la puerta de inmediato y descorrió la cortina de la ducha. La chica estaba en el piso con el agua cayéndole encima y tocándose con cuidado la muñeca derecha, seriamente dislocada. Cuando Ginny notó _esa_ mirada mortificada de Ron se sintió incómoda. No era gran cosa.

–No es nada.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba para cerrar las llaves del agua.

–Me resbalé y… me quise detener con los mosaicos… - respondió la chica burlándose de sí misma.

Cuando el chico se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse del piso, Ginny sintió un escalofrío y un nerviosismo inusual. Estaba desnuda y él no parecía estarse yendo. El chico la jaló de ambos brazos y la llevó a sentarse sobre el sanitario mientras ella estaba desesperada por alcanzar una toalla.

–Si quieres pásame la varita, yo lo arreglo. – Comentó Ginny mientras se echaba encima la pequeña toalla para manos tratando de cubrirse pecho y pubis. Ron la miró con mirada absurda.

–¿Te vas a arreglar tú sola la mano?- preguntó el chico levantando una ceja, omitiendo comentarios sobre sus repentinos pudores.

La chica se sentía nerviosa e incómoda pero tampoco quería echarlo como si arreglar su mano fuera algo privado, después de todo era su primer acercamiento después de días de silencio.

–Está bien, hazlo.

Ron la acomodó y preparó su varita: –¡Episkey!

Ginny movió su mano abriendo y cerrando para confirmar que se había recuperado. Asintió discretamente con la cabeza. –Gracias.

–¿No te lastimaste algo más?

–Creo que no. – dijo la chica al tiempo que movía su brazo para comprobarlo, entonces ambos vieron una mancha de sangre. Ron le tomó el brazo y lo giró; tenía un raspón con sangre en el codo.

La mirada preocupada de Ron aumentó mirándola fijamente.

–¿Cómo caíste? ¿Sentada?

–No, creo que no.

–¿Estás segura? Revísate.

–Sí, caí de lado, de verdad. Metí la mano… - terminó Ginny mostrándole la mano que acababa de ser recompuesta.

Ron la miró con desconfianza. –Ginny estuviste muy mal como para que no le pongas cuidado. Pudiste haberte lastimado algo ahí dentro. – dijo el chico señalando hacia su vientre.

–Estoy bieeen. – refunfuñó la chica. Odiaba que Ron le impusiera tanto. Sus miradas, sus comentarios. Era como si simplemente tuviera que obedecerlo. Ahora la había mortificado con la duda de cómo fue que cayó, cuando ella estaba segura de haber caído de lado.

Ron continuó mirándola con recelo mientras la llamaba a ponerse de pie para ir a la habitación. Una vez ahí la chica se sentó sobre la cama mientras él tomaba un par de cosas para limpiar la herida y curarla. Cuando Ron se volvió hacia ella, Ginny se reacomodaba la pequeña toalla.

–¿Qué tanto amor le tienes a esa toalla? – preguntó Ron un poco exasperado.

–Es que no quiero estar desnuda, pásame mi camisón. _Tengo frío_.

Cuando él le dio la ropa la chica se enfundó en ella rápidamente y se deshizo por fin de la bendita toalla, entonces se sentó para ser curada por él, quien seguía sin comprender los motivos de su vergüenza. La había visto desnuda decenas de veces.

Al terminar de curarla, el chico simplemente la dejó en su lado de la cama y él se fue al otro. Ginny se sorprendió. ¿No se iría? ¿Pensaba quedarse en la habitación?. Había estado a punto de preguntarle si se quedaría, pero prefirió no decir nada, estaba admirada con la reacción de Ron por un simple resbalón en la regadera.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con mayor normalidad y fluidez. El silencio y los monosílabos seguían pero al menos podían compartir la misma habitación, o desayunar juntos en la cocina, aunque no estuvieran juntos a la mesa. Cuando Ron abrió la puerta para irse al Ministerio, se encontró con la rubia cara del Delegado Porter. Buscaba a Ginny.

Ron se fue a trabajar con intranquilidad de dejarlos juntos. Cada día le enfermaba más la presencia de Porter y lo enfurecía dejarlo solo con Ginny, pero no tuvo más remedio. Por otro lado, con todo lo sucedido ni siquiera había podido decirle a Ginny lo que ya habían declarado para que al menos todos estuvieran de acuerdo. Todo era inútil, ya no había nada que hacer, seguramente ya estaban hablando. Sólo esperaba que su versión no fuera demasiado dispar.

Ese día recibió la visita de Percy en su oficina, su hermano todavía se mostraba serio con él y en desacuerdo de sus faltas hacia Ginny, pero de cualquier manera se mantenía al pendiente de ellos, con deseos de saber si las cosas iban arreglándose poco a poco. Ese día, _como aquél_, se fueron a comer juntos.

Al regresar a casa, Ron no se hubiera imaginado la sorpresa que halló en los sillones de su sala. Vaya espectáculo le regalaba Ginny desparramada en uno de los sillones abrazada con pasión a una botella de vino de ciruelas y con otra vacía cerca de ahí. El chico se quedó anonadado. Después de perder el aliento cerró los ojos tratando de contener su molestia. Era una inconsciencia que Ginny hiciera eso.

–¿Tienes fiesta? – ironizó Ron mientras observaba que la botella que abrazaba no tenía más de dos dedos de bebida.

–Ts-tabba esperanddo.

Mientras la chica seguía bebiendo las últimas gotas de su botella Ron tomó la caja que aún guardaba 4 botellas más y la guardó con seguro en una de las alacenas.

–¿Para qué?

–Vino Borter…

–Ya lo sé, yo estaba aquí. – respondió el chico irritado. –¿Qué le dijiste?

–Que me troppezé con las pborquerías de tu oficina…

–Mh. – musitó el chico mientras empezaba a buscar algo con qué bajarle la borrachera a Ginny. Al menos su versión se parecía a la de él.

–D-jo que no hubo-brórrogga… que no hay tiempo, que no nos dará ni un día ¡más!

–Mhm; si, ya lo sé.- Entonces Ron se giró y la miró curioso. –¿Por qué te pusiste a tomar así?

–Para tener sexo… Con el vino nos poddemmos olvidar de todo… Es más fácil… - murmuró la chica pegándose de nuevo a la botella vacía tratando de sacarle algo.

–Yo no me acuesto con borrachas. – escupió el chico irritado mientras agitaba la botella con poción.

Entonces sirvió el vaso con aquella poción y se volvió hacia ella. La pelirroja se estaba quitando la ropa mientras Ron la observaba con sus últimas reservas de paciencia. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y decidió no dárselo, prefería llevarla a dormir que tenerla sobria en un par de minutos. Cuando llegó a ella, estaba sólo en interiores.

–¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Dónde está la chica inteligente que era mi hermana, DÓNDE? – mascullaba entre dientes el chico mientras se la echaba al hombro rumbo a la recámara.

–Andaleeee, no seas tonto… aprovecha que no he bajado ni un maldito kilo, tengo carne, como te gustan… _¡Como Hermioneeeee!_ –gritaba la chica mientras subían por la escaleras.

Ron no quería oírle una palabra más. Tenía ganas de encerrarla e irse a perder por ahí. Pero en esas condiciones, era mejor no dejarla sola. Al llegar, la dejó caer sobre la cama.

–¡Duérmete! – le ordenó.

–¡No quiero! – le gritó la chica mientras él ya iba de regreso a la puerta.

Entonces el chico se detuvo frente a la puerta y se giró para decirle algo pero apenas logró atisbar que venía volando hacia su cara el sostén que ella traía. Ron se lo quitó de la cara y lo aventó furioso al piso.

–¡Te duermes o te duermo!

Entonces la chica se giró en la cama poniéndose bocabajo fingiendo que le obedecía con miedo, mientras más bien se partía de risa. Ron estaba tan cabreado que estaba tentado a dormirla con la varita, pero finalmente salió de la habitación dando tremendo portazo.

Más tarde, por la noche, volvió a la habitación para disponerse a dormir y la encontró, tal y como la había dejado sobre la cama, pero ahora estaba realmente dormida. Le metió de un solo jalón su camisón y la movió hasta su lugar en la cama aventándose a su lado. A Ginny no la despertaría ni el Expreso de Hogwarts pasándole al lado.

Para colmo de males el día siguiente era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar, no tenía esa magnífica excusa para evadirse de su situación. El chico despertó cuando Ginny se sentó en la cama con aspecto mareado. Él se quedó mirando su largo cabello rojo ondulado, un poco enredado sobre su espalda. Ella se giró para verlo, y encontraron sus miradas adormiladas.

–No tuvimos sexo… - susurró la chica.

–No. – negó él con obviedad.

–¿Por qué? – contestó la chica mecánicamente.

–Ginny, ¿Por qué estás haciendo tantas estupideces? ¿POR QUÉ? – le cuestionó el chico sentándose sobre la cama.

–Voy a darme un baño. – murmuró evasiva.

–Entiendo que te moleste que te haya engañado con Hermione, pero tú sabes bajo qué circunstancias nos casamos. Y aún sabiendo que eso terminó hace mucho, te fuiste con Harry. Vas de estupidez en estupidez… ¡Ginny!

La chica no se detuvo ni un momento hasta entrar al cuarto de baño. El chico estaba harto, quería hablar, quería gritar; necesitaba desahogarse y saber qué era lo que ella sentía. La esperó en el mismo lugar, sobre la cama hasta que ella salió envuelta en una toalla. Al verlo, ella lució perdida, tenía la esperanza de que él se hubiera enojado lo suficiente para bajar e irse por ahí molesto, pero no, la estaba esperando y sabía que no podría evadirlo… ni vestirse con libertad.

–No quiero discutir, me duele la cabeza. – dijo Ginny mientras caminaba lentamente.

–No vamos a discutir, vamos a hablar como dos adultos. ¿Ahora qué nueva estupidez tienes en la cabeza?

–¡Ron, no me hables como si estuviera loca! Deberías de agradecer que al menos siga interesada en tener un hijo contigo pudiendo tenerlo con George o con cualquier otro. No es fácil para mí, por eso bebí anoche, porque me siento perdida, me siento estúpida… ¡me siento desbaratada!

–Yo no me siento mejor… ¿Crees que tengo deseos de estar contigo sabiendo que vienes llena de la saliva de Harry?

–¿Y qué crees que yo sentí al saber que te acostabas conmigo y con Hermione al mismo tiempo? Metías en una y en otra, turnándonos… ¡lo recuerdo y me muero del asco! Aunque haya sido hace mucho, sí, ya entendí. De todos modos no sé cuantas veces te habrás acostado conmigo viniendo de estar con ella, y pensando en ella… y lo pienso y lo recuerdo y… - entonces la chica fue ahogada por un suspiro que la ahogaba mientras sus ojos color miel brillaban húmedos.

–¡Lo siento! Yo no quería hacerte daño, ni hacérselo a ella… En cambio tú, te fuiste con Harry sólo para hacerme daño, para vengarte.

–Si la confusión es disculpa para ti, también lo es para mí… - empezó la chica cuando dos lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su cara. –Yo también tenía sentimientos encontrados, yo también estaba confundida… y yo también me siento devaluada…

–Entonces perdóname. – contestó el león bajando la melena con ojos brillantes. –_Perdóname_.

–¿Qué sientes por mí en este momento? Dime la verdad, _¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?_

–Te quiero, lo sabes.

–¿Me quieres igual que siempre?

Ron se quedó un momento en silencio y después la miró a los ojos. –Eres mi mujer, te quiero como lo que eres.

Ginny lo miró con serenidad sintiendo que su corazón crecía un poco al mirarse en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

–¿Tu también me perdonas?

Pero Ron se atragantaba con su propia saliva, tenía la garganta cerrada y no pudo retener una lágrima que escapó rebelde de uno de sus ojos. El supuesto engaño deliberado de Ginny lo hería hasta lo más profundo de su orgullo.

–Sí. – musitó finalmente jalándola contra su pecho. –¿Tú también me quieres?

–Tú lo dijiste, _soy tu mujer_. – respondió la chica entregándole su mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Una reconciliación de lo más inesperado. Esto realmente no estaba en mis planes, pero de pronto mis dedos simplemente cobraron vida propia y así quedó. Espero les haya gustado. **

**Por cierto, ahora que existe la posibilidad de poner unas como portadas en los fics, pues quiero poner cositas monas, pero no se hacer gráficos ni de lo más sencillo. Entonces agradecería enorme que si alguien me puede ayudar, me lo haga saber y nos ponemos de acuerdo, Besos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**.

Luego de que los chicos hablaran finalmente de sus sentimientos y heridas de su corazón, decidieron celebrar yéndose a pasear por ahí. Un restaurant apartado, y simplemente pasear imaginando que eran una pareja como cualquier otra. Sin presiones, sin prejuicios. Era sólo un fin de semana en pareja fingiendo un poco que eran los novios que nunca habían sido, y era extraño. Bastante. Eran muy pocas las cosas que podían contarse sin que el otro las conociera, lo sabían _casi_ todo de ellos mismos. Lo cual también los hacía compartir los mismos recuerdos y experiencias.

Más tarde, regresaron a La Hura y se echaron a la cama para tomar una siesta que ninguno tomó. Sólo fue un buen pretexto para estar juntos, abrazados en silencio.

Esta vez empezaron por el principio, como cuando se es novio y los primeros acercamientos son tiernos besos en los labios. Su historia conyugal había iniciado casi de manera grotesca, ni siquiera se podría decir que empezó con sexo. Pero todo fue un proceso y eso ya lo habían superado, ahora se estaban tomando su tiempo para las cosas. Mientras estaban recostados en la cama comenzaron a rodarse besándose en la boca como cualquier pareja de novios calentando motores.

Después de un rato de caricias, Ron como el chico apasionado que es, ya ardía en deseos sentirla suya, de demostrarle y _demostrarse_ que sólo él era su amante, el único que tenía derecho a tenerla. Entonces aquél romántico preámbulo se acabó cuando él le sacó las pantaletas y se abrió el pantalón acostándose entre sus piernas. El chico entró escasamente.

–O-oh, con cuidado. – pidió Ginny cerrando los ojos.

–¿Te lastima?

–Sí, si me lastima. – expresó la chica mientras él se alejaba.

–OK, despacito. – y volvió a intentarlo moviéndose con lentitud.

–Oh-_ouch_. – repitió la pelirroja tensándose y empujando la cadera de Ron con la mano. El chico se removió de nuevo.

–Si, te sientes muy estrecha.

Entonces volvieron a intentarlo con más calma, pero a la chica cada movimiento, aunque fuera suave, le provocaba molestias, incluso él podía percibir que estaba resentida. Ella se removía incómoda y él la sentía más estrecha, notoriamente inflamada. El chico se hincó para no cargarle su peso y que ella tuviera más libertad, pero Ginny tenía su mano calvada en la cadera de Ron y lo iba empujando cada vez con más fuerza.

–¡Nnh! Me duele. – se quejó la chica apretando los ojos.

–Bien, - contestó el chico alejándose. –no te preocupes, lo podemos intentar otro día.

–Sí. – Agregó la chica mientras él se recomponía los pantalones y se recostaba a su lado abrazándola.

Inevitablemente Ron pensó en ella y Harry, en cómo era que habían estado juntos si evidentemente Ginny todavía no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. O… ¿habría sido Harry quien la indispuso? El chico sintió una piedra caer en su estómago sólo de pensar que Harry hubiera sido brusco en las condiciones en las que estaba Ginny. De cualquier manera, lo que ambos lamentaban era que su reconciliación, no fuera como les hubiera gustado, pero ya habría momento para ello.

Se quedaron recostados un rato y tomaron una pequeña siesta, cuando despertaron la habitación se había oscurecido ligeramente, la tarde estaba cayendo.

–¿Sabes qué estoy pensando? Deberíamos irnos unos días. – comentó el chico quedamente.

–¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

–No sé, fuera de la ciudad. Unos días solo tú y yo. Nunca tuvimos luna de miel, y creo que ahora podría ser un buen momento.

–¿Crees que te den permiso?

–No creo que haya problema, creo que incluso me deben un día. He trabajado muchas horas extras.

–Sería buena idea. – sonrió la chica.

–Déjame ver si puedo arreglarlo. – dijo el chico levantándose emocionado.

–¿Ahorita?...

Pero el chico ya había salido escaleras abajo. Ginny se sentó en la cama y tocó sobre su sexo, se sentía un poco incómoda, lastimada. El doctor había dicho que dos semanas serían suficientes, pero el cuerpo manda. Ese no fue un buen día para volver a su vida sexual.

Un rato más tarde escuchó voces que le parecieron conocidas y bajó para saludar a sus hermanos. Bill y George estaban en amena plática con Ron. Las expresiones de la familia habían cambiado. Ron había enterado a sus hermanos de que saldría con Ginny de viaje y ellos se encargaron de darle algunos consejos. Uno de ellos, era pasar a vacaciones en un hotel muggle, los mágicos serian difíciles de encontrar y más caros.

A la mañana siguiente Ron tuvo un traslador en casa dispuesto para su viaje. Su destino: Marsella.

A media mañana, los chicos estaban llegando a Marsella con un clima maravilloso. Llegaron a hospedarse a un hotel muy lindo con alberca y todos los servicios. Ambos se sentían un poco nerviosos de estar en un medio completamente muggle, aunque aún así mantendrían muy cerca sus varitas.

Una vez instalados, Ron moría por bajar a tomar el sol en la alberca y nadar un poco frente a la vista maravillosa del mar. Los chicos se vistieron para ir a nadar pero Ginny se detuvo en el espejo.

–Vamos, te hace falta asolearte. – la invitó el chico para disfrutar del sol juntos.

–¡Pff!, me veo fatal en bikini. No voy a salir así. – dijo la chica bastante contrariada frente al espejo.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ginny quejándose de su figura, él no le había notado nada en particular, por lo que esta vez volteó para examinarla con mayor atención. Era cierto, su cintura ya no se distinguía tan fácilmente, y lucía como si estuviera _un poco embarazada__…_pero bien.

–Bueno no te ves mal, no te agobies por eso Ginny, son idioteces.

–Me veo rarísima, parece que sigo embarazada.

–Pues no te veas, anda vámonos.

Finalmente los chicos bajaron a la alberca dispuestos disfrutar de su hotel en el amiente más relajado que habían tenido en los últimos meses. Para su suerte, George como buen trotamundos les había recomendado un hotel, que aunque no estaba en la mejor zona ni era de 5 estrellas, era una estupenda opción y no se encontraba abarrotado de gente. Tenían la alberca para ellos solos.

Ginny era una deportista nata y muy buena nadadora, apenas entrar en el agua se desenvolvía como una sirena. Era relajante, refrescante. Hacía años que no nadaba. Ron la siguió y jugaron juntos por un rato. Después de que se refrescaron se fueron acercando hasta empezar a abrazarse y hacerse cariños. Realmente parecían una pareja de Luna de Miel. Un rato más tarde, estaban besándose apasionadamente en un rincón de la piscina. Se encontraban tan solos en aquél paraíso que de pronto, llevado por las circunstancias, Ron bajó un lado del top de bikini y empezó a besar su seno.

–O-oye no. – limitó Ginny. Pero no obtuvo respuesta pues él estaba demasiado ocupado para contestar. –Ron, puede haber niños aquí. –suplicó la pelirroja en secreto.

–Les decimos que me estás dando de comer… jeje.

Al chico en realidad le importaba un cuerno dónde estaban, todo le parecía divertido, una aventura. Entonces hizo por tirar del otro lado del top.

–Ron, ¡nos van a correr del hotel! puede llegar alguien.- El chico levantó la cara y la atendió.

–Vamos arriba. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Los chicos llegaron a su habitación y Ron supo utilizar el letrero de "_No molestar_". Definitivamente no quería interrupciones ni nada que detuviera lo que sentía. Se aventaron con el cuerpo mojado a la cama y se enrollaron en una larga secuencia de besos mientras Ron iba empujando fuera el bikini de Ginny. Unos minutos más tarde el chico jaló fuera de su cuerpo su short y entonces fue ella quien le ofreció apasionadas caricias mientras él se recostaba sobre la cama.

–_Tú_… hazlo tú. – le dijo Ron mientras la invitaba a montar sobre él.

Ginny trató de relajarse, esta vez no quería detenerse y quedarse con las ganas. Bajó ligeramente apoyándose en su pecho. Respiró profundo y comenzó a moverse tenuemente. Los párpados de Ron se cerraron hasta la mitad y buscó sus manos.

–¿Cómo lo sientes?

–Creo que bien.

Él le sonrió. No era una reconciliación que ellos hubieran imaginado jamás. Ni entre ellos, ni después de lo sucedido, ni en el hotel de una playa remota, ni teniendo un sexo tan _medido_. Pero ahí estaban, vencidos por sus sentimientos y sus instintos. Haciendo el amor siendo hermanos, en un lugar maravilloso y con las limitaciones que les proporcionaba la situación. Y lo disfrutaban. Lo demás no importaba.

Los largos cabellos de Ginny se pegaban a sus brazos y cuerpo empapados de agua, haciendo ver su piel increíblemente blanca y resaltando las pecas de su cuerpo. La chica se movía cautelosamente sobre él con expresión concentrada. Ron la sujetó de la cintura abrazándola, llamándola un dulce beso y la dejó contra su pecho. Quería sentirla suya, necesitaba sentirla cerca, lo más cerca… lo más dentro. Por lo que terminó llevando las riendas por unos momentos, hasta que ella empezó a huir de él ligeramente. El chico sonrió sonrojado y cruzó sus manos buscando el broche del top de Ginny pero no lograba encontrar la unión.

–No es como el del brassiere; es un gancho. – Orientó la pelirroja.

Pero el chico desconocía de ganchos de bikini y por más que jalaba en la unión la prenda no se abría.

–Apriétalo y jálalo hacia abajo.- Volvió a indicar, sin embargo, después de intentarlo el chico dio un jadeo frustrado.

Entonces ella se movió dándole la espalda para que finalmente lo viera y pudiera hacerlo. Ron aventó al piso el top que lo había echó enfadar y la abrazó apretando sus pechos húmedos aún, para unirse así y continuar con su encuentro.

En esos momentos lo que en realidad él más deseaba era tenerla en sus manos como tenía sus pechos y sentir que ese cuerpo era suyo, tan suyo como el propio. Asegurarse de que las manos de Harry no habían dejado huella sobre su cuerpo.

La posición los fue llevando y Ginny terminó sostenida en manos y rodillas mientras Ron la atraía por la cadera, pero mas tarde, su goce provocó que empezara a olvidarse de la sutileza con la que había iniciado. Entonces ella empezó a resistirse de nuevo.

–_Oyeee_, despacio. – recordó la chica.

–Lo siento… ¿Todavía te duele?

–Un poco, sí.

–Si quieres ponte encima de nuevo. – sugirió moviéndose.

–No, no. Está bien, sólo… no te olvides que…

–OK, no lo olvido. –dijo el chico mientras la llevaba a acostarse en la cama y bajaba hacia su sexo dispuesto a compensar su falta con besos.

El chico enmendó su descuido y disfrutó del placer que hacía a Ginny suspirar frente a él. Por él. Para que después de un rato, ella estuviera completamente lista para que él se quedara dentro hasta dejarle su esencia.

Después de terminar, cuando Ron se giró acomodándose a su lado, Ginny lo abrazó con vehemencia, como si no quisiera estar lejos de él nunca más. El chico la sostuvo y se quedaron en silencio relajados. Ella, pronto cayó en una ligera siesta pero Ron volvió a pensar en Harry. Era difícil sacar de su cabeza que Ginny no tenía más de una semana de estar en sus brazos. De ser mujer en brazos de el hombre que había sido el primero en su vida.

Pero, estar con ella en esa ocasión, le hizo repensar algunas cosas. Ginny no es tonta, no hubiera permitido que Harry fuera demasiado brusco con ella, como lo había hecho recién con él; y aunque desconocía totalmente como fuera Harry en la cama, si de verdad la amaba, dudaba que hubiera sido inconsciente con la situación. Entonces la duda creció desmesuradamente. ¿Ginny había estado con Harry realmente? El chico sentía que la intriga le llenaba el pecho y lo ahogaba. No lograba darle más posibilidades a una parte o la otra, y quería saberlo, se urgía por saberlo. Desgraciadamente tendría que vivir con la duda que sólo con pensarla, le hacía correr el corazón.

Por la tarde, se fueron a pasear por los alrededores y conocieron la _Basílica de la Bonne Mere_, y otros lugares; e hicieron planes para ir el día siguiente a alguna playa linda y relajada. Les quedarían muchas cosas por hacer en Marsella, desafortunadamente sólo tenían dos días para disfrutar y conocer, pero de cualquier manera, haber hecho un viaje así de pronto para estar juntos había sido genial. Aunque sin duda, a pesar de la brevedad, ese viaje era su auténtica luna de miel. No habían peleado, estaban esforzándose por ser una verdadera pareja y las hormonas los mantenían deseosos uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó con una mano entre las piernas y continuaron su encuentro disfrutando de la tina de baño que en su casa no tendrían. En su caso el agua era particularmente buena, Ron le había hecho olvidarse a ratos de sus inquietudes sobre excederse con el sexo estando tan reciente su aborto, aunque por momentos las molestias le hacían recordarlo.

En su última noche en Marsella, después de tomar un par de bebidas en el bar, regresaron a la habitación para continuar con su luna de miel. Y ahí estaba Ginny otra vez desnuda frente a él, mostrándose sin vergüenza. Dejándolo estar íntimamente en ella, mientras él se empujaba cadenciosamente dentro, invadiendo su boca con besos profundos y húmedos, con el brío que lo caracterizaba.

El regreso a casa fue rápido pero no se quejaban en absoluto, habían pasado un estupendo fin de semana. Al filo del medio día estaban ya en la Hura. Ron tenía que presentarse al día siguiente pues sólo había solicitado el lunes. Es por ello que los chicos se entretuvieron reinstalándose en su casa por un rato.

Cerca del ocaso mientras los chicos departían en su pequeña casa, volvieron a sentirse jocosos y en cosa de segundos se habían enredado en un laberinto de caricias. Como era de esperarse parecía que aquella reconciliación necesitaba de confirmaciones cada 5 minutos. Ron la acariciaba con manos extendidas bajo la blusa.

Ginny se sentía complacida con el continuo deseo de Ron. Toda la situación que habían vivido había deteriorado su autoestima y él seguía siendo su mayor fuente de apoyo. Él por su parte, a pesar de que sabía que debía madurar la situación y dejar de ser el chico de 20 años que era, sentía tantas cosas por Ginny, que en realidad no quería contener. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Ginny se detuvo, aunque él nunca retiró sus manos de ella.

–Espera. – susurró la chica.

_TOC-TOC_. –¿Chicos?

–Es Bill. – dijo Ginny entonces, levantándose y reacomodándose la ropa mientras Ron ponía cara de frustración escondiendo lo mejor posible su erección.

Su hermano estaba ahí para ver si habían regresado ya, y con bien de su viaje. Los chicos recibieron a Billl; y Ginny lo invitó a quedarse a cenar mientras cocinaba para ellos. Sus hermanos le contaron lo poco que lograron visitar en Marsella, cuando no estaban encerrados en la habitación del hotel, _dicho sea de paso_. Ellos lucían relajados mientras platicaban demostrando así que su Luna sí había sido de miel, finalmente.

Bill se impresionaba de que a pesar de todo, la relación de sus hermanos fuera tan fuerte. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que habiendo vivido todo lo que habían pasado, los chicos lograran una reconciliación por encima de sus orgullos mancillados. Definitivamente Ginny parecía haber hecho una buena elección. Bill se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si ella se hubiera casado con cualquiera de los demás. Con él mismo si no existiera Fleur…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sé que muchas esperaban una reconciliación súper apasionada pero, vamos chicas, la cosa es calmada… xD. **

**Y MIL GRACIAS **por sus reviews, no saben todo lo que me motivan y me jalan a actualizar.** Isla de Thera, **gracias por volveeeerr! Me tenías hasta preocupada, en serio =) Y de nuevo gracias a** Catherine Viper, LilyMlafoyBlack, Sakura Tachi, Pansy Pattinson, Alwin, y a ese _Guest_ que me escribió en portugués, **Dioooos! Nunca me habían dejado un review en otro idioma! =P Y** Camille, **que bueno que dejaste de ser fantasma y decidiste integrarte a esta historia! Ábrete una cuenta! =P

**Y sigo buscando a alguien que me haga el enorme favor de ayudarme con los graficos, para unos posters monos para las historias! Pliiiiissss!**

**Besos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV**.

Durante esa semana Ron tuvo bastante trabajo, Kingsley le asignó una nueva área que consistía específicamente en la protección a muggles de hechizos voluntarios y no voluntarios de brujas y magos. El área estaba atestada de trabajo, había infinidad de menores de edad que sin saber usar la magia, hacían diversos hechizos que afectaban a los muggles. El chico apenas se daba abasto.

La oficina de aurores atendía básicamente problemas más pesados relacionados directamente con las artes oscuras y delincuencia de alto nivel; que a últimas fechas, no tenía mucho público. Poco a poco los practicantes y simpatizantes de las artes oscuras se habían ido disolviendo o volviendo mucho más discretos por lo que Ron era abrumado más que nada con investigaciones y papeleo. Pero ahora, Kingsley le había dado bastante responsabilidad con qué entretenerse.

Ginny por su parte, leía los periódicos y buscaba desesperadamente algo en que ocuparse, necesitaba hacer algo para no tener la mente ociosa. Entonces la visita de Luna le vino estupendamente. Si bien no le había ayudado a encontrar una ocupación o empleo, si se la llevó de nuevo de compras a las mejores tiendas de Londres para distraerse un poco.

Durante su paseo, las chicas se detuvieron por un par de bebidas en un lindo lugar. Luna podía ver en su amiga una actitud muy distinta a la que había tenido la última vez que habían salido de compras juntas. De eso hacían ya algunos meses y habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

–Ginny, tengo una curiosidad. ¿Has usado alguna vez el regalo de bodas que te di?- preguntó Luna. La pelirroja se sonrió.

–Sí, lo usé mucho antes de lo que me hubiera esperado.

–¿Funcionó, verdad? –sonrió la rubia segura de acertar. Ginny suspiró.

–Supongo que sí.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Bueno, en ese tiempo… _y aún en este_; las ropas van y vienen. Y la verdad todo funciona; y a la vez nada. El deseo puede ser algo tan _relativo_.

Luna abrió grandes ojos. Esa respuesta abría en ella mil preguntas. Luna tenía la impresión de que si las cosas con Ron no iban terriblemente, era porque simplemente iban estupendas. Así eran los Weasley, apasionados hasta la médula.

–¿De qué me hablas Ginny? Creo que hay mucho que me he perdido. Por que no empiezas por decirme… qué sucedió con tu embarazo. Me puso muy triste la noticia cuando la supe.

–Oh Luna, la verdad no quisiera hablar mucho de eso. –Inició Ginny mientras sus ojos se perdían humedeciéndose ligeramente. –Fue muy duro. Este… _canalla_, me engaño con Hermione, y discutimos y, perdí los bebés.

–Pero si Hermione hace mucho que se fue, ¿no?

–Err… sí, en realidad, fue cuando recién nos casamos. Ellos no rompieron su relación, ya sabes…

–Caramba. Y cuando te enteraste, estalló la bomba…

–Bueno… _no_. En realidad yo ya lo sabía… Dios, es un enredo.

–No te aflijas, -dijo la rubia tomándola de la mano. –lo importante es que lo han superado. Porque ahora están bien ¿verdad? Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Y seguro que él no tiene ojos más que para ti.

–¿Tú crees? Hermione es el amor de su vida.

–No te compares con ella. Nunca hagas eso. Te diré lo que creo: Hermione es un gran amor que él no olvidará, pero tú eres, no una página, sino un libro aparte, con muchas más hojas escritas…

–Claro, soy su hermana.

–Eres su mujer. ¿No funcionan como un matrimonio? ¿No lo sientes _hombre_ cuando estás con él o sigue siendo _hermano_ mientras hacen el amor?

Ginny perdió su mirada en una y diez noches de sexo con él. El fresco de la tarde le erizó la piel de repente. No supo qué responder a Luna. La pelirroja suspiró confusa alzando los hombros. Estaba pérdida, el sexo nos envuelve tan fácilmente que no se sintió capaz de saber si el deseo de Ron era auténtico o simplemente le gustaba disfrutar del sexo como cualquier hombre, aunque su corazón pudiera guardar sentimientos para otra.

Por la noche, mientras Ron se desvestía para caer pesadamente sobre la cama después de un largo día de trabajo, Ginny lo observaba con curiosidad. Después, cuando él estaba ya sobre la cama, fue ella quien se levantó para vestir su ropa de noche y tratar de examinarlo.

Empezó a desvestirse con lentitud, primero una pieza, y se paseaba presumiendo su cuerpo ante aquellos ojos azules, después otra prenda y quedarse en interiores un poco mientras buscaba en sus reacciones a ese hombre que Luna le había platicado. Debía aparecer por ahí mientras ella iba, y venía por la habitación. Esperaba una mirada lasciva sin estar teniendo sexo. Sólo eso. Un par de posiciones provocativas…

–¿¡Qué buscas?! – preguntó el chico un poco exasperado. Ginny se asustó con su llamada, no parecía que la estuviera viendo.

–Mi short morado. Quiero dormir con él, no lo encuentro.

–Mh… Ya habías sacado el camisón.

–Sí pero ya no lo quiero. Se me enrolla y me molesta. - dijo la chica mientras se desabrochaba el sostén y lo ponía por ahí mientras paseaba por la habitación y el cuarto de baño, hasta tomar una ligera blusita blanca de algodón. Cuando Ginny se volvió a verlo, el chico la observaba discreto.

–¡Ah ya sé! Está con mi ropa deportiva. – fingió la chica tomando la prenda del cajón.

Ginny había implementado esta maniobra movida por la curiosidad y el interés que le había despertado Luna, pero muy a pesar de lo insegura que se sentía a últimas fechas de sí misma; no sólo de la fidelidad de Ron, y de su inestable físico, que unas semanas estaba embarazado y para la siguiente ya no; sino además, de su capacidad de lograr retener su interés en ella realmente como mujer. Si no, después de un tiempo todo se iría al carajo de nuevo y seria la historia sin fin.

Había que ser realista, Ron la quería, seguro, eso no estaba en duda, pero en una pareja debe haber más que eso, la atracción es otra cosa. Su hermano podía haberse quedado con ella simplemente por su enorme cariño, respeto y el compromiso de que así debía ser; y con la única motivación sexual que da el tener donde follar cuando le venga en gana. Ginny sentía que tenía derecho a sentirse observada, deseada con esa lujuria que le recordaba tanto a Dean; más aún que Harry. Harry al menos había logrado su cometido, pero Dean la deseaba como un perro que babea afuera de una carnicería.

Entonces, una vez vestida, la chica se acostó en la cama a su lado, mientras él reflexionaba tratando de descifrar esas actitudes que eran poco comunes en Ginny. Ella no era de las que se lucía o trataba de provocarlo con posturas sugestivas o mostrando su cuerpo con descaro, aunque bien podía hacerlo. Ginny era natural, de una sensualidad fresca y espontánea.

Ron se quedó callado y se recargó en la almohada tratando de relajarse. Ginny se sintió inquieta, ¿es que Ron no se había dado cuenta de que se le traslucían los pezones a través de la blusa? _El hombre no apareció_. La chica se acostó de lado dándole la espalda, con la desilusión de su provocación frustrada.

Luego de algunos minutos, cuando empezaba a coger sueño sintió las manos de Ron abrazarla desde atrás y colocar cada una sobre sus pechos mientras besaba su hombro.

–Si tienes ganas, pídelo. – dijo el chico mientras masajeaba sus pechos.

La chica se giró recostándose sobre su espalda mientras él le sonreía lleno de suficiencia y acariciaba suavemente su abdomen. Ella lo miró con atención. Ron dejó su mano seguir el camino del sur hasta quedarse entre sus piernas.

–¿Tu quieres?

–Tú dime que quieres y si el _niño_ responde es que sí, si no, pues es que no.

Ginny se asomó. El niño respondía.

–¿Y qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó socarrona.

–_Dimeeeeee_… -se detuvo el chico pensando –que tienes ganas de un hot dog. – terminó el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ginny se sonrió picante. –¿Con papas? – dijo apretándole descaradamente los bajos. El chico se contrajo temeroso.

–Con papas… Si quieres papas, pues con papas. _Err_… por mí, sírvete.

La chica lo aceptó con ligereza, había iniciado la provocación con la profunda preocupación de descubrir las emociones que provocaba en él como mujer, pero la verdad es que los hombres son demasiado fáciles. Basta que una mujer se muestre dispuesta, y ellos serian capaces de follarse un espantapájaros. Aunque eso, no necesariamente era malo.

La chica le jaló las ropas descubriendo sus genitales y empezó acariciarlo mientras fingía mordidas a las _papas_. Ron alguna vez se había lamentado que Ginny cuando lo felaba o acariciaba nunca ponía demasiada atención a sus testículos y le hacía falta. Pero ahora, cuando la atención la recibían aquellos olvidados protagonistas, estaba realmente inquieto, pero complacido. Luego de que ella disfrutara de su hot dog con papas… se acercó a ella y la rodeó, lo había hecho olvidarse por completo de los líos del Ministerio.

–Deja, yo también quiero…

–¿Melones? –preguntó Ginny enderezándose. Ron rió, no era lo que tenía en mente.

–Jeje, ahora que lo mencionas, podríamos dejarlo en… _toronjas_. – dijo midiéndola con sus manos. –Estaba pensando más bien en cenarme un pay de cereza…

Dijo empujándola a recostarse sobre la cama y jalándole short y pantys, le alzó las piernas, pegándole las rodillas contra el pecho mientras le quedaban arremolinados los short en los muslos. Ron le había dicho que quería cenarse un pay y a ello fue. La saboreaba con dedicación mientras ella solamente sentía la humedad de esas caricias que le enchinaban la piel. Un momento después, deteniéndole las piernas con los tobillos unidos, lo sintió rondar en su entrada. No lograba ver su cara ni lo que hacía pero su respiración se escuchaba pesada. Hasta que de pronto entró de una sola estocada.

–_Mmhh_. – Liberó el chico sin contener el placer que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Ginny se aferró a las ropas de cama, su abrupta entrada la tomó por sorpresa. La respiración de él era temblorosa, y retenía de tal forma sus piernas que Ginny no tenía más contacto con él que el genital, no podía verlo y escasamente lo alcanzaba sólo para contenerlo un poco. Esperaba que, luego, al cambiar de posición las cosas cambiaran pero luego de un par de minutos Ron empezó a lloriquear follándola con ansiedad y le descargó su simiente. Ginny se quedó perpleja, ¿Ron precoz? Eso era raro, una de las cosas que ella podría quejarse de él en la cama, era precisamente que era un chico de _amplio_ rendimiento.

Los jadeos postorgásmicos del chico resonaron en el silencio de la habitación, salió de ella lentamente dejándole la punta entre los labios mientras curioseaba con su propio semen. Ella se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Entonces él volvió a empujar muy poco dentro moviéndose tenuemente.

–La _puntita_, como te gusta… - le dijo vagamente.

Le parecía extraña su reacción pero lo dejó hacer, no quería que pudiera sentirse desmoralizado o algo parecido, la autoestima de Ron generalmente era un punto vulnerable; y para algunos hombres, eso es un tema sensible. Poco después salió de ella y empezó a acariciarla con los dedos fugazmente para luego introducir un dedo mientras su pulgar se ocupaba de estimularle el clítoris. Ginny se trató de mover, pero él no lo permitió sujetando con fuerza sus piernas por los tobillos para despejar su espacio de trabajo.

–¿Te está gustando?

Después de prolongadas caricias se agachó y empezó a comerla de nuevo. Estaba realmente concentrado y determinado en la tarea. Lo hacia de un modo y luego de otro. Con los dedos, con la lengua, con la boca. Y aunque Ginny no lograba verlo, lo que sentía y lo que escuchaba, la estaba llevando el clímax.

–_Ooh_…

–¿Ya te vienes?...

Pero ya no se detuvo a responderle, los jadeos le ahogaban el pecho y trató de contener el gemido que le vibró en los dientes. Sólo hasta verla con esa expresión que él le reconocía de clímax, le soltó las piernas y ella logró ver su cara mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

No hubo más palabras ni caricias. Ron cayó dormido, o fingió hacerlo, a ronquido suelto en menos de lo que Ginny se acomodó de nuevo la ropa. Seguramente no quería comentarios de ningún tipo. Pero, si bien había sido sorpresiva su brevedad, no había dejado su labor inconclusa y eso era una hazaña. No tenía nada que reprocharle. Aunque acostumbrada a esa manera cariñosa de Ron en la cama, ese encuentro le había parecido frío. Placentero, pero frío. Una cópula breve, dos orgasmos y nada más. Ginny pensó que era algo como: "_Te cumplí porque tenias ganas, pero buenas noches…_"

Ni hablar, no era lo que esperaba y no le decía absolutamente nada de que lo ella quería saber. De hecho se amplió su duda. La chica trató de no agobiarse con esas preocupaciones, si aún en la cama eran hermanos, no era malo del todo. Lo importante sería que él no encontrara en otra lo que ella le daba… o más.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Dudas y más dudas… cómo mete dudas el amor, no?… Me tardéee, sorry pero Sali fuera de la cd y cuando volví ya tenía un chorro de trabajo jajaja ya ven como es uno xD **

**Besos a todas!**


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI.**

En los días que siguieron, Ginny empezó a visitar con más frecuencia a su madre. Por más que se había esforzado en mantener su matrimonio como cosa privada y de dos, era inútil. Terminaban con sendos tormentones encima en los que, quienes les lanzaban los salvavidas, eran siempre su madre y sus hermanos. Sería malagradecida y tonta si quisiera continuar con esa postura. Tener a su madre al lado era siempre una bendición. Las mamás _siempre_ _saben_… saben siempre lo que nosotros no.

Ginny tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que casi todos los días tenía dolor de cabeza. Ya no quería pensar en nada. Seguro que la mitad de las veces que pensaba demasiado, alucinaba. Ron por el contrario, cansado y harto de tanto trabajo demandante, llegaba a casa con ganas de relajarse y distraerse. Una noche el chico empezó a acariciarla buscando intimidad poco después de que ambos estaban en la cama.

–No, Ron. Hoy no. – lo alejó.

–¿Por qué?

–No tengo ganas. – dijo simplemente la chica.

–¿Y ahora qué te duele?... – preguntó irónico el chico sin saber que acertaba.

–Es que… me siento rara, y me duelen los pechos como si me fuera a bajar. – Respondió angustiada.

–¿Y te va a bajar?

–Es que no sé;- y se giró hacia él con renovado interés. –El sanador me dijo que iba a tardar pero no me dijo cuánto. Y la verdad que no tengo ni idea.

–Pues si tú no sabes, yo menos. Deberías ir a preguntarle.

–Nop, esperaré unos días a ver qué pasa.

–Mh. – musitó desanimado el chico.

Ginny tenía ya un par de días, esquiva y quejosa de dolores de cabeza o malestares, y esa respuesta de esperar reacciones de su organismo ante las molestias que le aquejaban, no le dieron buen pronóstico a su marido. Desafortunadamente con el pasar de algunos días más las cosas no mejoraron y Ron empezaba a tener sospechas desafortunadas. Muy parecidas a las de Ginny.

Ron insistió entonces, en que debía visitar al sanador para preguntarle su condición y esta vez se ofreció a acompañarla. Aunque pareciera absurdo, a pesar de que el sexo había sido parte de su reconciliación y de un reencuentro más completo como pareja, no habían pensado realmente en las consecuencias. Consecuencias que ahora les asustaban un poco a ambos. Y no estaban perdidos.

–Es muy probable que esté embarazada de nuevo. – Dijo con aspecto serio el sanador después de hablar con los chicos. Ellos voltearon a verse reservadamente. –Después de un aborto la matriz queda tan limpia y preparada que, suele suceder… Y no es lo más óptimo, de hecho no es recomendable, sin embargo, si así fuera, podemos empezar a fortalecerla y es seguro que necesitará de muchos cuidados y que será un embarazo de alto riesgo.

Los chicos ya lo temían individualmente, y en ese momento no sabían si esa era una buena noticia o no. Eso ponía en serio riesgo a Ginny,

–Por ahora, no puedo confirmar su condición, pero me gustaría verla en unos días para sentirme más seguro y preparar algunas pruebas. Por lo pronto, yo les aconsejaría, sobre todo a usted señora, que se mantuviera muy relajada; ambos, no se preocupen. Y a usted Ron, le voy a dar la responsabilidad de que su esposa tome diariamente sin falta la siguiente solución. Esto la fortalecerá y la preparará para el nuevo embarazo.

Ron se mantuvo atento y serio, muy serio. Esta vez no le gustaba nada la idea de que Ginny estuviera embarazada. No bajo esas condiciones. Ginny por su parte decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos; si las cosas iban a ser así, tenía que ponerse fuerte desde ya. Esta vez no iba a volverse loca como en el embarazo anterior, tenía que ser inteligente; ser prudente y valiente en justa medida.

–Ron, quiero que no hablemos de esto con nadie. – le comentó Ginny a Ron en cuanto volvieron a casa.

El chico se quedó mirándola por un momento pensando en diversas cosas. No estaba seguro.

–Por favor. – pidió de nuevo. –Ni mamá, ni a Bill, ni a Percy o George y mucho menos al Delegado o alguien del Ministerio. No nos han confirmado nada y esto puede ser una falsa alarma.

–No creo que sea falsa alarma Ginny, y no me gusta que no esté contigo mamá.

–Aunque el embarazo se confirme no quiere decir que tengo que estar acompañada hasta para ir al baño.

–Pues no hace mucho en el baño te diste tremenda caída… ¿escuchaste la parte donde dijo: _embarazo de alto riesgo_?

Ginny respiró profundo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por entenderse con Ron. Las cosas apenas comenzaban y había que empezar por cultivar la comunicación y la paciencia.

–Si lo escuché, y eso significa reposo y cuidados, y estoy de acuerdo. De verdad. Estaré en cama mientras sea necesario, pero no quiero que exageremos.

–Es que no voy a estar tranquilo. – Se lamentó el chico. Ron, siempre el mismo; tan sobreprotector como celoso. Nadie lo sabía como ella.

–Son sólo 5 días. No va a pasar nada. Me voy a portar SÚPER bien. Me bañaré sólo cuando tú estés. ¿De acuerdo?

Ron no estaba de acuerdo. Pensar en un embarazo de alto riesgo, con Ginny sola en casa y conociéndola como la conocía… le hacía pensar mil cosas. El chico cerró los ojos y trato de confiar en ella. A la primera señal de alerta rompería la promesa y la acusaría con su madre y todos los chicos. Le respondió apenas con una mueca.

En esos días, ambos se esforzaron por cumplir sus promesas. Ginny, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar Ron, se había llevado suficiente susto con el anterior embarazo como para ponerse caprichosa. Trató de estar relajada y se dejó consentir un poco por la cama. Lo cual no le había costado mayor trabajo, esta vez, pasar el día sobre la cama no le parecía tan mala idea, en los últimos días le había encontrado un lado muy atractivo.

Él por su parte cumplió estrictamente con su horario del Ministerio y regresaba a casa más puntualmente que nunca. Estaba realmente intranquilo hasta llegar a casa. Actitud que Percy rápidamente advirtió, pero el chico cumplió la promesa hecha.

Pasados los cinco días, Ron avisó de nuevo que llegaría tarde, y acompañó a Ginny a la cita con el médico, realmente estaba interesado en ir. Los chicos estuvieron atentos durante las pruebas y comentarios del médico pues empezaban a sentir un poco de preocupación y nerviosismo, ya podía sentir la respuesta del sanador en el ambiente.

El médico inspiró profundamente. –Pues… efectivamente, están esperando un bebé.

–¿Uno? ¿sólo uno? – preguntó ansioso Ron.

–Me parece que sí, no hay elementos para pensar en otro embarazo doble… y qué bueno.

–Pero… todo bien, ¿verdad doctor? –preguntó Ginny tratando de tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a Ron.

–Sí, las cosas están bien por ahora, pero de cualquier manera no queremos sorpresas. Mantendremos todos los cuidados. Seguiremos con la solución Oppidi Arsx para fortalecerla y… evitar el sexo durante este primer trimestre. Sexo o… cualquier tipo de _práctica_ que pudiera provocar una irritación o una infección. Sería terrible en estos momentos.

–Si, claro. – respondió Ginny asintiendo con certeza.

–Por lo demás pueden hacer su vida normal, sin excesos. Nada de subirse a la escoba, ni hacer deportes de impacto. Solamente caminar y no en exceso, ¿de acuerdo?

–No habrá problema doctor. – terminó Ginny sonriente.

En aquella mañana, era Ginny quien iba sonriente de regreso a casa, era Ginny quien se sentía alegre y satisfecha… Y Ron quien se mostraba alicaído, quien estaba preocupado y confundido a cerca de su próxima paternidad. De pronto le había nacido una lapida de acero sobre los hombros.

Ella lo notó, pero creía saber la causa de su actitud y no podía reprochárselo, tenía miedo seguramente, todo lo sucedido le causaba inquietud y angustia, pero ella estaba dispuesta a que las cosas fueran diferentes. Sentía que podía controlar mejor sus hormonas y que podrían sobrevivir ese embarazo _juntos_.

–¿Qué pasa Ron? – inició la chica cuando entraban juntos a la Hura.

Pero Ron sólo movió la cabeza. –Nada. Tengo que irme. Cuídate.

–Iré con mamá, y le diré.

–Allá te veo entonces. – terminó el chico asintiendo suavemente y con un parpadeo muy lento.

Ginny más tarde, una vez preparada mentalmente fue con su madre y le contó la buena nueva. Molly se mostró sorprendida, pues al igual que Bill en su momento, pensaba que sería difícil una reconciliación tan completa entre los chicos después de lo sucedido. Se alegró por ello pero también pensó en la seriedad que ello implicaba. Ginny, inteligentemente, también le comentó sobre lo serio que se mantenía Ron al respecto. Su madre era una mujer sabía y valiente, y sabría tranquilizarlo con su seguridad, mostrándose fuerte y segura ante sus hijos. Ginny sabía que tenía el sólido apoyo de su madre en la que confiaba ciegamente.

Los demás miembros de la familia, al enterarse; antes de lograr fingir una felicitación, mostraban una rápida expresión de sorpresa y preocupación, que intentaban suavizar mostrando su apoyo a los chicos. Ginny podía ver todo como si estuviera tras de una vitrina. Las expresiones de sus hermanos, lo que mostraban y lo que trataban de ocultar. Que corazones tan grandes había en su familia. Temían por ella, pero la verdad es que esta vez ella no tenía miedo.

Los días siguientes fueron transcurriendo con calma y reservas, todo iba caminando poco a poco en la vida de los chicos. Molly tenía visitas cortas pero constantes a Ginny, quien se estaba tomando las cosas con bastante calma.

Ron por su parte, aunque trataba de adaptarse a la situación, Ginny ocupaba la mitad de su mente y la otra mitad se perdía en temores y malos recuerdos. No podía evitar estar cargado de tensiones que le tuvieron con tortícolis por más de una semana. Pero cuando llegaba a casa y veía a Ginny tumbada en la cama dormida o simplemente leyendo un libro o el periódico, sus inquietudes disminuían un poco. Ella se esforzaba, se portaba bien como lo había prometido.

Una noche, Ron llegaba tarde a casa después de un día lleno de reportes sobre hechizos absurdos, proferidos por una familia que vacacionaba por primera vez en un medio muggle. Al entrar a la habitación la vio, atravesada, abarcando toda la cama, con la misma desfachatez que tenía cuando de niña era capaz de sacar a ambos padres de su cama conyugal. Dormía como si tuviera 3 años. Ron rodó los ojos, en los últimos días Ginny podía pasarse el día así. La chica lo presintió de pronto y abrió los ojos un poco para después contorsionarse estirándose mientras le sonreía.

–Buenos _días_… - espetó Ron alzando las cejas inconforme.

–Hola… ¿y mamá? ¿Te dio de cenar? – preguntó la chica aún en la cama.

–¿Mamá? Estabas sola cuando entré.

–¡Caramba! Pero si estábamos platicando…

–Entonces no soy al único que dejas hablando solo…

–Qué pena, sí la escuchaba pero, se me cerraban los ojos. – dijo la chica sentándose. –¿Ya cenaste? Vamos.

–Déjalo, no tengo hambre. Comí algo por ahí… -dijo el chico sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos. Ginny se acercó a él.

–Te ves cansado.

–Me siento harto, no sabes qué día. Necesito un baño…

Ginny se recargó en su hombro y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda para motivarlo.

–Sip, relájate.

–¿Vamos? Acompáñame. –pidió.

La chica se giró con extrañeza y lo miró confusa. Él sujetó su mano.

–Despabílate, tienes todo el día soñolienta. A ti también te hace falta un baño. –Pero Ginny seguía mirándolo como si le hubiera dicho una indecencia. –No voy a hacer nada, sólo quiero que me acompañes.

–Pero ya sabes que…

–No tenemos prohibido bañarnos juntos. ¿O me dirás que no?

–_Err_… está bien. –respondió dubitativa.

Ron se desvistió y empezó a preparar la ducha mientras ella se desnudaba unos pasos tras él, y entraron juntos a la regadera. Una vez dentro, se observaron frente a frente y se sonrieron. Hacía semanas que no estaban juntos, desnudos, en algún tipo de intimidad. Bañarse no era como tener sexo, pero lo acercaba a ella, a saciar un poco sus necesidades. Tenía tantos deseos de verla desnuda, de tocarla… de abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo…

En aquél baño reparador se consintieron uno al otro, y Ron pudo saciar ese abrazo que tanto añoraba de ella; mientras que ella, sin esperarlo encontró un refugio lleno de paz que estuvo al borde de hacerla caer en brazos de Morfeo de nuevo. Al salir de la regadera, sus cuerpos estilaban gruesas gotas de agua. Ginny exprimió sus cabellos dejándolos caer sobre su pecho, entonces él se acercó y los retiró de su piel poniendo sus manos sobre ella.

Aquella acción de Ron la puso nerviosa pero se mantuvo observándolo solamente mientras él curioseaba en su cuerpo. Curiosidad que rápidamente se volvieron caricias, lo cual Ginny había estado tratando de evitar desde el inicio de su embarazo. No podían darse el lujo de tontear y arriesgarse a otro aborto, sería terrible no solo para su salud sino para su situación en general. Ella comprendía que Ron se había portado muy bien en las últimas semanas, pero aún faltaban algunas para cumplir el primer trimestre indicado por el sanador.

La chica estaba tratando de encontrar valor y forma de detenerlo cuando el mismo chico rompió sus cavilaciones con su voz en medio del silencio húmedo del cuarto de baño.

–¿Ya no te duelen?

–Hay días que mucho y otros que poco… _Err_… Ron…

–Te ves diferente… - continuó mientras seguía tocándola. Ginny interpuso sus manos entre las de él y las alejó. Él la miró ofendido. –¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?

–Ron no te confundas ni hagas que me confunda… primero propones un baño diciendo que no pasará nada y luego quieres _lo demás_…

–Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que no te toque, que no te desee…?

–Mira yo te entiendo, sé que tienes mucho sin sexo y que seguro, pues… tienes ganas, pero tú sabes lo delicado que es todo esto, no podemos arriesgarnos. Estoy segura de que lo puedes solucionar _tú solo_.

–¿Yo sólo? Te necesito a ti.

–Necesitas sexo, y yo no te lo puedo dar, y lo sabes. Si me quieres engañar de nuevo… esta vez lo comprenderé…

–¿QUEÉ? ¡Estás loca Ginny! ¿Por quién me tomas, por un mandril? Yo también puedo entender que no puedas o quieras… pero no sólo necesito sexo, también te necesito a ti, necesito tu tiempo y tu cariño; tus caricias. Tu embarazo no tiene nada que ver con que siempre estés a 2 metros de mí.

Ginny suspiró y envolviéndose en una toalla se sentó sobre el sanitario.

–No es esa mi intención, lo siento. Es que tengo miedo. Sé que extrañas el sexo y yo pensé…

–No nada más extraño el sexo, te extraño a ti. _Extraño el sexo contigo_, pero hay más formas de estar juntos. –Ginny lo miró apenada. –No tengo por qué engañarte, quítate eso de la cabeza. No quiero estar con otra, quiero estar contigo. Tú eres mi mujer… la que hace que mi cuerpo se caliente al verte desnuda.

La chica sonrió, de pronto su mente se había abierto y llegaron a su cabeza nuevas posibilidades. Cómo no derretirse con aquella mirada de ojos azules que le decía "_Hazlo…_". Por qué no.

Con la misma sonrisa le tomó los genitales en sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo. Él estaba complacido. No había motivos reales para que ella le negara caricias, había exagerado y ahora lo notaba. Aunque también era cierto que en las semanas anteriores no se sentía deseosa de su cuerpo; pero ese momento, bien preparado por la regadera, le permitía disfrutar de él también.

Poco después, ella empezó a felarlo suavemente y sin prisas, mientras él trataba de desahogar su deseo desenredándole el cabello con sus dedos una y otra vez. La piel del chico estaba erizada y el corazón le latía en carrera veloz, tenía tanto tiempo con deseos… que a medida que ella volvía más intensa su caricia él sujetaba con más vehemencia una coleta tras su nuca. Ella sabía lo que él quería, y podía dárselo, a medida que se aceraba al clímax, ella succionaba con más fuerza.

–Ooh… Hoo-hoo… me estoy viniendo…

Susurró el chico al tiempo que arrancaba la toalla del cuerpo de Ginny, quien seguía sentada en el sanitario, y sujetándola del cabello aún, le vació su carga sobre los pechos inflamados.

La confianza y la cercanía que sentían se manifestaba cada vez más claramente. Los chicos se comunicaban mejor y hablaban de lo que se sentían aunque a ciencia cierta era difícil reconocer cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Sólo sabían que estaban cerca, que estaban juntos y que desde hacía unos meses compartían algo más que la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Comienza la escalada de nuevo en el embarazo, pero bajo diferentes circunstancias. Aún así, nunca se sabe lo que nos depara un embarazo…**

**Soy un ser perverso, lo tengo escrito desde hace semanas y no lo había posteado por falta de tiempo. Lo siento, miiiiillll! Pero fue horrible, perdí mi trabajo y hasta que no tuvo otro, no tuve cabeza para nada. Sorry. **


End file.
